Steps
by Aybarra
Summary: Traduction d'une fic de Ruth M. King.
1. Chapter 1: First Steps

**"Steps" **

By Ruth M King

**Auteur****: Ruth **

Traducteur : Aybarra

Catégorie: romance/angst/AU

DISCLAIMERS: Stargate SG1 is the property of MGM, Showtime, Double Secret and Gekko etc. I'm just playing for a while !

**Note de l'auteur** : ceci est la réponse à un challenge :) :). Je ne me rappelle pas les détails exacts, mais c'est celui où Sam et Jack ne sont pas amis au départ.

Note du traducteur : la série 'originale' (celle qui a été récompensée aux Stargate Fan Awards 2003) comportait 13 chapitres, et ce sont ceux que je vais traduire et poster (ça s'arrête à l'épisode 2010, saison 4). Toute la fic est racontée du point de vue de Sam.

_Attention : c'est du pur AU (alternate universe)._

Un grand merci à Sam star, bibiche et malice pour leur aide.

Bonne lecture !

ooo

**Chapitre 1 : First Steps**

_Spoilers: Cold Lazarus (saison 1) _

ooo

« Salaud ! »

« Sam, est-ce que tu vas bien ? »

« Le Colonel O'Neill est un salaud ! »

Pas vraiment l'expression la plus descriptive, mais c'est la seule phrase que je puisse sortir. Janet me regarde avec sympathie. Tout le monde sait que le Colonel peut être un homme difficile, mais pourquoi diable devait-il toujours s'en prendre à moi ? Ce n'était pas de ma faute si la mission s'est mal passée. Difficile de couvrir une autre équipe quand vous êtes coincée dans une vallée à essayer d'éviter d'être tuée. Si les renseignements de SG5 avaient été meilleurs... mais non... c'était tout de ma faute... encore.

Je commence à me demander pourquoi je me suis battue si dure pour me faire transférer ici. J'aurais dû rester au Pentagone. Ce n'était pas comme si j'étais malheureuse là-bas. J'y serais probablement encore si je n'avais pas tant voulu traverser la Porte des étoiles. J'ai regretté ma décision à la seconde où le Colonel a contesté mon affectation. Le Général l'a remis à sa place à cette occasion, mais O'Neill avait sa façon de faire quand ça en venait à SG1. Merde, c'était mon affectation, mais il s'est assuré que son vieux pote Kowalski soit dans l'équipe et que je sois virée dans SG2.

Il déteste les scientifiques, et alors... la belle affaire... il faut t'en remettre... Peut-être qu'elle l'aurait fait si le commandant de SG2 n'avait pas été possédé par ce Goa'uld. Nous avons géré la situation, mais le Major Davis ne s'en était pas tiré. En l'absence d'un autre officier, le Général Hammond m'avait promue. J'avais été surprise, abasourdie... C'était bien plus tôt que je ne l'avais espéré. Hammond avait fait un grand discours pendant la cérémonie de ma promotion... un merveilleux discours... mais était-il obligé de dire à tout le SGC qu'il avait autrefois servi avec mon père ? Je sais ce qu'O'Neill a pensé. Son visage l'a trahi. Il s'est avéré qu'il avait proposé Kowalski pour cette promotion et que son meilleur ami s'était fait passer devant par une scientifique dont le père connaissait toutes les personnes importantes. Après cela notre relation n'allait jamais s'améliorer.

Chaque fois que j'ouvrais la bouche, il répondait par un commentaire râleur. Mon opinion comptait pour rien, merde il en était arrivé au point que j'évitais consciemment de dire quoique ce soit s'il s'avérait que nous étions au même briefing. Et maintenant, cette dernière débâcle... SG2 était l'équipe qui s'en était le moins bien sortie. Nous étions ceux qui devions rester sur Terre pendant deux semaines, le temps que nous nous remettions de nos blessures. Mais devinez quoi ? SG1 doit se charger notre prochaine mission ! Leurs congés ont été annulés... ce pour quoi, naturellement, O'Neill me blâme. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. On dirait qu'il n'a pas de vie en dehors de la base. En fait, je pense qu'il rivalise avec moi pour le nombre d'heures supplémentaires qu'il fait. Je le vois, parfois, déambuler les couloirs tard la nuit. Non pas qu'il reconnaisse mon existence, mais apparemment nous utilisons la même marque de café.

« Et voilà, » me dit Janet, terminant mon bandage.

Je plie ma main pour voir. Ca fait mal.

« Merci, Janet, » dis-je.

« Maintenant, je sais que la meilleure chose que tu puisses faire est de prendre un peu de repos. »

« J'essaierai. »

Avec précaution, je descendis du lit. Mes côtes protestent, douloureusement. Je crois que je n'aurais pas dû faire du combat au corps à corps avec l'autochtone... au moins j'ai la satisfaction de savoir qu'il s'est retrouvé dans un état pire que le mien. Tout cet entraînement n'était définitivement pas une perte de temps. Peut-être que je devrais simplement faire dix rounds avec le Colonel O'Neill... alors peut-être qu'il croirait que je suis capable de faire mon travail correctement. Qui suis-je en train de faire marcher ? Il est des forces spéciales, je ne tiendrais pas deux minutes. Ca pourrait être amusant cependant, juste pour voir son visage si je le défiai. Il ne semblait pas être contre un petit bras de fer.

Janet avait l'habitude que je me plaigne de O'Neill. Après tout, elle est la seule personne qui peut se permettre de me témoigner de la sympathie. Les autres pensent simplement que je suis une sorte de féministe. Ma faute, en fait, j'ai en quelque sorte donné cette impression dès le départ. Si je pouvais recommencer...

Parlant de ça, le reste de SG1 sont des gars sympas. Même Kowalski ne semble pas tenir la même sorte de rancune que son supérieur.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas pour le Colonel O'Neill. Il changera d'avis, » essaie-t-elle de me rassurer.

« C'est ce que je ne cesse de me dire. Ca me semble pas marcher, » répondis-je.

« Sam, tu fais du bon travail. Si tu ne le faisais pas, Hammond t'aurais déjà remplacée. »

« Personne d'autre ne croit ça. »

« Ne laisse pas un colonel mal luné, détestable et macho ruiner ta carrière, Sam. »

« Je ne le ferai pas, ne t'inquiète pas. J'ai eu affaire à pire. »

« Viens, j'ai tout fini ici, tu veux prendre une tasse de café ? »

« Aussi longtemps que nous pouvons médire un peu plus sur O'Neill. »

« Autant que tu voudras. »

Nous marchons nonchalamment vers le mess. Il n'y a pas beaucoup de femmes ici et nous avons toutes tendance à nous serrer les coudes, pas par peur de la domination masculine... Parfois, il y a des choses que vous ne pouvez discuter qu'avec une autre femme.

Pas de chance. Le mess est plein. Oui, il y a deux sièges libres, mais pas question que nous nous asseyons avec SG1... absolument aucune chance... Merde, Janet va par là. Pourquoi ne s'arrête-t-elle pas ? Au moins ne me fais pas m'asseoir à côté de lui. Pas de bol, elle prend le siège opposé.

« Ce siège est pris ? » ai-je demandé au Colonel, espérant vraiment qu'il le soit.

Il lève les yeux sur moi, comme si je ne suis pas digne de gratter la boue de la semelle de sa chaussure, mais me fait l'honneur de me répondre.

« A votre aise. »

O'Neill ne se déclare pas ouvertement et ne m'insulte pas. Ce n'est pas son style. Il attendra jusqu'à l'instant parfait et alors il essaiera de me descendre... plongeant son couteau dans mon dos comme il en a l'habitude.

Je m'assois et il continue de m'ignorer, poursuivant sa conversation avec Kowalski. C'est probablement l'idée qu'a Janet d'une thérapie. Eh bien, ça ne va pas fonctionner. J'articule en silence 'à l'aide' vers elle, mais elle secoue simplement la tête. Je devrais me lever et partir mais il verrait cela comme une faiblesse.

« Comment vous sentez-vous, Major ? »

Levant les yeux de mon café sous le choc, je remarque que Kowalski me parle. Il ne le fait pas d'habitude quand O'Neill est dans les parages.

« Je vous ai vue battre ce type, » continue-t-il, « beau travail. »

« Merci. »

Je ne peux m'empêcher de rougir un peu. C'était une chose gentille à dire de sa part, mais O'Neill me jette un regard noir.

« Je suis surpris, » dit-il, voyant sans aucun doute l'opportunité de me tourmenter.

« Que j'ai gagné ? » ai-je demandé, relevant le défi.

« Que vous ayez eu une formation au combat corps à corps. Je veux dire, j'aurais pensé que Papa se serait assuré que vous restiez loin de tout vrai combat. »

« Je suis ici, non ? »

« Mais pour combien de temps encore ? »

« Aussi longtemps qu'il faudra. »

Je lui souris, mais intérieurement mon coeur pleure. Je suis soudain consciente que de nouvelles lignes de batailles ont été tracées. Pour quelque raison stupide, il semble avoir pris le compliment de Kowalski comme une insulte personnelle. Les mises ont été relevées dans ce jeu que nous semblions jouer, et c'était à celui qui craquerait le premier. Je suis encore plus déterminée à ce que cela ne soit pas moi.

ooo

D'accord, je peux faire cela, je peux être gentille avec lui. C'est ma nouvelle stratégie. Devant le Colonel O'Neill, je vais être parfaitement calme et polie, je ne vais pas lâcher la bride à mes émotions.

Il est assis dans le vestiaire, une boîte de cigare sur les cuisses. De ce que je peux voir, j'ai l'impression qu'il passe en revue quelques photos. SG1 vient juste de rentrer d'une mission... celle que SG2 était censée faire... D'après le Dr. Jackson, tout ce qu'ils avaient trouvé était du sable jaune et quelques cristaux bleus. J'en ai un à mon labo que l'on m'a envoyé. Je ferais peut-être bien d'y jeter un coup d'oeil... après tout, ce n'est pas comme si j'ai autre chose de mieux à faire. SG2 n'a toujours pas obtenu l'autorisation de passer la Porte et ça nous rend tous complètement dingues.

« Sans offense, mon Colonel, mais c'est bientôt l'heure des femmes... eh bien maintenant, en fait, » ai-je commencé.

Je dois mettre mon uniforme, mais O'Neill agit comme s'il n'a pas entendu. Cette boîte retient vraiment son attention... remarquez, sa Nintendo aussi.

« Vous n'avez pas à vous dépêcher pour moi, » ai-je ajouté.

Curieuse, je m'avance nonchalamment vers lui, captant un aperçu d'une des photos. C'est O'Neill avec une femme et un garçon. Sa femme et son fils, je présume. Wow... quelqu'un a en vérité épousé le type. Brave femme.

« Jolie, vous avez une famille, » poursuis-je.

« Oui, » répond-il.

« Je suis une tante moi-même. Mon frère a déménagé à Santiago, alors je n'ai pas la possibilité de le voir beaucoup, il a deux enfants maintenant, un garçon et une fille, ils me manquent terriblement. Je ne vais pas là-bas assez souvent. »

Oui, je débite des banalités, mais c'est probablement parce qu'il n'est pas activement désagréable. Apparemment il a une nouvelle tactique... m'ignorer complètement. Il se lève et remet la boîte dans son vestiaire. Avec une nouvelle détermination, j'essaie à nouveau.

« Je vois que vous ressentez la même chose... »

« Au revoir, Sam, » murmure-t-il et il franchit la porte... en renversant presque le Dr. Jackson sur son passage.

« Jack semble très... concentré, » observe-t-il.

« Oui, » répondis-je.

Eh bien, c'était étrange. O'Neill qui m'appelle Sam... Je ne pensais pas qu'il connaissait même mon prénom ! Le fait qu'un autre homme vienne d'entrer dans ce qui est supposé être le vestiaire des femme m'échappe pendant un instant.

« Il regardait des photos de sa famille, je suppose qu'il doit avoir hâte de rentrer chez lui. Je ne savais même pas qu'il était marié. »

« Oh, il ne l'est pas, » m'informa Jackson. « Il l'était mais ils se sont séparés après la mort de leur fils. »

Oh Mon Dieu, et j'étais là à parler de ma famille et combien elle me manque... O'Neill n'en a plus du tout.

Au cours des heures suivantes, j'ai réussi à obtenir du Dr. Jackson toute l'histoire. Je ne savais pas quoi dire. Je n'avais même jamais imaginé... Le pauvre. La dernière chose que je voulais était de me sentir désolée pour quelqu'un qui était supposé être mon ennemi juré, mais je ne pouvais m'en empêcher. De ce que Jackson a dit, la vie d'O'Neill semblait s'être effondrée à la mort de Charlie, et son mariage s'était désintégré. Il tenait pour le moment, mais je me retrouvais à me demander combien fragile était ce qui le tenait en place. Si jamais j'avais voulu des armes contre lui, c'en était une. Je pouvais vraiment le blesser. Avoir ce pouvoir aurait dû me faire me sentir bien. Ce ne fut pas le cas. Détruire un homme n'était pas ce que j'avais à l'esprit.

Je suppose que j'aurais dû me rendre compte que l'homme dans le vestiaire n'était pas le vrai O'Neill. Il était trop gentil. Silencieux, mais beaucoup trop gentil. Je n'avais que des bonnes intentions à l'esprit quand je lui ai dit où son double était peut-être allé, je le jure. Mais O'Neill m'a réprimandée de ne pas lui avoir dit plus tôt. Comment aurais-je pu ? Je venais juste de m'en rendre compte moi-même. Il m'a hurlé dessus pendant un moment avant de partir avec le reste de SG1. Cette fois, je suis simplement restée assise et j'ai encaissé. Merde, mais je me sentais vraiment désolée pour lui. Au fond de moi, j'ai toujours pensé que nous pourrions être amis. Je veux dire, il a ses bons côtés... Je n'arrive pas à en trouver un là tout de suite, mais il en a.

C'était il y a plusieurs heures. Apparemment, ils étaient revenus et O'Neill a emporté l'entité de cristal à travers la Porte. C'était la dernière nouvelle que j'avais eue. J'espère qu'il va bien. La rumeur dit que l'entité a pris la forme de son fils décédé et ça devait vous foutre en l'air un homme.

Il est tard à présent, et je suis toujours là, hantant les couloirs à la recherche de ma prochaine tasse de café. Ce qui n'a rien d'inhabituel. Ni complètement étrange que je tombe sur le Colonel O'Neill. Il était assis seul dans le mess sombre. Mais là... il était dans un sale état et ce n'était pas juste du café qu'il avait bu. Je ne savais pas vraiment ce que je devais lui dire. Mais O'Neill prouva rapidement qu'il pouvait trouver suffisamment de mots pour lui-même.

« Eh bien, si ce n'est pas le petit Major à son papa. » Il a du mal à articuler et, même à quelques mètres, je peux sentir le whisky dans son souffle.

Je n'ai pas vraiment de réponse à donner à ça. Il est ivre, il ne va pas m'écouter. Je vais juste prendre mon café et m'en aller. Avec un peu de chance le Général entrera ici et ce sera la fin de la carrière du Colonel O'Neill. Bon débarras.

« C'est ça, Major. Partez, ne vous impliquez pas. »

Sa voix se moque de moi et malgré moi je me suis retournée.

« Ecoutez, je sais que vous avez eu des moments difficiles, mais il n'y a aucune raison de me mettre cette merde sur le dos! »

« Vous ne savez que dalle ! »

« Daniel m'a parlé de votre femme et de votre fils. Pour ce que ça vaut, je suis désolée. »

« Je ne veux pas de votre pitié ! Vous êtes désolée... comment sauriez-vous ce que c'est ? Qui avez-vous perdu, Major ? »

« Ma Mère, quand j'avais treize ans. J'étais en colère pendant très longtemps, alors ne dites jamais que je ne sais pas, Colonel, parce que je sais ! »

Je ne sais pas pourquoi je lui dis cela. Quelle différence cela allait-il faire ? Bon Dieu, je ne peux même pas être gentille avec ce type sans qu'il le prenne du mauvais côté. Je devrais juste partir. Laisser le salaud à son apitoiement. Pourquoi ne puis-je simplement pas passer la porte ?

Je ne vais pas le laisser comme ça, voilà pourquoi. Il est effondré sur une des tables, probablement inconscient. Je m'approche de lui, plaçant une main sur son épaule.

« Mon Colonel, je crois vraiment que vous devriez retourner dans vos quartiers, » lui dis-je.

« Veux pas, » marmonne-t-il sur le dessus de la table. « Veux pas aller à l'école, m'man. »

Oh ça c'est vraiment super ! Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi le reste des membres de son équipe n'est pas là pour prendre soin de lui ? Je baisse les yeux sur lui. Il paraît tellement vulnérable et je ne peux m'empêcher de trouver cela attirant. Que diable ne tourne-t-il pas rond avec moi ? Mes doigts, malgré moi, caressent ses cheveux... Oh, eh bien, s'il n'y a vraiment personne d'autre.

« Debout, Jack, » ai-je ordonné.

Il se lève, très à contrecoeur. A ce stade, il n'a visiblement aucune idée de qui je suis. Je passe son bras autour de mes épaules et le persuade de marcher, mais je ne crois pas qu'il réussira à aller jusqu'à ses quartiers. A y réfléchir, je ne sais même pas où sont ses quartiers... mais les chambres VIP sont sur ce niveau. Je pense pouvoir réussir à l'emmener jusque là. Il traîne ses pieds, je ne pense pas qu'il veuille aller où je l'emmène, mais il n'est pas assez conscient pour protester. Dieu, j'espère que personne ne nous voit. Ca ferait vraiment démarrer la rumeur publique.

Nous avons de la chance. Je le traîne dans les quartiers VIP et le laisse tomber sur le lit. Il roule sur le dos, en me regardant.

« Que faites-vous ici ? » me demande-t-il.

« Je vous mets au lit, » répondis-je, me penchant pour lui ôter ses bottes.

J'enlève celle de gauche quand je sens ses mains dans mes cheveux. Ses doigts les parcourent. Que diable ? Je lève les yeux et il me sourit. Pour un homme à moitié ivre, ses yeux semblent sacrément sincères. Il ne m'a jamais souri auparavant, je n'avais jamais réalisé combien cela pouvait le changer. Son visage s'est adouci, le faisant paraître plus jeune, moins rongé par les soucis. C'est vraiment un très beau visage.

« Dormez, Jack, » lui dis-je.

Son sourire devient encore plus grand et avant que je sache ce qui arrive, son bras est autour de ma taille et il me tire vers lui. Nous atterrissons sur le lit dans un enchevêtrement de membres. Je pousse un petit cri aigu alors qu'il nous roule, m'emprisonnant sous lui.

« Merci, » dit-il, « d'être revenue. »

« Je ne pouvais pas simplement vous laisser là-bas. »

C'est la vérité. J'ai vraiment essayé, mais je ne pouvais pas faire ça. Son visage s'est approché plus près du mien, ses yeux bruns remplis de chaleur. Il va m'embrasser... le Colonel O'Neill va m'embrasser. Je devrais arrêter ça, je devrais arrêter ça maintenant...

Je ferme les yeux lorsque ses lèvres touchent les miennes. C'est incroyable, doux, passionné... gentil d'une manière qui ne lui ressemble pas. Ses jambes trouvèrent leur chemin entre les miennes et je ne pus m'empêcher de pousser quelques gémissements incohérents lorsqu'il exerça juste la bonne quantité de pression.

« Oh, Dieu... Sara... » gémit-il.

Sara ? Qui diable est Sara ? Cela me frappe alors... son ex-femme. Il est tellement saoul, qu'il croit que je suis son ex-femme. Merde, je souhaiterais... je souhaiterais que ce baiser m'était destiné. Je me débats pour me dégager de dessous lui. O'Neill commence à protester, mais l'alcool dans son système prend le contrôle et bientôt j'entends un ronflement. Probablement une bonne chose, ça m'évite de le frapper. Je tire d'un coup sec la couverture sur lui. Nous ne voudrions pas qu'il attrape froid maintenant, n'est-ce pas ? Me sentant soudain très, très fatiguée, je m'écroule dans le fauteuil le plus proche. J'ai le sentiment que ça va être une longue nuit.

ooo

Vous savez, ces quartiers VIP ne sont pas si mal. Au moins les lits sont confortables... attendez une seconde... je ne me rappelle pas d'un lit. Je me lève à grande peine. O'Neill est assis sur un des fauteuils, me dévisageant. Je jette un coup d'oeil à ma montre... il est tard, je suis censée être au travail.

« Sam, » sa voix m'arrête alors que je me dirige vers la porte.

« Mon Colonel ? »

« C'est Jack, vous vous rappelez ? »

« Jack, d'accord. »

Il ne veut pas rencontrer mes yeux... à peine surprenant étant donné son comportement de la nuit dernière. Je veux dire, c'est lui qui m'a embrassée. Je n'ai pas retourné le baiser, ça non, pas du tout... eh bien... peut-être juste un peu. J'aimerais dire que c'était parce que je n'avais pas été embrassée récemment... mais ce n'était pas ça. Le sexe ne m'avait pas vraiment beaucoup manqué... du moins jusqu'à ce qu'il commence à passer ses doigts dans mes cheveux.

« Je crois que je vous dois des excuses, » commence-t-il.

Ce n'est visiblement pas quelque chose dont O'Neill... Jack... a l'habitude. En fait, au cours des mois que je l'ai connu, je ne pense pas que je l'ai jamais entendu s'excuser. Pas étonnant qu'il ne soit pas très doué à cela.

« Et vous dire merci. »

« Pourquoi ? » ai-je demandé.

« Vous auriez pu simplement partir... mais vous ne l'avez pas fait. A la façon dont je me sens, je devais être dans un piètre état. »

« Oui. »

« Je n'ai pas... tenté... quelque chose... N'est-ce pas ? »

« Non, vous n'avez rien tenté. »

Le soulagement sur son visage fait que le mensonge en vaut la peine. Il n'y aucune raison qu'il sache.

« Bien. J'en suis heureux... Ce que je veux dire c'est que je ne voudrais pas compromettre notre relation de travail. »

« Quelle relation de travail ? »

« Ouais, d'accord... je vous offre le petit déjeuner ? »

« Au mess ? C'est gratuit. »

« Hé, c'est l'intention qui compte. »

Je ne peux m'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Son sens de l'humour commence à se réaffirmer. Sous des circonstances normales, j'aurais trouvé cela menaçant mais cette fois je ne peux m'en empêcher. Il peut être vraiment drôle et... Que Dieu me vienne en aide... Je trouve cela attirant. Et il a vraiment de jolis yeux... Non, Sam, ne t'engage pas là. Mais c'est vrai. Je ne dis que la vérité.

« Alors ? » insiste-t-il.

« Oui, vous pouvez m'offrir le petit déjeuner... même si aucun argent ne changera de mains. »

« Super. »

Nous entrons discrètement dans le mess. Je crois que tout le monde s'est retourné pour regarder quand nous sommes entrés. Nous essayons tous les deux de paraître cool pendant que nous choisissons notre petit déjeuner respectif les Froot loops de Jack et mes crêpes. Quand nous nous asseyons ensemble... J'ai cru que le Dr. Jackson allait s'étrangler avec son bacon. Oh, que c'est drôle. Les yeux de Jack rencontrent les miens, pensant visiblement la même chose.

« Alors Major, vous allez courir voir Oncle George dans la journée ? » commence-t-il.

« Peut-être, juste pour lui dire que Papa lui envoie le bonjour. Voulez-vous que je lui fasse part de quelque chose ? »

Les sourcils du Dr. Jackson sortent presque de leurs orbites. D'un autre côté, Kowalski est de loin plus direct.

« Y a-t-il quelque chose que vous voulez nous dire ? »

Nous éclatons tous les deux de rire. Je crois que la querelle est officiellement terminée.

Quand nous sommes à nouveau seuls, je lui demande pourquoi ? Son attitude a changé en une nuit et ça ne peut pas être due à un simple baiser... ce dont, dit-il, il ne se rappelle pas. Jack hésite avant de répondre...

« J'ai une règle, Sam. On ne laisse personne derrière. »

« Oh. »

« Vous ne m'avez pas laissé et ça veut toujours dire quelque chose. »

« Mais ce n'était pas en situation de combat. »

« Ca n'a pas d'importance. J'étais dans une mauvaise passe... Je n'avais pas bu autant depuis... eh bien... depuis que je suis revenu d'Abydos la première fois et découvert que Sara était partie. »

« Ca a dû être dur. »

« Oui. »

Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il me parle de cette façon. Pour deux personnes qui ne se connaissent pas très bien, c'est incroyablement intime. Nous sommes assis dans mon labo. Je faisais une pause et il m'a apporté du café. Apparemment, il connaît beaucoup de mes habitudes de travail.

« En tout cas, je voulais simplement que vous le sachiez, » finit-il.

« Merci, Jack et merci pour le café. »

« Pas de problème, on se voit plus tard. »

Oui, nous sommes Sam et Jack à présent. Un peu déplacé peut-être, considérant le fait qu'il est colonel et que je ne suis qu'un humble major, mais je crois que nous avons fait les premiers pas vers une sorte de fragile amitié. Ce que j'ai fait pour lui... eh bien, c'était seulement une petite chose mais ça signifiait visiblement beaucoup. Je me retrouve à songer à cet homme. Qu'est-ce qui l'avait rendu ce qu'il est ? Je pense qu'il y a plus dans son passé... et je suis impatiente de le découvrir.

The End.


	2. Chapter 2: Step Two

**Chapitre 2 : Step Two**

_Spoilers : Politics (saison 1)_

ooo

« Fiancés ? » Je fixe Jack, bouche bée de stupéfaction, « Daniel a dit que nous étions fiancés ? »

« Ouaip. »

« Pourquoi... je veux dire comment ? »

« Pas réussi à lui soutirer ça avant que Sparky ne se montre. »

« Je suppose que c'est théoriquement possible... du point de vue de la physique. »

Jack haussa les sourcils, sans aucun doute s'attendant à un autre exposé. Sentant qu'il n'est pas vraiment d'humeur à écouter, je décide de la fermer. Fiancés ? Après un début chancelant, Jack et moi avions une assez bonne amitié, mais l'idée de romance n'a jamais pénétré mon esprit. Nous ne nous sommes même pas embrassés depuis cette première fois où il pensait que j'étais Sara... D'accord une fois, quand nous étions tous les deux ivres... mais ça n'avait rien signifié. Malgré moi, je ne pus empêcher un grand sourire de fleurir sur mon visage, en me souvenant de cette nuit. Kowalski avait parié vingt dollars que Jack et moi ne pourrions pas tenir plus de dix minutes... Ferretti avait monté le pari à cinquante, naturellement nous nous sommes sentis obligés de tenter de lui prendre son argent ! Je crois que nous nous sommes presque asphyxiés, mais quelle façon de mourir !

« A quoi souriez-vous ? » demande Jack.

« A rien, » lui dis-je.

Il est nerveux. Pas étonnant. Le futur du programme Stargate est dans la balance. Je ne crois pas avoir réalisé combien tout cela signifiait pour lui. Tout ce qui se tient entre poursuivre le projet et le fermer est le témoignage de SG1. Ils étaient ceux qui devaient persuader le Sénateur Kinsey que le travail que nous faisons ici est utile. Je suppose que c'est ce qui arrive quand vous êtes l'équipe phare du Projet. Parfois je me sens toujours agacée d'avoir été reléguée dans SG2... malgré le fait que j'ai reçu une promotion à la suite de cela... là, maintenant, je n'échangerais pas de place. Ils allaient être appelés d'une minute à l'autre. Ce qui est la raison pour laquelle j'ai trouvé Jack, dans son uniforme de cérémonie, en train de faire les cents pas dans le couloir à l'extérieur de la salle de briefing.

« Alors qu'allez-vous dire à Kinsey ? » ai-je demandé à Jack.

« Je ne sais pas... j'espère juste que je ne perdrai pas ma patience avec lui. Combien de temps pensez-vous que je tiendrais avant de frapper un Sénateur ? »

Je rirais si je ne pensais pas qu'il était sérieux. Avant peu, le reste de SG1 s'est joint à nous. Daniel a son bras dans une écharpe après son retour de la réalité alternée. Je suis toujours un peu sceptique à propos de cela. Je veux dire, si je n'avais pas déjà vu tant de trucs étranges, je chercherais à le faire interner.

« Prêts les enfants ? » demande Jack.

Ils hochent tous la tête et il se tourne pour mener la voie vers la salle de briefing.

« Attendez une seconde, » l'ai-je arrêté.

Me déplaçant devant Jack, je tirai sa cravate pour la redresser et balayer un grain de poussière sur sa veste.

« Hé, regardez, » Kowalski éclate de rire, « la petite femme s'assurant que son Colonel est tiré à quatre épingles avant qu'il ne rencontre le Sénateur. »

« Daniel lui a dit que nous étions... ? » ai-je questionné.

« Daniel l'a dit à tout le monde, » avoue Jack.

Je regarde furieusement Daniel qui immédiatement essaie de s'excuser.

« En fait, c'est assez mignon, » continue Charlie.

« Kowalski ! »

« Voulez-vous faire un bras de fer, Major ? »

« Voulez-vous un bras cassé ? »

« Hé, soyez gentils les enfants, » nous interrompt Jack.

ooo

Ils restèrent enfermés là pendant trois heures et j'ai passé la plupart de ce temps dans la salle d'embarquement, faisant semblant de travailler. Comme si je ne jetai pas de fréquents coups d'œil vers la salle de briefing, juste pour voir si je pouvais deviner ce qui se passait. Le Sénateur Kinsey n'est pas passé par la vitre, j'ai donc supposé que Jack gardait son sang froid. Malgré mes doutes précédents, je voulais être là-haut pour défendre notre point de vue. Pourquoi diable Kinsey n'a-t-il pas demandé à voir le reste des équipes SG ? Nous avons tous fait notre juste part du travail. Ma propre équipe était un bon groupe d'hommes et quelques unes de nos missions rivalisaient avec la légendaire SG1. Au moins aucun de nous n'avait dormi avec une autochtone et failli mourir. De plus, je m'assure que mes gars aient des capotes sur eux.

Il y avait une assez bonne relation entre SG1 et SG2. Ca aide que Kowalski, Ferretti et Jack aient tous servi ensemble pendant la première mission sur Abydos. Pour Charlie et Jack ça remontait même à plus loin que cela. Maintenant que Jack et moi avons une meilleure relation, nous sortons tous ensemble hors de la base. Oh ils le faisaient avant... c'est juste qu'ils me laissaient à l'écart. Maintenant, ils faisaient tout leur possible pour me faire sentir comme l'un d'eux. Ce qui est super... J'ai une meilleure vie sociale sans avoir à raser mes jambes. Qu'est-ce qu'une fille pouvait demander de plus ?

Je suis en train de régler quelque chose qui a besoin d'être réglé quand Siler me tapote l'épaule.

Quand je les vois tous debout à la fenêtre, je sais que c'est fini Teal'c, Kowalski, Daniel et Jack. Charlie baisse son pouce, mais je n'ai pas besoin de son signal. Je peux le dire par l'expression dans les yeux de Jack. Coléreux serait probablement un doux euphémisme. Je n'aimerais pas avoir affaire avec lui quand il est de cette humeur. Je suppose que Kinsey doit être plus brave que nous le pensions tous... ou plus stupide. Etant donné le fait qu'il a décidé visiblement de fermer le Programme... Je pense que c'est probablement la deuxième proposition.

Je quitte la salle d'embarquement pour aller les rencontrer, mais le temps que j'y arrive, Jack est déjà parti. Il doit être parti se changer et ôter son uniforme. Il n'y a pas de sourire parmi les autres gars, pas de plaisanterie. Daniel serre un morceau de papier. Je le regarde, puis lui.

« Kinsey n'a pas cru à la théorie de l'univers alterné, n'est-ce pas ? » ai-je demandé.

« Non, » répond Daniel, « il n'y a pas cru. »

« Il a réfuté tous les arguments que Jack a avancé, » poursuit Kowalski. « Et alors Danny-boy a pris la parole... Nous aurions aussi bien pu signer notre testament à ce moment-là. »

« Ca va arriver. Je l'ai vu. »

« Daniel voudriez-vous la fermer ! »

« Où est allé Jack ? » ai-je coupé la dispute naissante.

« Je crois qu'il est allé au mess, pour se taper un peu de ce café infâme que vous buvez tous les deux. »

« Merci. »

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je sens que je dois trouver Jack et voir comment il va. Cette confrontation n'a pas dû être facile pour lui... surtout quand Daniel a décidé de mettre son grain de sel. Jack n'était pas au mess, mais j'ai réussi finalement à suivre sa trace jusqu'à... mon labo. De tous les endroits. Il doit se déplacer rapidement parce qu'il a réussi à se défaire de son uniforme et récupérer du café pour nous deux.

« Je vous cherchais, » dit-il alors que j'arrivais à la porte.

« Moi aussi, merci pour le café... J'ai entendu ce qui s'est passé. »

« Kinsey n'a aucune idée de ce qui se passe là-dehors. Il pense que la bonne vieille USAF peut vaincre les Goa'uld. »

« Peut-être que vous devriez l'emmener à travers la Porte. »

« Je l'ai proposé. Croyez-moi, j'ai pensé à juste le balancer à travers. »

« Alors c'est fini. »

« C'est fini... Hammond ne laissera même pas Teal'c repartir chez lui. »

« Après tout ce qu'il a fait ? »

« Je sais, mais le Président a donné ses ordres, personne ne sort d'ici par là. »

« C'est une honte. »

« Oui... Je serais parti avec lui. Je le ferais peut-être encore si nous pouvons la faire tourner. »

Je ne peux m'empêcher de le dévisager, essayant de penser aux raisons pour lesquelles il devrait rester. Jack ne peut pas partir. Qui m'apporterait mon café ? Il n'y aurait personne pour venir me chercher et m'emmener à l'extérieur rencontrer le reste des gars. Personne pour glisser du chocolat dans mes rations... De qui suis-je en train de me moquer ? Si le programme ferme, il ne restera pas là à continuer à faire ce genre de truc.

« Pourquoi partiriez-vous ? » ai-je demandé.

« Il n'y a rien pour moi ici. Là-dehors... eh bien... je pourrais peut-être faire de bonnes choses. »

Je suis presque tentée de tout laisser tomber et de partir avec lui. Ce serait mieux que de rester ici et d'être renvoyée au Pentagone.

« Sam... ce truc de réalité alternée. »

« Oui. »

« Vous pensez qu'il pourrait y avoir du vrai ? »

Est-il en train de me demander ce que je pense qu'il demande ?

« Ca se pourrait, » ai-je répondu, prudemment.

En y réfléchissant, je ne suis pas aussi opposée à cette idée que je pensais l'être. Samantha Carter-O'Neill a une belle bague dans cette autre réalité. Une bague... Je me demande quelle sorte de bague il va m'offrir ? J'ai toujours eu une préférence pour le saphir, ça s'accorde avec mes yeux. Hé, peut-être que nous pourrions aller à Maui en lune de miel...

« Alors si nous composons ces coordonnées... ? »

Oh... Un peu prématurée, Samantha... Retour à la réalité.

« Nous serions peut-être capable d'aller quelque part... en supposant que les Goa'uld lance leur attaque de la même place dans notre univers. Après tout, Daniel a décrit quelques différences... »

Jack me regarde et me fait un grand sourire. Je me retrouve à rougir légèrement, surtout étant donné la direction que mes pensées avaient prise.

« Sam, je peux compter sur le reste de SG1 pour venir avec moi... mais vous savez que les ordinateurs de la base sont les plus sûrs de tous. Nous pourrions vraiment avec besoin de votre aide. »

Je prends une gorgée de mon café... Comment puis-je refuser ?

ooo

La première chose que je ressens, c'est quelqu'un qui me touche le visage. J'ouvre les yeux, mais il fait noir, je ne peux rien voir. Prenant une décision instantanée, je saisis la main et je la mords... violemment.

Il y a un craquement satisfaisant... suivi par un cri de colère.

Jack, c'est Jack ! Je reconnaîtrais cette voix n'importe où. Je tâtonne à l'aveuglette avec ma main, trouvant sa jambe et son arme de poing... c'est son arme de poing, n'est-ce pas ? Me déplaçant plus haut sur son corps, je touche son visage, juste pour me rassurer que c'est vraiment lui. Je peux sentir sa casquette, la cicatrice sur son sourcil gauche... ses lèvres. J'ôte brusquement ma main.

« Jack... ? Je suis désolée, il fait tellement noir ici. »

« Ce n'est pas grave... J'aime votre réaction, » me dit-il.

Il semble que je lui ai vraiment fait mal.

« Vous savez quoi ? Le Major mord... ça devait être drôle, mon Colonel. »

D'accord, donc Kowalski est réveillé aussi. Nous aurions pu faire sans cet exemple, de premier choix, de son soi-disant esprit. Quand Jack dit ce genre de truc, c'est drôle. Si c'est Charlie, c'est juste écoeurant.

« Il ne fait pas noir, nous sommes aveugle ! » interrompt Daniel.

« Très bien, calmez-vous Daniel, nous avons été dans des situations pires que celle-ci, » Jack tente de le rassurer.

« Pas à ma connaissance, » ajoute Teal'c.

« Merci, Teal'c, » dit Kowalski.

« Ils se préparent à rayer de la carte les grandes villes de la Terre, ils le feront de l'espace, hors d'atteinte, » continue Daniel.

Il ne veut pas être rassuré et je ne peux pas le blâmer. S'il a vu tout cela avant, ça doit être comme de se retrouver à vivre un cauchemar.

« Danny-boy... pouvez-vous essayer de voir le côté brillant de la chose, juste une minute... »

« Kowalski, j'ai déjà vécu ça. Je l'ai déjà vu arriver. »

« Daniel, voulez-vous vous calmer ? Vous avez vécu cela avant et vous avez survécu. Nous avons... simplement un mauvais jour, » lui dit Jack.

Ne faisant plus vraiment attention à la dispute, je commence à cligner les yeux rapidement. Est-ce mon imagination ou y a-t-il quelque structure dans les ténèbres ?

« Mon Colonel, je pense que je commence à voir quelque chose ! » dis-je.

« Ma vue revient également, » dit Teal'c.

« C'est ce que je voulais entendre, » dit Jack d'une voix presque joyeuse. A côté de moi, je l'entends se mettre sur ses pieds tant bien que mal. « Sam... si quelqu'un viens ici... vous... lui mordez la main. »

« A vos ordres, monsieur. »

Ca ne m'avait pas échappé que j'étais revenue en mode militaire dans ma façon de m'exprimer. C'est juste que ça semble plus approprié, étant donné notre situation actuelle. Jack tâtonne autour de notre prison. J'enregistre sa progression par les différents grognements des autres membres de l'équipe, alors qu'infailliblement il se débrouille pour marcher sur eux. Je peux comprendre pourquoi il est frustré, mais au bout du compte il n'y a rien que nous puissions faire sinon rester assis et attendre que notre vision revienne. Je ne sais pas combien de temps nous sommes restés inconscients. Il se pourrait que le C4 explose à tout instant. Peut-être que c'est pourquoi Jack est aussi nerveux.

Alors que ma vision devient nette, je peux juste le voir debout près de ce qui ressemble à une porte. Il semble prêt à la fracasser. Kowalski a dû le remarquer parce qu'il se lève et commence à lui parler d'une voix basse et pressante. Je ne peux pas entendre ce qu'ils disent, mais finalement il persuade Jack de venir s'asseoir avec nous.

« Je n'aime pas être dans des espaces clos, » me murmure Jack, en guise d'explication.

Ce n'en est pas vraiment une, mais j'ai le sentiment que c'est tout ce que j'obtiendrais pour le moment.

« Voulez-vous que je jette un coup d'oeil à votre main ? » ai-je demandé... ce qui le fait rire.

Nous restons là quelques heures. Malgré ma longue période d'inconscience, je dois lutter contre l'envie de dormir. Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de baisser notre garde, ne serait-ce qu'une seconde. Dès que cette porte s'ouvrira, nous tenterons de sortir d'ici. Jack n'a donné aucun ordre... Je le sais, c'est tout.

« Bon, le bon côté de la chose, c'est que ma main n'est plus floue, » dit finalement Daniel.

Je suis sur le point de le remettre à sa place, quand nous entendons des bruits de pas dans le couloir. Jack nous montre du doigt, à Daniel et moi, le mur le plus éloigné, pendant que lui, Kowalski et Teal'c s'aplatissent eux-mêmes près de la porte. Ca y est. Même si nous ne réussissons pas à nous en sortir, n'importe quoi est mieux que de rester assis là à attendre que le vaisseau explose.

Un garde Serpent entre, son casque ouvert révélant un homme barbu d'un âge indéterminé. Je dis cela parce que je sais qu'un Jaffa peut vivre plus longtemps qu'un homme normal.

« Bra'tac ? » questionne Jack.

D'accord, donc ces gars visiblement se connaissent... ce qui doit être la raison pour laquelle Bra'tac frappe Jack sur le visage avec son avant bras.

« Oh, bon sang ! » s'exclame Jack alors qu'il s'effondre, en tenant son nez.

« Idiots ! Hashak ! Vous vous êtes condamnés vous-même ! C'est tout ce que je peux faire pour vous garder en vie. Savez-vous tout ce que j'ai fait pour regagner la confiance d'Apophis et faire partie de cette campagne ? » rage Bra'tac.

Ma supposition est que ce Bra'tac est fâché à propos de quelque chose. Je reste silencieuse, ne voulant pas interrompre ce qui est visiblement une réunion très touchante.

« Tek matte, Bra'tac, » dit Teal'c, s'avançant... Il aurait pu faire cela avant que Jack ne soit frappé. Bra'tac semble se détendre légèrement.

« Bonjour, mon vieil ami. Ton fils devient fort, un jour il sera un grand guerrier. Mais tu n'aurais pas dû venir. »

« Je me tiens auprès de mes amis. Je crois que ce monde pourrait être notre seul espoir de vaincre un jour les faux dieux. »

« Oui. Aussi pathétique que cela semble à cet instant. Je suis d'accord. »

Puis il me regarde. Il est clair qu'il me voit comme une preuve de ce pathétisme. Ses yeux sont plein de dédain.

« Tu as amené une femme ? »

« Ecoutez, je ne sais pas qui vous êtes mais... » ai-je commencé en m'adressant à lui.

« Vous feriez mieux de baisser d'un ton avec Carter, Bra'tac ou elle vous mordra, » dit Kowalski avec un grand sourire. « Demandez au Colonel... Bon vous étiez en train d'admettre que la Terre allait vaincre les faux dieux ? »

« C'est vrai ? » demande Daniel.

« J'aurais peut-être même pu sauver ce monde si vous n'étiez pas intervenu, » continue Bra'tac.

« Hé ! Que pensez-vous que nous étions entrain d'essayer de faire ? C'est de notre monde que vous parlez, » dit Jack, ayant finalement assez récupéré pour se joindre à la discussion.

« Cela suffit, humain ! Ce n'est pas l'endroit pour parler de ces choses-là. J'ai reçu l'ordre par Apophis lui-même de vous exécuter. Un ordre que j'ai l'intention ne pas suivre. Venez. »

ooo

Nous avions dû laisser Daniel derrière... Et dire qu'il y a quelques heures, j'accusais Jack de faire des décisions dictées par l'émotion ? Je sais que ce n'est pas facile d'abandonner un membre de l'équipe... On ne laisse personne derrière, c'est sa règle numéro un. Je crois que c'est simplement le fait que nous allions tous mourir, de toute façon, qui l'a persuadé de le faire. Si cela avait été moi, Kowalski ou Teal'c, je ne crois pas qu'il aurait été aussi bouleversé. Après tout, nous sommes censés mourir en faisant notre devoir, pas Daniel. Le seul civil de notre équipe devait payer le prix ultime. C'est pire parce que nous n'allons pas mourir. Le hangar à Planeurs est plein, nous pouvons retourner sur Terre en volant... ou c'est ce que j'ai pensé.

« Mon Colonel, il y a deux places par planeur et nous sommes cinq, » lui dis-je.

Je n'aurais pas dû m'en faire. Même Jack peux faire ce calcul.

« Allez-y, » crie-t-il.

« Non, monsieur. »

« Non ? »

« On ne laisse personne derrière, vous vous rappelez ? »

Je devrais me sentir gênée de lui jeter ces mots-là, mais je ne l'étais pas. Je ne le laisserai pas mourir seul ici. Kowalski et Teal'c étaient déjà partis vers un des planeurs et je peux voir Bra'tac qui attendait impatiemment près d'un autre.

« Carter, le C4 va exploser. Ce n'est pas l'heure de désobéir ! »

« Jack ! Je ne vous laisse pas ici. »

« Bien... »

Il agrippe ma main et commence à me traîner vers le planeur. Que va-t-il faire ? Le vaisseau a seulement deux... oh. Il me prend sur ses genoux, me tenant étroitement. Bra'tac jette un coup d'œil vers nous... Je peux dire qu'il méprise notre faiblesse humaine, mais il ne dit rien. Il lance simplement quelque chose en direction de Jack.

« Humain, mets ceci sur toi, » ordonne-t-il.

Jack se plaint. « Notre temps est limité, nous devons partir ! »

Je me sentis poussée en arrière contre Jack lorsque l'appareil s'est élancé. Il ne se plaint pas, mais je peux dire que l'impact de mon corps est suffisant pour vider l'air de ses poumons. Il lutte pour reprendre sa respiration alors que nous nous éloignons du vaisseau... seulement pour nous retrouver soufflés par l'explosion. Jack me tient toujours et c'est uniquement la force de ses bras qui m'empêche de jaillir en avant et de me cogner contre Bra'tac.

Finalement le tremblement s'arrête et nous réussissons à maintenir un vol calme. Je lève la tête pour pouvoir regarder Jack. Il me fait un petit sourire et déplace légèrement mon corps sur ses genoux.

« Bra'tac... Bra'tac ! Vous allez bien ? » demande-t-il.

« Pas trop mal pour un vieil homme. »

Je fais un grand sourire, et sur une impulsion, je me penche en avant pour étreindre Bra'tac. Cela semble lui faire plaisir plutôt que de l'embarrasser.

« Mon Colonel ? A vous, » vient la voix de Kowalski à travers la radio.

« Nous allons bien, Charlie, » répond Jack.

« Nous aussi. Mais je ne crois pas que nous ayons gagné beaucoup de temps, notre planeur a été touché. »

« En effet, » acquiesce Teal'c.

« Nous avons été plutôt salement secoué par l'explosion, » dis-je, réalisant combien notre situation est encore sérieuse.

« Sam... » commence Jack.

« Nous sommes bas en énergie et dans une orbite assez basse, donc j'imagine que d'ici peu nous brûlerons dans l'atmosphère de la Terre. »

« Sam... levez les yeux. »

Je suis son regard. Oh Mon Dieu ! La Terre est au-dessus de nous, juste comme vous la voyez sur toutes ces photos prises de la navette. La vue me coupe le souffle.

« C'est magnifique, » ai-je murmuré.

« Oui, c'est magnifique. »

Jack ne regarde plus la vue depuis longtemps, il me regarde droit dans les yeux.

« Nous l'avons sauvée, monsieur, » dis-je, rencontrant ses yeux.

« Oui, nous l'avons sauvée. »

« Ca va être un superbe lever de soleil, Jack. »

« Vous savez, Sam, ce n'était pas une si mauvaise journée, après tout. »

« Non, pas mauvaise du tout. »

Je me penche vers lui, reposant ma tête sur son épaule. Nous sommes assis ensemble, admirant silencieusement la vue. J'entends, vaguement, Bra'tac reprendre la parole. Il partage ses derniers instants avec son ami.

« Nous mourons dignement, Teal'c. »

« Plus que cela, mon vieil ami... nous mourons libres, » répond Teal'c.

C'est _la_ chose importante... nous mourons libres... pas enfermés dans une quelconque prison Goa'uld... pas coincés dans notre propre planète, observant avec impuissance le feu pleuvoir du ciel... nous mourons libres.

« Ou pas ! »

Il n'y a qu'une seule vue plus belle que la Terre et c'est la navette Endeavour, qui vient nous chercher pour nous ramener à la maison.

ooo

Vous savez, quand j'étais enfant je voulais être astronaute... mais, maintenant, je sais pourquoi ils appellent la navette le plus mauvais planeur du monde. La Porte des étoiles est un bien meilleur moyen de voyager. J'ai, cependant, fait confiance aux pilotes de la navette. Ils l'ont posée nickel. Même Jack fut impressionné, et c'est peu de le dire. L'apesanteur était vraiment cool. Teal'c était hilarant... Mais je ne pense pas que le symbiote l'ait beaucoup appréciée. Nous dûmes attendre d'avoir une fenêtre d'atterrissage, aussi Jack et moi avons passé la plupart du temps à faire des sauts périlleux. Cela et venir à bout du problème des toilettes... mais Mr. Slurpy ? Si je ne le savais pas avant, maintenant je suis certaine que le projet Porte des étoiles est le bon endroit pour moi. En supposant que nous avons toujours un projet et que je ne sois pas traduite en cour martiale à la seconde où je serai de retour.

Je n'aurais pas dû m'inquiéter. Le Général avait organisé une belle célébration, mais sauver la Terre ne fut rien comparé à la révélation que Daniel était vivant et se portait bien. Pendant deux petites secondes, j'ai cru que Jack allait pleurer. Après que nous ayons fini d'étreindre Daniel, Jack m'a étreint si étroitement que j'ai cru qu'il allait me briser quelques côtes. Je l'ai perdu de vue après cela. Le reste de mon équipe est apparu avec deux bouteilles de champagne... avec lesquelles ils m'ont généreusement arrosée. J'en ai eu sur les vêtements, les cheveux... J'ai cru qu'ils seraient fâchés parce que je les avais laissés derrière. Apparemment Ferretti avait tenté de nous suivre, mais le temps qu'ils tentent de composer l'adresse, le vaisseau avait quitté ses coordonnées. J'adore ces gars, ce sont tout simplement les meilleurs.

Heureusement, je réussis à sauver assez de champagne pour en verser deux coupes, puis je suis partie trouver Jack.

« Jack ! » ai-je crié après lui.

Il s'est détourné de sa conversation avec le Général Hammond et m'a fait un grand sourire,

« Sam, vous sentez comme une cave à vins ! »

« C'est ce nouveau traitement de beauté au champagne que les gars ont décidé d'essayer. J'ai réussi à en sauver un peu. » Je lui tends l'autre coupe et trinque contre la mienne. « De mourir dignement, » dis-je.

« D'être libres, » répond-il.

The End.


	3. Chapter 3: Three steps forward

**Chapitre 3 : ****Three steps forward**

_Spoilers __: __In the Line of Duty (saison 2)_

ooo

Je crois que Jack a tiré la courte paille cette nuit. Il se tient dans mon salon attendant que je me change. Je lui ai dit qu'il était bien trop en avance, mais nous savions tous les deux qu'il était exactement à l'heure. C'était moi qui avais perdu le fil des choses. Non pas que je faisais quelque chose d'intéressant, mais c'est fascinant à quel point s'étendre sur le canapé et zapper peut être absorbant.

« Sam ! J'aimerais être là-bas avant l'heure de fermeture ! » crie Jack du salon.

Il s'impatiente. Je ne le blâme pas, il est en train d'attendre depuis une demi-heure déjà. Je n'ai vraiment, vraiment pas envie de faire cela. Pour une raison ou une autre, le monde hors de mon appartement est un peu trop effrayant en ce moment. C'est le premier week-end où je suis chez moi depuis... depuis... que Janet m'a donnée l'autorisation de quitter l'infirmerie. Les gars ont décidé que nous devions tous célébrer. Célébrer quoi ? Que je sois vivante ? De mon point de vue, ça ne me semble pas une si bonne chose.

« Vous allez sortir comme ça ? » demande-t-il quand finalement je sors de ma chambre.

Donc je ne semble pas super, à quoi s'attendait-il ? Pourquoi devrait-il s'en soucier ? Nous allons seulement au O'Malley, non ? Ce n'est pas comme s'ils avaient un code vestimentaire.

« Je ne dis pas que vous n'êtes pas mignonne dans votre pull... »

« Jack, laissez tomber, d'accord ? » ai-je répliqué.

Je prends mon sac à main, mais Jack m'arrête.

« Allez, Sam. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Vous portiez ça quand je vous ai ramenée chez vous. »

« Et alors ? »

« Alors, allez-vous changer. »

« Et si je restais juste ici ? »

Je m'écroule sur le canapé et allume la télé. Si je m'y prends de la bonne manière, il sera peut-être si fâché qu'il me laissera seule. Je ne veux aller nulle part et je ne veux définitivement pas m'amuser... ou quelle que soit la définition douteuse que Jack pourrait avoir de ce mot.

« Major, passez vos fesses par cette porte, » ordonne-t-il.

Ca ne marchera pas. Je le dévisage simplement. Nous ne sommes pas à la base et je ne vais pas le laisser me donner des ordres chez moi.

« Bien, comme vous voudrez, » dit-il finalement et se dirigea vers la porte. « Ceci ne va pas disparaître, Sam, croyez-moi. Vous aurez à nous faire face un jour ou l'autre. »

L'ignorant, je me pelotonne sur les coussins. Pour être honnête avec moi-même, je n'ai jamais pensé qu'il s'en irait vraiment... mais je suis contente qu'il l'ait fait. Je ne veux pas que quelqu'un me voit... pas comme ça. Jack avait raison, j'ai une allure à faire peur. Mes cheveux ne sont pas lavés, je n'ai pas de maquillage et je porte les mêmes vêtements depuis au moins trois jours. Il ne sait pas, mais je dors avec ce pull également... non pas que j'ai beaucoup dormi.

Je ne sais pas quand tout cela est allé de travers. Pendant un temps nous semblions être invincibles et j'ai été assez vaniteuse pour croire que cela avait quelque chose à avoir avec mon leadership inspiré. SG2 semble avoir mené une existence ensorcelée. Cela faisait plus d'un an que nous avons perdu le Major Davis. Même SG1 a eu des pertes... bien que Daniel ait réussi à revenir des morts... Plusieurs fois. Tout allait si bien... nous sauvions le monde, avions une grande fête et puis... Janet m'a pris des rendez-vous pour avoir des conseils psychologiques, mais je ne sais pas si j'irai. A cet instant, j'ai envie de tout abandonner. Il n'y a aucune raison pour moi de rester. Ferretti pourrait prendre le commandement de SG2 sans problème. En fait, il est plus que temps qu'il ait sa propre équipe... Il faut que j'en parle au Général Hammond...

« D'accord, j'ai réfléchi et vous ne restez pas ici. Maintenant debout et changez-vous ou je vais le faire pour vous. »

Jack... quand était-il revenu ? Puis je me rends compte qu'il n'a jamais franchi la porte. Il me redresse sur les pieds et commence à me pousser vers la chambre.

« Et ne pensez pas que je ne vous déshabillerai pas, parce que je le ferai, » ajoute-t-il.

Pendant quelques secondes, je suis trop choquée pour me débattre. C'est seulement quand il a commencé à fouiller dans ma garde-robe que je réalise qu'il est sérieux. Il me tient toujours un poignet, mais je me contorsionne, essayant de me libérer. Merde, il est fort. Il va me briser le poignet avant de lâcher. Je relâche tous les muscles de mon corps, mais il ne va pas tomber dans ce panneau non plus. En un acte de désespoir, je plante mes dents dans sa main... avec la même force que je l'avais fait la dernière fois. Jack crie et jure, ce qui ne me fait mordre qu'avec plus de force. Je sens le sang dans ma bouche avant que finalement il ne me lâche.

« Merde, Sam, qu'essayez-vous de faire ? »

« Laissez-moi seule ! »

« Non ! »

« Vous ne comprenez pas, n'est-ce pas ? J'avais une de ces choses dans la tête ! Merde, j'aurais tué tout le monde à la base si vous ne m'aviez pas arrêtée. »

« Je sais, Sam, et je sais comment ça doit vous faire vous sentir... »

« Arrêtez de prétendre comprendre... vous ne pouvez pas, OK ? »

« Si, je peux... peut-être pas le fait d'être possédé par un Goa'uld. Mais je sais ce que c'est que d'être emprisonné et de ne pouvoir rien faire contre ça. Il n'y a pas d'échappatoire, vous devez seulement attendre que les gars à l'extérieur vous aident. Dans le même temps, vous trouvez tous les moyens que vous pouvez pour conserver votre santé mentale, mais devinez quoi ? Ca ne marche pas. Vous rentrez chez vous et rien ne semble plus normal, même ceux que vous aimez. Finalement, vous finissez à l'hôpital, ligoté sur un lit pendant qu'ils remplissent votre corps de drogues pour vous calmer parce que vous avez finalement succombé et blessé quelqu'un à qui vous teniez. »

La véhémence de ses mots m'a fait trébucher en arrière. Il n'avait pas posé un doigt sur moi, mais j'avais l'impression d'avoir été battue.

« Maintenant habillez-vous et laissez-moi vous aider, » sa voix un peu plus calme. « Je vais faire quelque chose pour ça. »

Il lève sa main ensanglantée.

« Je vais aller vous chercher quelque chose, » dis-je.

« Non, ça ira. »

Je suis toujours assise sur le lit alors qu'il sort de la pièce d'une démarche raide. Soudain, je me sens petite et pathétique, pas comme la martyre torturée que je prétendais être. Très lentement, je vais dans la salle de bain et démarre la douche. En moins de dix minutes je suis prête à partir. Mes cheveux sont toujours mouillés, mais qu'est-ce que ça peut faire. Je me suis mis un peu de maquillage... et un jean avec un chemisier propre.

Jack est assis sur le canapé, sa main enveloppée dans une serviette. Pour la première fois je remarque combien il semble fatigué. Je suppose que cela a été difficile pour tous mes amis.

« Je suis prête, » dis-je doucement.

Je ne sais pas vraiment comment l'approcher. Cette nuit, nous avons vu l'autre d'un peu plus près que nous n'étions préparés... Je crois que j'aurais préféré qu'il me déshabille.

Il lève les yeux sur moi, un petit sourire sur son visage alors qu'il observe ma nouvelle apparence.

« Mieux, » dit-il.

« Allons-y, » lui dis-je, ne voulant pas vraiment prolonger la conversation.

L'atmosphère dans la voiture est tendue, c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire. Je pense qu'aucun de nous ne sait tout à fait quoi dire. Jack se concentre sur la route, et je me retrouve à fixer l'extérieur à travers la vitre.

« Ce n'est pas la route pour aller au O'Malley, » dis-je.

« Je sais, » répond-il.

« Où allons-nous ? »

« Surprise. »

« Jack ! »

« Ce n'est pas loin. »

« C'est chez vous. »

« Je sais. »

Il me fait un grand sourire.

Les lumières sont toutes allumées, donc il y a quelqu'un. Jack me fait fermer les yeux alors que je sors de la voiture et me guide. Ses doigts sont chauds et son pouce caresse doucement le dos de ma main. Nous nous arrêtons pendant quelques secondes alors qu'il ouvre la porte, puis...

« Surprise ! »

J'ouvre les yeux pour voir une pièce remplie de personnes. Presque tout le personnel de la base est là et il y a une grande banderole qui dit 'Bienvenue Sam !'. Ferretti me met un verre dans la main et me donne un baiser fraternel sur la joue. Je crois qu'il a pris des leçons d'insubordination de Kowalski... et je ne pourrais être plus heureuse.

« Je vous avais dit que je l'amènerais, » annonce Jack.

Mais à quel prix ? Je ne suis pas sûre que nous pourrons jamais nous voir l'un l'autre tout à fait de la même façon. J'ai du mal à comprendre pourquoi il s'est senti obligé d'aller si loin. Plus tard dans la soirée j'interroge Kowalski à ce propos.

« Il vous a dit ça ? » demande-t-il.

« Oui, avant que nous venions. »

« Woah... il doit bien vous aimer, plus que je ne pensais. »

« Bien m'aimer ? »

« Sam, nous savons tous que Jack a été quelque temps prisonnier de guerre en Irak, mais il ne l'a presque jamais mentionné. Et s'il le fait, il change de sujet sacrément vite. »

« Je m'en rends compte... mais que vouliez-vous dire quand vous disiez qu'il m'aimait bien? »

« Pourquoi ne lui demandez-vous pas ? »

Je jette un coup d'œil là où Jack parle au Sergent Siler... Il m'aime bien, qu'est-ce c'est supposé vouloir dire ? Juste aimer bien, ou quelque chose de plus que ça ? Ce que je pense n'a pas de sens, même pour moi-même, remarquez j'ai bu quelques bières, peut-être que j'ai mal compris ce que Kowalski a dit. Je sais que nous étions fiancés dans cet univers alterné que Daniel parle sans arrêt, mais c'étaient des personnes différentes... un Jack et une Sam différents. C'est ainsi, il le fallait. Jack surprend mon regard et sourit. Il y a une trace d'excuses dans son expression. Il s'excuse de Siler et vient vers moi.

« Vous vous amusez ? » demande-t-il.

« Si je dis oui, vous direz, 'Je vous l'avais dit' ? »

« Ferais-je cela ? »

« Oui. »

Il y a une tension dans sa taquinerie, comme si nous nous efforcions d'agir comme d'habitude. Je ne peux m'empêcher de regarder dans ses yeux, essayant de comprendre ce qu'il pense vraiment... C'est alors que, c'est comme si la pièce s'efface pendant un instant et qu'il n'y a plus que nous. Jack prend ma main et se rapproche. Il veut m'embrasser... J'en suis plus que certaine lorsqu'il incline sa tête très légèrement... nous sommes au milieu d'une fête... tout le monde va nous voir. Je réalise alors que mon corps ne va pas l'arrêter, je me penche vers lui...

« Colonel ! »

Je vais tuer le Sergent Siler.

« Vous disiez que vous alliez me montrer votre nouveau télescope. »

« Bien sûr, » répond Jack et il me serre la main avant de la lâcher.

Je me retrouve au milieu de la pièce, avec l'impression d'avoir raté quelque chose.

ooo

La fête s'est terminée vers minuit et je traîne, attendant que le Colonel me ramène chez moi. Je me dis que je pourrais appeler un taxi, mais il ne me laisserait pas faire cela. L'endroit est à présent calme et nous avons du temps pour parler. J'ai l'impression qu'il m'évite pour ne pas avoir à parler du sujet. Je pense qu'il regrette de m'avoir montré cette petite partie de lui que les autres ne voient pas. Et puis il y a le fait que nous avions failli nous embrasser... Je commence à me demander si ce n'était pas qu'une illusion de mon esprit dérangé. Je veux dire, pourquoi ferait-il cela ? Pourquoi voudrais-je faire cela ? Jack est un ami et tout, mais...

Il nettoie. J'ai le sentiment que Jack est très fier de sa maison, à sa façon très masculine. J'ai tenté de l'aider, mais il m'a dit qu'il s'en chargeait et m'a offert un autre verre. Je ne suis pas ivre... loin de là. Je pense que j'ai seulement bu deux bières de toute la soirée. La plupart du temps, je parlais. A vrai dire, personne n'a mentionné ce qui s'est passé, mais je suis stupéfaite par le nombre de soutiens que j'ai reçus et pas seulement de mon équipe. Tout le monde m'a fait savoir, à sa manière, qu'ils étaient là si j'avais besoin d'eux. Je dois admettre que je me sens beaucoup plus heureuse que je ne l'étais plus tôt dans la soirée.

Jack a allumé un feu dans la cheminée et je me sens beaucoup plus chez moi, assise là à fixer les flammes. Il ne faudrait pas beaucoup pour que je m'endorme. Le canapé semble très confortable à cet instant. Je me suis retenue toute la soirée, essayant de ne pas laisser mes émotions prendre le contrôle. Il y avait des moments où tout ce que je voulais était d'éclater en sanglots. C'était gentil à eux d'avoir préparé tout cela. Quand à revenir travailler... Je crois qu'il le faut. Sinon Dieu sait ce que Jack ferait. Il s'est donné beaucoup de mal pour me faire venir ici et je me demande maintenant s'il ne le regrette pas. Ce qu'il a dit a été dit dans un moment passionné, je ne vais pas lui en vouloir... ou même le mentionner, à moins qu'il ne le fasse.

Je me demande ce qui lui est arrivé pendant qu'il était en Irak ? Et combien de temps il lui a fallu pour s'en remettre ? J'y étais aussi, pendant un temps... mais je n'ai jamais vécu quelque chose qui pourrait se rapprocher de ce qu'il a dû vivre. D'une certaine façon cela est comparable à ce qu'il m'est arrivé. Le sentiment d'être complètement impuissant vient immédiatement à l'esprit. Au moins Jolinar était partie au bout de deux jours... imaginer des mois... des années... pour toujours.

« Vous voilà, » me dit Jack en souriant, me tendant un autre verre.

« Qu'essayez-vous de me faire ? » ai-je plaisanté.

Cela ne m'empêche pas de siroter le vin.

« Oh, c'est bon, » ai-je soupiré.

« Je ne sors pas les trucs raffinés quand la foule est là. »

« Est-ce que vous devriez boire ça... considérant le fait que vous devez encore me ramener chez moi ? »

« Vous pourriez rester ici... J'ai une chambre d'amis... et le couvre-lit est d'enfer. »

« Jack... »

« Allez... nous pouvons nous la couler douce, regarder la télé tard, finir le vin... Ce sera sympa. »

« Je ne sais pas... »

Mais ma résolution faiblissait. Je ne pouvais penser à rien de plus agréable que de me pelotonner sur son canapé, devant la cheminée et de me laisser gagner par le sommeil. Jack prend mon hésitation pour un oui, enlève ses chaussures et allume la télé. Il s'assoit dans le fauteuil opposé, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander ce que ce serait s'il était à côté de moi. Maudit soit Kowalski de m'avoir mis ces idées dans la tête... comme si l'univers alterné de Daniel ne suffisait pas. Il n'y a rien de mal à être attiré par lui... n'est-ce pas ? Si, parce que j'ai toujours eu un faible pour les types un peu en marge et, au moins, cette nuit a prouvé que Jack O'Neill peut être mis sans aucun doute possible dans cette catégorie. Bien que, là, je me demande si cette classification ne devrait pas s'appliquer à moi. Je dois être folle pour m'asseoir ici avec lui.

C'est agréable, pourtant. Nous ne disons pas grand-chose, savourant simplement la compagnie de l'autre. Je crois qu'il doit se sentir seul parfois, tout comme moi. Ceci est un moment rare dans notre vie à tous les deux. Habituellement nous passons tant de temps à courir d'une planète à une autre que nous avons, semble-t-il, à peine le temps de respirer. Si je ne suis pas en mission, je travaille au labo. Je sais que Jack est pareil... sans le travail au labo. Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps à consacrer à nous-mêmes. Oui, il y a les sorties nocturnes régulières avec le reste des gars, mais elles ne comptent pas vraiment. D'une certaine façon, c'est simplement une extension du travail. Ma récente expérience m'avait appris que j'avais besoin de... besoin de quoi ? Ce n'est pas une question à laquelle je semble capable de répondre. Ma vie entière tourne autour de la Porte des étoiles.

J'essaie de m'intéresser au film que nous regardons, mais je sais que je ne pourrai pas rester éveillée plus longtemps. Le vin, la fête... la tension de la révélation de Jack, tout cela avait épuisé mon corps.

« Jack ? » dis-je.

« Oui, » marmonne-t-il.

« Où est la chambre d'amis ? »

« Je vais vous montrer. »

Il me prend le verre des mains et le pose sur la table. Puis il me conduit à une pièce à l'arrière de la maison. Elle est petite, avec un lit pour une personne. Comme tout le reste, c'est propre et bien rangé... bien que dans mon état, il est probable que je ne m'en serais pas souciée.

« La salle de bain est la première porte à gauche et il y a des serviettes propres sous le lavabo. Je vais aller vous chercher quelque chose à mettre pour dormir. »

Il revient quelques minutes plus tard et me donne un de ses T-shirts, avant de se retourner pour partir.

« Jack, » ai-je appelé.

« Oui ? »

« Merci. »

Le vin m'a rendue un peu plus téméraire que je ne le suis habituellement. Agissant purement sur l'impulsion, je me redresse et l'embrasse sur la joue.

« Dormez bien, » me dit-il.

Qui sait, avec Jack tout à côté, j'y arriverais peut-être.

The End.


	4. Chapter 4: Four Steps Back

**Chapitre 4 ****: Four Steps Back **

_Spoilers __: The Tok'ra, Secrets (saison 2)_

ooo

Cela commence à devenir une mauvaise habitude... Passer la nuit chez Jack, je veux dire. Au cours des derniers mois, j'ai passé au moins une nuit ici à chaque période de congés. Savoir qu'il est tout près est en quelque sorte rassurant. Je ne prévois jamais de rester, mais quand il se fait tard et que nous sommes tous les deux fatigués, pour une raison ou une autre il semble naturel de le faire. Jack en a même fait une plaisanterie pour s'assurer que mon T-shirt favori soit propre. Cette nuit, il n'y avait que nous. Nous avons emporté une bouteille de vin sur le toit et regardé les étoiles. C'est stupéfiant de voir à quel point il est au courant de l'observation terrestre. Nous sommes descendus quand nous avons commencé à avoir froid et avons bu du chocolat chaud près du feu. Ca a été une soirée agréable.

Après avoir utilisé la salle de bain, je me glisse dans son T-shirt. Il est trop grand mais qui s'en soucie ? Je trouve que je suis plutôt mignonne. Malgré le fait qu'il soit propre, je peux sentir quelque chose de Jack sur le doux tissu. Je m'enfonce sous la couverture et ferme les yeux. Seule une chose manque. Mettez cela sur le compte de l'alcool, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander ce que ce serait s'il était là aussi... mis à part le fait que ce serait un peu étroit. J'utilise ces pensées agréables pour m'aider à m'endormir.

Dormir... cela fait si longtemps depuis la dernière fois que j'ai été capable de trouver facilement cette libération. Pendant que j'étais à l'infirmerie, Janet m'a abreuvée de drogues pour m'aider, mais une fois chez moi j'ai arrêté de les prendre. Je ne sais pas de quoi j'avais le plus peur : les cauchemars ou devenir dépendante aux médicaments. J'aurais dû savoir que les cauchemars étaient infiniment pires. Je crois que ça a quelque chose à avoir avec Jolinar. Ses souvenirs semblent envahir mes propres souvenirs. Il y a eu des occasions, en mission, où je savais des choses que je n'aurais pas dû savoir. Un exemple flagrant : SG1 a trouvé des appareils Goa'uld et j'étais capable de les utiliser... ce qui m'a vraiment effrayée.

Des choses vraiment affreuses sont arrivées à Jolinar. Vraiment, vraiment affreuses. Je n'arrive jamais à dire exactement ce qui est arrivé ou quand... Mais parfois ça fait si mal que je jurerais que quelqu'un me... le torture...

Ils ne sont pas tous mauvais. Il y a des occasions où les souvenirs de Jolinar sont carrément érotiques. Je vois des gens, des gens que je n'ai jamais rencontrés... Il y a un homme en particulier. Il a des yeux bleus des plus incroyables et son sourire... Sa relation avec Jolinar a dû être très spéciale. Quand je le vois je sais que je n'aurai pas de cauchemars... même si c'est juste pour une nuit.

Cette nuit... cette nuit je ne le vois pas.

Je me réveille dans le noir, ne sachant pas où je suis... Me retrouvant dans un environnement étranger, je saute hors du lit et ouvre violemment la porte. Le couloir est sombre... il n'y a pas de lumière. Je suis à nouveau dans les ténèbres de mon propre esprit, piégée alors que Jolinar parle à travers ma bouche, voit à travers mes yeux. Je sors en trébuchant, cherchant une sortie. Je ne sais comment, je me retrouve dans le salon. La lueur des dernières braises dans la cheminée produit une faible lumière... mais c'est tout ce dont j'ai besoin. Les doigts tremblants, je trouve le bois et attise à nouveau le feu. Je me blottis aussi près que je peux, ayant besoin de la chaleur. Je frissonne alors. Malgré les flammes, j'ai l'impression de ne pouvoir me réchauffer. Au bout d'un moment, je retourne dans la chambre d'amis et traîne la couverture près de la cheminée... et c'est là que Jack me trouve le matin suivant, roulée en boule au milieu du tapis.

« Sam, est-ce que ça va ? » me demande-t-il.

« Oui... J'ai simplement eu froid, » ai-je menti

Il n'a pas semblé convaincu. Je ne lui ai pas parlé des rêves, de peur qu'il pense que je suis folle.

« Vous auriez dû me réveiller, » dit-il.

« Il n'y avait pas lieu de le faire, de plus je me suis endormie tout de suite quand je me suis mise devant la cheminée. »

« Vous avez passé trop de nuits off world, si c'est la seule façon de vous sentir confortable. Voulez-vous un petit déjeuner ? »

« Ce serait bien... besoin d'aide ? »

Je me redresse sur mes pieds du mieux que je peux... et Jack en reste bouche bée. Ooops... J'avais oublié que je ne portais que son T-shirt. Je crois qu'il aime l'allure générale... ou disons plutôt mes jambes. Quoi qu'il en soit, il les fixe certainement assez longtemps. La façon dont il me regarde me fait rougir. Je peux sentir la chaleur monter à mes joues et plus il me regarde, pire c'est.

« Petit déjeuner, » lui ai-je murmuré, n'importe quoi pour le faire se ressaisir.

« Bien... oui... petit déjeuner. J'y vais... »

Il trébuche en se dirigeant vers la cuisine et je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire à moi-même. Il n'y a pas lieu de s'habiller déjà, aussi je me glisse de nouveau sous la courtepointe, la ramenant autour de moi de sorte que seule ma tête soit visible. Le feu est mort depuis longtemps et je songe à le rallumer. La maison de Jack n'est pas particulièrement froide mais il y a quelque chose de vraiment réconfortant dans les flammes.

« Jack... Est-ce que je peux rallumer le feu ? » lui ai-je crié.

« Pas de problème, » crie-t-il en réponse.

Je me sens comme un petit enfant à qui on a donné une boîte d'allumettes comme je m'apprête à brûler plus de bois. Il y a quelque chose de très satisfaisant à allumer un feu. Je jette quelques bouts de papier sur le tas simplement pour le plaisir de les voir brûler. Peut-être que c'est ce qui ne va pas avec moi... Je suis une pyromane... Eh bien, Papa a toujours dit que j'avais des tendances destructrices. Penser à Papa me fait me demander comment il va. Je l'ai appelé hier, je n'ai donc pas intérêt à réessayer aujourd'hui. Il va simplement penser que j'interfère si je téléphone ou essaie de le voir trop souvent. Ce n'est pas facile de regarder un parent mourir... J'ai vécu cela une fois, et ça ne me dit rien de revivre cela à nouveau. Je souhaite seulement avoir pu lui dire ce que je fais réellement. Cela aurait pu le rendre juste un peu fier de moi. Il a dit qu'il serait là pour quelque temps... J'espère juste que ce qu'il a dit s'avère vrai... ou essayait-il juste de rassurer sa petite fille ?

Je suis toujours blottie dans la courtepointe quand Jack revient avec le café. Il rit de moi, faisant une plaisanterie à propos d'essayer de ne pas fixer à nouveau mes jambes si je sors de la couverture. Je lui tire simplement la langue. Considérant le fait qu'il se balade en boxer et T-shirt fripé, il ne devrait pas se plaindre. Jack a un corps très agréable... même s'il a tendance à le cacher sous des vêtements amples la plupart du temps. Il me tend un mug de café juste hors de portée, essayant de m'attirer dehors.

« Jack ! » me suis-je plainte.

« Si vous ne sortez pas, alors je devrais peut-être entrer, » plaisante-t-il.

Sachant qu'il tiendra probablement parole, je déplace suffisamment le haut de mon corps pour récupérer le mug et disparaître à nouveau.

« Ca ne compte pas, » me dit-il.

Tout d'un coup, je le retrouve en train de se glisser sous la couverture à côté de moi... sans renverser son café ou le mien. Que puis-je dire ? Cet homme est doué.

« Je vous l'avais dit, » me dit-il avec un grand sourire.

Mais je ne m'en soucie pas vraiment, en fait, alors que je pose ma tête sur son épaule, je me rends compte que c'est ce qui a manqué à ma vie depuis très, très longtemps. Peut-être que ce sont les souvenirs de l'homme aux yeux bleus qui m'ont donné l'envie d'expérimenter de nouveau ce genre d'intimité.

Je ne sais pas qui se tourne le premier, mais soudain je sens ses lèvres se presser avec douceur sur les miennes. Il a dû poser son café, car il m'enlève le mug des mains, les rendant libres de s'enrouler autour de ses épaules et de l'attirer plus près. Je me sens en sécurité avec Jack. Tellement en sécurité que je le laisse m'étendre sur le dos.

Plus tard, nous sommes étendus, somnolant ensemble. Nos corps savourent la chaleur du feu et la sensation de bien-être après un bon... disons plutôt fantastique, incroyable rapport sexuel.

De temps en temps Jack modifie sa position, trouvant une nouvelle manière de me tenir plus étroitement. Cet homme... m'a totalement surprise. Je ne me suis jamais sentie si aimée... si désirée.

Je crois que nous aurions pu rester là toute la journée... si un coup brusque à la porte n'avait pas interrompu notre béatitude.

« Jack, tu es là ? » se font entendre les cris de Kowalski de l'extérieur.

« Merde, » jure Jack, se redressant comme il peut sur ses pieds puis dans ses habits.

J'enroule la couverture autour de moi et me sauve en courant vers la salle de bain. Ce n'est pas que j'ai honte de ce qu'il s'est passé... C'est juste que je ne veux pas que cela soit su par toute la base, pour le moment... surtout pas par Charlie 'la bouche de la taille du tunnel du Jersey' Kowalski. Heureusement, ma voiture n'est pas dans l'allée et ni moi ni Jack n'avons dit aux autres que nous nous voyions la nuit dernière.

« Désolé, Charlie, la pêche est annulée, » dit Jack en ouvrant la porte d'entrée.

Kowalski a dû voir quelque chose sur le visage de Jack car ce que j'entends alors est, « Tu t'es fait une fille la nuit dernière ! »

« Quoi ?... De quoi parles-tu Kowalski ? »

« Je connais cette expression... Bon sang, Jack à quoi diable penses-tu ? Tu as quelque chose de bien en cours avec le Major Carter. Ne fous pas ça en l'air en couchant avec une femme quelconque que tu as trouvée dans un bar. Sam est la meilleure chose qui te soit jamais arrivée... intelligente, belle, incroyablement sexy... »

« Je suis conscient des attributs de Sam. »

« Alors pourquoi diable vas-tu baiser ailleurs ? »

En fait, c'est amusant, mais je ne peux pas laisser ce pauvre Jack là debout et prendre tout le blâme. Il y a un peignoir accroché au dos de la porte de la salle de bain, aussi je le mets et me dirige vers l'entrée. Les yeux de Charlie sortent presque de leurs orbites.

« Satisfait ? » Jack a un large sourire.

« Major... ravi... ravi de vous voir, » bégaie Charlie.

J'ai un sourire aussi grand que celui de Jack alors que je prends sa main et l'éloigne de la porte. Je n'ai même rien à dire.

« Ferme la porte en partant, » crie Jack par-dessus son épaule alors que je le tire vers la salle de bain. Je pense qu'une longue et agréable douche est juste ce que le docteur a prescrit.

ooo

« Ca doit être ce qu'on ressent quand on est schizophrène. »

« Schizophrène ? »

Je jette un coup d'oeil à l'homme assis à côté de moi, ne réalisant pas que j'ai dit tout haut mes pensées. Il me regarde, visiblement troublé par mon commentaire. Prenant une profonde respiration, je tente d'expliquer.

« C'est une maladie mentale humaine. C'est comme un... dédoublement de personnalité. Deux personnes dans un même cerveau. Je veux dire, il y a moi, Samantha Carter et puis il y a ces restes de Jolinar qui ressentent des choses comme... »

« Comme ? » questionne-t-il.

« Comme des sentiments très profonds pour vous. »

Il me sourit, heureux de ma révélation.

« Jolinar a laissé son empreinte dans votre esprit ? »

« Oui. »

« Je suis désolé si cela vous rend mal à l'aise. »

« Non, c'est juste que... Ce que vous aviez... vous et Jolinar... Vous étiez amants pendant plus longtemps que je n'ai vécu... Bien plus longtemps que je ne vivrai ! »

« Elle a laissé ses sentiments en vous ? Vous pouvez sentir ce qu'elle ressentait pour moi ? »

« Oui... Et c'est sacrément déstabilisant. »

« Pourquoi ? » Sa question est simple, mais je fais une pause avant d'y répondre. Comment puis-je lui expliquer que j'ai déjà des sentiments très profonds pour quelqu'un d'autre ? Un homme qui est à plusieurs centaines d'années lumière d'ici... qui a un sourire mignon et des cheveux qui ne veulent simplement pas être disciplinés. Pourrais-je être plus troublée ? Je ne sais pas si j'aime Jack... pas encore. C'est trop tôt pour cela. Une partie de moi désire dire ces mots, mais l'autre partie me retient.

« Parce que dans mon esprit, ce ne sont pas que des souvenirs. Je les ressens, comme si j'avais eu cette relation avec vous pendant une centaine d'années. Je ne sais pas si je pourrais le décrire avec des mots. Ce que Jolinar ressentait pour vous, je... je ne crois pas que je serais capable de l'appréhender un jour, » ai-je répondu.

Comment le pourrais-je ? La plus longue relation que j'ai eue a duré deux ans... et s'est terminée par des fiançailles rompues. Jack et moi n'avons été... quel est le mot ?... Amants, je suppose... que depuis deux semaines. En considérant le fait que nous avons commencé en tant qu'ennemis, nous faisons les choses doucement. Pourrais-je rester avec lui pour toujours ? C'est bien trop tôt pour le dire.

« Il y a peut-être une autre façon pour vous de le communiquer. Peut-être d'une façon... autre qu'avec des mots. »

Il tend sa main vers moi et enroule ses doigts aux miens. C'est difficile de croire jusqu'où vous pouvez aller avec simplement un rêve. Je suis assise dans le désert, en haut d'une dune surplombant la Porte des étoiles et un homme du nom de Martouf me tient la main.

A la seconde où je l'ai vu, j'ai su qui il était. Je voyais son visage depuis des mois dans ces satanés rêves. Martouf... l'amant de Jolinar. Je le regarde dans les yeux et mon esprit est inondé d'émotions, je sais qu'elles ne sont pas à moi, mais je ne peux m'empêcher d'y répondre. A cet instant, Jolinar l'aurait embrassé... mais je ne peux pas faire cela... Je dois penser à Jack.

« Marjor Carter ? »

Mon regard est arraché à celui de Martouf par le son de la voix de Ferretti. Je libère ma main et me redresse maladroitement sur mes pieds. Soudain, je me sens incroyablement coupable.

« Oui ? » ai-je répondu, retrouvant en partie mon calme.

« Le Conseil veut nous voir. Je crois qu'ils sont arrivés à une décision. »

Ferretti me regarde comme s'il n'aimait pas ce qu'il vient de surprendre. Au fond de moi, je ne l'en blâme pas. De son point de vue, il vient de voir la petite amie de son meilleur ami avec un autre homme. Il ne dit rien devant moi... Ferretti est trop entraîné pour cela. Dieu, j'espère que cela ne viendra pas aux oreilles de Jack.

Nous rencontrons le Conseil... pour tout le bien que ça fait. Ils veulent des hôtes et aucun de nous ne veut l'être. Imaginez ce que ce serait avec moi, Jolinar... et un autre Tok'ra dans mon esprit... Je crois qu'il exploserait. La situation ne s'arrange pas par l'arrivée d'une autre équipe SG. Mais je ne peux empêcher mon estomac de faire un petit bond quand je vois Jack.

Ils sont venus pour me ramener sur Terre... mon père est mourant. Les Tok'ra ne nous laisseront pas partir. Je ne sais pas ce que cela me fait. Je m'isole de tous mes amis et me fourre dans le coin le plus petit que je puisse trouver. Papa est mourant. Même Jack me laisse seule. Il m'observe de l'autre côté de la pièce, prêt à venir à mes côtés et me prendre dans ses bras... si je veux de lui.

Je ne veux pas que Papa meure. Je veux qu'il vive... et je sais que c'est ce qu'il veut aussi.

« Jack, est-ce que quelqu'un vous a dit combien de temps il reste à mon père ? » ai-je demandé, le germe d'une idée s'infiltrant dans mon esprit.

« Non, on m'a seulement dit de vous ramener aussi vite que possible, » répond-il.

« Il ne sait même pas pourquoi je ne suis pas là pour lui. Il croit que je m'épuise sur une foutue antenne parabolique. »

Pendant une seconde, mes émotions menacent de déborder. Jack fait un pas protecteur vers moi, mais je ne peux accepter le soutien qu'il m'offre... pas pendant le service. Je suppose que dans une situation comme celle-ci, il est l'officier le plus gradé.

« Nous allons vous ramener à la maison, Sam, » me rassure-t-il. « La bonne nouvelle est que nous sommes huit maintenant... »

« C'est une bonne nouvelle ? » interrompt Daniel.

« Oui, plus de force de frappe. »

« Est-ce une autre de vos étranges blagues, O'Neill ? » demande Teal'c.

« Euh... non. »

« Ce serait impossible. Il n'y a qu'une seule sortie, via les anneaux. Nous aurions alors à éviter des centaines de Tok'ra. »

« Je ne désire blesser aucun d'entre eux, » ai-je protesté.

Pourquoi Jack choisit-il toujours l'option militaire ? Parfois il n'est rien de plus qu'un produit de son entraînement.

« Ecoutez, je ne suis pas très enchanté de blesser quelqu'un non plus. Mais gardez à l'esprit que ces gens veulent faire de nous des hôtes ! Et je me rappelle que vous disiez que tout cette affaire avec Jolinar-Goa'uld dans votre tête était une des pires choses qui vous soient jamais arrivées ! »

Il essaie d'être compréhensif, mais tout ce qu'il réussit à faire est de me frustrer encore plus. Je lui ai révélé cela au cours d'une conversation très intime, je n'attendais pas à ce qu'il l'expose devant tout le monde.

« C'était avant que je les connaisse mieux. Si je ne l'avais pas combattue... et savais ce que cela signifiait pour Jolinar d'être une Tok'ra, cela aurait peut-être pu être... je ne sais pas... instructif. »

Pour une raison ou une autre, je pense de nouveau à Martouf. Comment puis-je faire cela quand l'homme à qui je prétends tenir se tient juste devant moi ? Quelque chose dans la conversation que j'ai eue avec l'amant de Jolinar m'a touchée profondément. J'aime l'idée d'un amour qui puisse durer pour l'éternité.

« Je dois voir Garshaw ! » ai-je annoncé, envoyant le plus proche garde Tok'ra aller la chercher.

« Quoi ? » questionne Daniel.

« Quelle est la chose qu'ils ont le plus besoin ? »

« Eh bien, des hôtes... ce que nous ne pouvons leur donner. »

Garshaw apparaît après un minimum d'attente. Elle doit avoir été proche en espérant que l'un de nous change d'avis. Martouf vient avec elle et je ne peux m'empêcher de réagir à sa présence... Je me sens rougir à un souvenir que sa présence précipite. J'espère vraiment que Jack ne remarque pas combien cet homme me déstabilise.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? » demande Garshaw.

« Vous disiez qu'un symbiote guérit la plupart des maladies humaines ? »

« Oui. »

« Est-ce que ça inclut le cancer ? »

Du coin des yeux je vois Jack se tourner vers nous. Il sait ce que j'ai à l'esprit. Martouf et Garshaw échangent un regard perplexe.

« Qu'est-ce que le cancer ? » demande Martouf.

« C'est une maladie humaine où les cellules se multiplient sans contrôle. Vous avez des tumeurs, » ai-je expliqué, pensant qu'ils le connaissaient peut-être sous un autre nom.

« Oh, oui, c'est une affection fréquente parmi votre espèce. Nous le guérissons facilement. Ca ne pose aucun problème, » dit Garshaw.

Je respire profondément et me tourne vers Jack.

« Je pense que nous devrions au moins offrir cette chance à mon père. »

Il acquiesce. Après tout, nous n'avons rien à perdre et ça pourrait peut-être nous sortir de là... Ca pourrait peut-être sauver mon père. Jack n'essaie même pas de me contredire... et j'apprécie cela.

« Nous avons peut-être un hôte pour vous, » dit Jack.

« Vous avez un hôte pour Selmak ? » répond Garshaw.

« Oui, mon père. Il a le cancer et si Selmak peut le sauver, je crois qu'il serait volontaire pour essayer, » ai-je expliqué.

« Mais vous devez nous laisser repartir, » ajoute Jack.

« Je vous laisserai partir, vous deux, mais les autres resteront pour assurer votre retour, » décide Garshaw.

C'est mieux que rien. Maintenant tout ce que nous avons à faire est de persuader le Général Hammond.

ooo

La première fois que les yeux de Papa ont brillé, cela a été l'expérience la plus étrange de ma vie. J'ai dû refouler les sentiments de peur et de révulsion. Je sais que nous avons fait le bon choix, pourtant cela prendra un certain temps pour nous y habituer. Martouf et Garshaw ne peuvent pas rester longtemps. Le reste des Tok'ra est en danger et ils doivent partir aussitôt que possible. Papa ira avec eux... Je ne suis pas tout à fait sûre de ce que je ressens à ce sujet. C'est déjà pas terrible que nous ayons passé la plus grande partie de nos vies dans différentes parties du globe... sans parler de différentes planètes.

Ils veulent introduire les coordonnées dans l'ordinateur eux-mêmes... pour raison de sécurité... je peux le comprendre, mais je peux aussi voir que Jack n'est pas du tout impressionné par leur manque de confiance. Cela m'ennuie quelque part. Cela doit avoir un rapport avec Jolinar. Le Général Hammond m'envoie, avec Martouf, composer l'adresse de la Porte. Le Tok'ra place une main au creux de mes reins, m'indiquant que je dois le précéder. J'arrive presque à sentir l'hostilité émanant de Jack. Sûrement qu'il ne va pas perdre la tête pour un simple geste ?

Martouf est impressionné par l'installation que nous avons développée... et par le fait que c'est moi qui ait travaillé si dur sur le système. J'avoue que je suis flattée par l'attention. Peu de gens ici semblent apprécier combien d'efforts cela nécessitait pour faire fonctionner la Porte des étoiles. Tout le monde pense que Daniel Jackson est venu ici un jour et l'a fait fonctionner. Tout ce qu'il a fait fut d'identifier le septième symbole... ce que nous aurions sans doute fait avec le temps.

« Samantha », Martouf m'arrête alors que nous retournons à la salle d'embarquement.

« Oui ? » ai-je demandé.

Il me regarde dans les yeux, « J'espère que nous nous reverrons. »

« Je l'espère aussi. »

Je ne peux m'empêcher de lui sourire. Apprendre davantage de Jolinar est attirant et il y a beaucoup de choses que je veux découvrir sur ce peuple. Martouf prend ma main, et à nouveau je ressens le frisson de familiarité. Je crois que les Tok'ra doivent être habitués aux changements de corps de leurs amants.

« Vous êtes très belle, » me dit-il.

C'est la seconde fois qu'il me dit cela. Que veut cet homme de moi ? Avant que j'aie le temps de parler, de respirer, ses lèvres font contact avec les miennes. Une autre partie de moi prend contrôle et je me retrouve en train de répondre au baiser. Il me touche d'une façon que personne d'autre ne peut... pas même Jack... Jack... Oh mon Dieu ! J'ai complètement oublié Jack. Je m'arrache de Martouf, mais c'est trop tard. Il y a quelqu'un qui nous observe... Quelqu'un qui est venu de la salle d'embarquement, simplement pour voir ce qui nous retenait si longtemps.

« Jack... Jack, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, » dis-je.

« Si, ça l'est, » répond-il.

« Samantha ? » questionne Martouf.

Il ne comprend pas. Comment le pourrait-il ? Je n'ai jamais mentionné Jack.

« Si vous êtes prêt à partir..., » Jack fait clairement entendre qu'il veut que Martouf parte d'ici.

D'accord, peut-être que tout ira bien... Il ne s'est pas mis en colère après moi. Jack sait peut-être que c'était une erreur. Ce n'était pas moi qui embrassais Martouf... pas vraiment, pas le moins du monde...

Nous voyons les Tok'ra partir en toute sécurité... Je dis au revoir à Papa et Jack ne dit toujours rien. Il me rend nerveuse. Je m'attendais à une quelconque réaction. Ou peut-être qu'il attend juste que nous soyons seuls. J'espère vraiment que je n'ai pas tout foutu en l'air.

Il quitte la salle d'embarquement sans même me regarder.

« Jack... Jack... ! » Je crie après lui.

« Arrête ! » réplique-t-il brusquement.

« Laisse-moi au moins m'expliquer. »

« Ferretti m'a dit que toi et Marty sembliez assez affectueux. Je ne l'ai pas cru jusqu'à ce que je vous voie tous les deux en train de faire un ballet de langues ici. »

Foutu Ferretti... je vais le tuer... je le jure.

« Il était l'amant de Jolinar, » ai-je expliqué.

« Donc tu as pensé avoir un aperçu ? Davantage de recherche, Major ? »

« Ce n'était pas ça. »

« Alors qu'est-ce que c'était ? Tu as aimé, non ? »

« Non. »

« Tu as décidé de faire une petite comparaison, c'est ça ? Etait-il mieux que moi ? Ou veux-tu un autre essai... pour t'en assurer ? »

« Voudrais-tu juste écouter ? »

« Il n'y a rien que tu puisses me dire... »

« Jack ! »

Il s'éloigne. Je crie après lui, mais il ne tourne même pas la tête.

Qu'ai-je donc fait ?

Qu'ai-je donc fait ?

The End.


	5. Chapter 5: Timesteps

**Chapitre 5 : Timesteps **

_Spoilers : Serpent's Song, 1969 (saison 2)_

ooo

« Jack O'Neill est un salaud... owwww ! »

N'est-ce pas ainsi que j'avais commencé ?

« Calme-toi, » m'avertit Janet en mettant un autre point de suture à ma main. Je me mords la lèvre et je la regarde faire. La blessure n'est pas sérieuse, juste une profonde éraflure que je me suis faite sur un morceau de métal. A ce moment-là, je l'ai à peine sentie, j'étais trop absorbée par la technologie alien que nous avions trouvée. Ce n'est que quand Ferretti a remarqué que j'avais du sang qui coulait sur mon pantalon que je me suis rendu compte de ce qu'il s'était passé. Nous avons essayé de la nettoyer, mais c'était évident que j'allais avoir besoin de points de suture... nous sommes donc rentrés... tout ça parce que je ne faisais pas assez attention.

« Voilà, » dit-elle, plaçant un bandage sur la blessure.

« Janet ? »

« Oui ? »

« Que diable vais-je faire ? »

Je ne crois pas qu'elle ait beaucoup d'indulgence pour moi et je ne peux pas vraiment la blâmer. Personne ici n'en a. Soyons francs, j'ai été celle qui a tout foutu en l'air. Jack n'essayera même pas de me parler... Je crois que je préférais quand il m'insultait. Au moins il faisait attention à moi, en quelque sorte. Il me manque plus que je ne l'aurais cru possible... ainsi que le reste de SG1. Ce n'est pas qu'ils font exprès de m'éviter. Nous sommes toujours parfaitement professionnels, mais la camaraderie s'est envolée.

« Est-ce que tu viens au O'Malley ce soir ? » demande-t-elle.

« Non, vaut mieux pas, » ai-je répondu.

Janet hausse simplement les épaules, ne faisant même pas une tentative pour m'inciter à sortir. Peut-être que je devrais... remarquez, Jack partirait probablement. Regardons les faits en face, ils étaient ses amis quand nous avions commencé cela et ils le resteraient jusqu'au bout. Non, c'est une soirée chez moi avec le chat et une bouteille de vin... oh joie !

« Sam..., » commence Janet.

« Oui ? »

« Tu ne peux pas continuer ainsi... tu t'en rends compte, n'est-ce pas ? Si cette blessure est une indication, ta dispute avec Jack affecte ton travail. »

« Je... Je l'aime vraiment bien, Janet. »

« Je sais. Nous tous. C'est pourquoi tu dois remettre ta vie en ordre. Ecoute, que dirais-tu d'une soirée entre filles... disons vendredi ? »

Je sais qu'elle va me sermonner, mais je n'en ai que faire. J'en suis au point où j'ai soif de contact humain.

« Ce serait amusant... merci. »

Martouf nous a rendu visite il y a deux semaines... et Jack a été au plus près de moi depuis notre rupture. A la seconde où Martouf a descendu la rampe, Jack était juste derrière moi, comme une sorte de chien de garde. J'ai pensé que, peut-être, c'était un signe qu'il faiblissait. Pas tant de chance... il m'excluait toujours de sa vie. Il ne veut pas de moi, mais apparemment il n'allait pas laisser quelqu'un m'approcher. Je n'ai eu qu'une seule occasion de parler brièvement à Martouf... heureusement, Daniel nous a interrompu avant que les choses ne dérapent.

Je ne crois pas que Papa ait été très content avec moi non plus. Il n'a rien dit, mais il n'avait pas à le faire. J'ai eu le sentiment qu'il aimait bien Jack... le seul type avec qui je suis sortie et pour qui mon père avait une bonne opinion.

Les affaires que j'ai laissées chez Jack m'ont été dûment retournées. Sur le pas de ma porte, sans note, rien. Il n'a même pas sonné. J'aimerais lui retourner toutes les choses qu'il m'a données... mais je ne peux pas. Je m'accroche à elles, parce qu'elles sont la seule partie de lui qu'il me reste. C'est n'est même pas le sexe qui me manque. Je peux vivre sans ça... Je veux ravoir son amitié.

Parlant du loup. L'objet de mes ruminations entre dans l'infirmerie. SG1 doit juste rentrer de leur dernière mission. Jack me dévisage. Pendant une seconde, je vois le masque glisser, mais il se détourne rapidement et reprend son masque d'indifférence. Je suppose qu'il ne s'attendait pas à me voir ici... SG2 était supposé être off world pendant encore deux jours. Le Général Hammond a arrangé la rotation pour s'assurer que nos équipes respectives soient rarement à la base ensemble pour une longue période.

« Je peux faire quelque chose pour vous, Colonel ? » demande Janet.

« Charlie est sur le chemin. Il s'est pris un coup sur la tête. Il dit qu'il va bien, mais je n'en suis pas si sûr. Faites-moi une faveur et assurez-vous qu'il prenne du repos, » répond-il.

« Je le ferai. Je le ligoterai au lit s'il le faut. »

« Comment, Doc, si j'avais su que vous aviez ce genre de fantasmes... »

Il laisse la phrase mourir de façon suggestive et Janet glousse. Merde Jack, il flirte avec elle exprès. Mon visage ne trahit aucune émotion quand je dis au revoir à Janet et sors de l'infirmerie. J'essaie de me cacher dans mon labo, mais, pour quelque raison, le Général Hammond descend me trouver. C'est inhabituel... d'habitude il me fait appeler à son bureau.

« J'ai entendu dire que vous étiez blessée ? » commence-t-il.

« Oui, monsieur, » ai-je répondu, légèrement troublée.

Il a longuement regardé ma main avant de continuer,

« Le Major Kowalski a été restreint à l'infirmerie pour trois jours. Sa commotion semble assez sérieuse. »

« Je suis désolée d'entendre ça. Dites-lui que je lui souhaite un bon rétablissement. »

« Je le ferai, Major. SG1 doit repartir demain et j'aimerais que vous preniez sa place. »

« Quoi ? Je veux dire, pourquoi... monsieur ? »

« Il faut un deuxième officier de l'USAF présent au cas où ils rencontreraient des hostilités. Puisque SG2 est revenu plus tôt, vous êtes libre. »

« Mais monsieur... je ne pense pas que je sois la meilleure personne... Qu'en est-il de Ferretti ? »

« Y a-t-il une raison personnelle pour laquelle vous ne pouvez pas obéir à mon ordre ? »

« Non, monsieur. »

« Alors soyez présente dans la salle d'embarquement à 8 heures demain matin. »

« A vos ordres, mon Général. »

Qu'est-ce qu'Hammond essaie de me faire ? A moins qu'il ne pense que, en forçant Jack et moi à travailler ensemble, d'une manière ou d'une autre nous oublierions nos différences. C'est peu probable. Jack O'Neill est l'homme le plus obstiné, têtu, difficile que j'ai jamais rencontré. Mais le Général m'a donné un ordre et donc je dois le suivre... même si je préférerais me tirer une balle dans la tête.

Je crois que je vais rester ici cette nuit. Ce sera plus sûr. Si je quitte la base, je serai tentée de déserter. Il y a plein de trucs sur lesquels je dois travailler et ça me permettra peut-être de ne plus penser à Jack O'Neill. Avec de la chance, il refusera si violemment mon affectation que le Général reviendra sur sa décision et me laissera ici. Si nous rencontrons une situation potentiellement hostile, il nous faudra être capable de travailler ensemble et je ne crois pas que nous puissions faire cela en ce moment.

ooo

Tout ceci est de ma faute.

J'ai dû me mélanger les pédales dans mes calculs, d'une manière ou d'une autre... entrer les mauvais nombres dans l'ordinateur...

Je ne sais pas comment nous nous sommes retrouvés coincés en 1969, mais c'est mon boulot de nous ramener tous à la maison. Pourquoi diable le Général Hammond n'a-t-il pas été plus explicite dans sa note ? Deux dates ne vont pas nous mener bien loin même si nous réussissons à trouver la Porte des étoiles. Au moins, je sais pourquoi il a tant insisté pour que j'aille avec SG1. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de laisser quelqu'un d'autre y aller... même si Jack et moi nous nous tuons l'un l'autre pendant la mission.

En parlant du loup... Il s'est remis à m'insulter... ce qui est super. Merveilleux. J'essaie de lui dire des trucs importants sur la modification de la ligne de temps et il l'utilise comme une excuse pour me faire apparaître stupide. Bravo pour le professionnalisme, Jack. Remarquez... si nous modifions l'histoire, peut-être qu'il n'existera pas et cela résoudrait tant de mes problèmes.

Nous sommes sur la route depuis deux jours maintenant. Le bus n'est pas assez grand pour que nous dormions tous en même temps, aussi nous avons campé à l'extérieur, autour d'un feu... comme si nous étions off world. Ironiquement, je crois que c'est le plus loin de chez nous que nous irons jamais.

Comme il fallait s'y attendre, je n'arrive pas à dormir. Je reste étendue, les yeux fermés, faisant des calculs dans ma tête... toujours incapable de trouver ce qui est allé de travers. Ma concentration est si totale que je sens à peine quelqu'un placer une deuxième couverture sur moi et l'envelopper autour de mon corps. Je reste complètement immobile, de peur d'ouvrir les yeux et de briser l'enchantement. Ce que je sens ensuite est une main écarter les cheveux de mon front. C'est Jack. Même si je ne reconnais pas son contact, je peux sentir l'odeur de cuir de sa veste. Faites-lui confiance pour choisir ce vêtement, évidemment... bien que je dois reconnaître qu'il est plutôt sexy dedans.

« Jack ? » La voix calme de Daniel brise l'instant.

« Quoi ? » répond Jack en murmurant.

« J'allais vous demander la même question. »

« Elle avait l'air d'avoir froid. »

Il agit comme si c'est quelque chose qu'il ferait pour Daniel ou Teal'c. Je l'entends s'éloigner, mais lui et Daniel continue leur conversation à voix basse.

« Cela aiderait-il si je vous disais quelque chose ? »

« Probablement pas. »

« Vous savez quand Martouf nous a payés une visite. »

« Oui. »

« Je suis tombé sur eux en train de discuter. »

« Je ne veux pas entendre ça, Daniel. »

« Croyez-moi, vous le voulez. »

Je me raidis sous les couvertures, me demandant ce que va dire exactement Daniel. Il n'est arrivé qu'à la fin de notre 'conversation', il aurait facilement pu avoir la mauvaise impression.

« Je ne pense pas qu'elle l'aime tant que ça. »

« Vraiment ? »

Sa voix est plate et monotone, il ne croit pas Daniel... et pourquoi le devrait-il ?

« Eh bien, pas Martouf en soi, mais Lantash. Elle n'était vraiment pas heureuse avec certaines choses qu'il a dites, » continue Daniel.

« Vous m'en voyez navré. »

« Il essayait de s'excuser pour Lantash, et disait qu'il commençait vraiment à bien l'aimer. »

« Vous m'aviez dit que j'allais aimer ce que vous alliez dire. »

« Faites-moi confiance... Sam a parlé de cette affaire à propos du fait qu'elle n'était pas Jolinar et qu'ils ne pouvaient pas simplement continuer là où les choses étaient entre lui et Rosha. Elle était très animée. »

Depuis combien de temps Daniel se tenait-il à l'extérieur de la porte ? Je n'avais jamais réalisé qu'il avait entendu autant. Bien que j'avoue avoir été tellement troublée que je me foutais que la moitié de la base ait pu entendre. Si Martouf avait attendu un peu plus longtemps pour exprimer son affection, j'aurais peut-être été plus réceptive, mais...

« Puis Martouf vous a mentionné, d'une manière pas très flatteuse, j'ajouterais, et... »

« Et ? »

« Je pense que Sam l'a frappé. »

« Vraiment ? »

Jack rit pour lui-même, sans aucun doute content par la scène que Daniel venait de dépeindre. A ce moment-là, j'étais morte de honte pour ce que j'avais fait. Je ne réagis pas ainsi d'habitude. Janet avait raison quand elle me disait que ma rupture avec Jack affectait mon travail. Soyons francs, j'aurais pu provoquer un incident intergalactique.

« Elle était juste en train de s'excuser quand je suis entré, » continue Daniel. « Il y avait une marque rouge sur son visage. Je crois qu'elle l'a frappé assez fort. »

« Bon point pour elle... le sale serpent le méritait. »

« Aussi vous pouvez abandonner l'idée de Sam se mettant avec Martouf d'ici peu. »

« Pourquoi cela devrait-il m'importer ? »

« Jack... n'importe qui avec un peu d'esprit peut dire que vous êtes amoureux de Sam. Ne vous faites pas cela à vous-même. »

« Même si je voulais... Sam... je ne sais pas si je pourrais à nouveau lui faire confiance. »

Je crois que c'est là le vrai problème. Jack voit la vie en noir et blanc. Il ne pourra jamais comprendre une situation où je... j'ai fait ce que j'ai fait. Il y avait une raison pour laquelle cela est arrivé et c'est ce que tout le monde semble oublier. Je blâme Jolinar pour beaucoup de choses, mais dans ce cas précis... Je ne sais pas. Je me mets sur le dos, tentant de trouver une position plus confortable et mon mouvement arrête toute conversation ultérieure. Quel dommage ! J'aurais aimé entendre quelles autres perles de sagesse Daniel allait dire. Non pas que je crois que cela aurait donné un quelconque résultat, mais c'était gentil à lui d'essayer.

D'habitude, je n'ai aucune difficulté à dormir à l'extérieur. Parfois les lits sont plus un problème qu'autre chose. Je décide finalement de simplement me lever et d'aller marcher. Personne d'autre ne semble éveillé. Jack a pensé qu'il n'était pas nécessaire de monter la garde... après tout nous sommes probablement assez en sécurité ici. Je me déplace aussi silencieusement que possible, m'éloignant du bus en m'enfonçant dans les bois. Il doit y avoir un moyen de rentrer. Le Général Hammond a dû penser que cette note signifierait quelque chose pour moi. Si je n'étais pas si préoccupée par Jack, peut-être que j'aurais trouvé à présent. Il a raison sur une chose cependant, nous aurons besoin de la Porte des étoiles, donc au moins, nous nous dirigeons dans la bonne direction.

Un autre jour dans ce fichu bus... Cette fois c'est Daniel qui conduit, ce qui, franchement, m'effraye. Il a tendance à être si facilement distrait. Jack passe le temps affalé sur un des sièges, semblant immunisé à la conduite erratique de son collègue. S'il y a eu un changement majeur dans son cœur la nuit dernière, il n'en donne aucun signe. C'est ainsi jusqu'à ce que nous nous installons le camp pour la nuit. Nous sommes tous assis près du feu. Je ne fais pas vraiment attention... essayant toujours de trouver un moyen de rentrer. Quelqu'un me fourre un mug dans la main et cela me prend quelques secondes pour réaliser que c'est Jack... et il s'assoit à côté de moi. Sa jambe recouverte par le jean frôle la mienne, me distrayant une seconde. Je dois vraiment, vraiment me concentrer sur le feu pour m'empêcher de réagir. Nous brûlons beaucoup de bois de pin, aussi les flammes crépitent et explosent... explosent... explosion !

« Une éruption solaire ! » dis-je tout haut.

« Quoi ? » demande Jack.

« C'est la seule explication. Nous avons dû être renvoyés dans le temps à cause d'une éruption solaire. »

« N'était-ce pas une erreur dans vos calculs ? » s'enquiert Teal'c.

« Je ne pense pas, Teal'c. Après la mission sur Abydos, quand nous n'arrivions pas à trouver comment faire fonctionner à nouveau la Porte, on m'a demandé de faire des recherches sur d'autres applications de la Porte, y compris le voyage dans le temps. »

« Que suggérez-vous ? » questionne Jack.

« Simplement ceci. »

Je ramasse un bâton et commence à dessiner sur le sol. Jack regarde par-dessus mon épaule, pour une fois intéressé.

« Et si une énorme éruption solaire s'est produit juste au moment même nous étions en transit entre la Terre et une autre Porte des étoiles ? Si le vortex se déplace plus près du soleil à cause du champ magnétique généré par l'éruption, l'augmentation de la gravité pourrait nous ramener sur Terre, » ai-je expliqué.

« Pourquoi n'avons-nous pas essayé cela auparavant ? » demande Daniel.

« Parce que les éruptions solaires sont impossibles à prédire. La lumière met plusieurs minutes pour voyager du soleil jusqu'à la Terre, donc le temps qu'une éruption d'une magnitude suffisante soit confirmée, c'est déjà trop tard. »

« Si elles sont impossibles à prédire, comment allons-nous retourner chez nous ? »

« 10 août à 9:15am. C'est dans la note. »

« C'est l'heure et le jour de la prochaine éruption ? » ajoute Jack.

« Oui. Le Général Hammond doit avoir utilisé mes propres recherches pour comprendre ce dont nous aurions besoin. »

« Ou peut-être est-ce pour cela il vous a demandé de faire les recherches en premier lieu. »

« Et ensuite il a cherché et trouvé deux éruptions en août 1969 qui pourraient nous ramener à la maison. »

« Général Hammond, vous n'êtes qu'un vieux... Alors Carter, pensez-vous que vous pourrez nous faire rentrer pour vendredi ? »

« Pourquoi vendredi ? »

« Un rendez-vous. »

« Vraiment ? »

Je ne peux m'empêcher d'être faussement timide. Merci, Daniel ! Je me demande où il va m'emmener.

« Oui, Janet m'a arrangé un rendez-vous avec une amie à elle. Je détesterais manquer ça, » finit Jack.

Mon coeur a des battements irréguliers. Jack va sortir avec quelqu'un d'autre... et il n'a simplement pas pu résister à remuer le couteau dans la plaie. Salaud.

« Non, nous ne voudrions pas que vous manquiez ça, » dis-je, faiblement.

Je ne le laisserai pas voir combien il m'a blessée... Non, pas question...

ooo

Nous sommes rentrés vendredi.

Je me prépare pour rencontrer Janet pendant que Jack, sans aucun doute, salive d'anticipation à la pensée de son rendez-vous. J'espère vraiment que ce n'est pas quelqu'un avec qui je travaille à la base, je ne crois pas que je pourrais supporter ça. Imaginez si je les vois ensemble... je ne sais pas ce que je ferais. Eh bien, en fait, pour être honnête, il est probable que je m'éloignerais simplement. Je dois arrêter de penser ainsi. J'ai perdu Jack, voilà tout.

Janet m'emmène dans un restaurant très chic pour que nous puissions noyer notre chagrin dans la bonne nourriture et le bon vin. Avec cela en tête, je mets de côté mon habituel jean et sors une robe de ma penderie. Un petit modèle noir... autant être préparée, juste au cas où nous rencontrerions des hommes. Ca fait un bout de temps depuis que je l'ai portée la dernière fois, mais elle me va toujours. Je me mets un peu de maquillage et me considère prête à rencontrer le monde. Jack O'Neill, tu ne sais pas ce que tu rates. Je suis habillée pour faire des ravages et je ne serais pas trop regardante.

Le restaurant est de l'autre côté de la ville, et j'arrive un peu en avance. Je me fais conduire à notre table, m'assois et attends Janet, en parcourant le menu. C'est vraiment un endroit très chic. J'espère que Janet était sérieuse quand elle a dit qu'elle payait. Elle est plus en retard que je ne m'y attendais. Je prie qu'elle n'ait pas été retenue à la base, je déteste dîner seule. Me sentant quelque peu ennuyée, je me retrouve en train de jeter des coups d'œil vers la porte pour ce qui me semble au moins la centième fois. Quelqu'un vient juste d'entrer, mais ce n'est pas Janet. Je me cache derrière le menu. Que diable fait-il ici ? Je ne puis croire que le destin serait si cruel qu'il amène ici son rendez-vous. Ca ne semble pas être son type d'endroit.

Allez Janet, ne me laisse pas lui faire face seule. Je me demande où est sa petite amie. Je n'ai pas l'impression qu'il y ait quelqu'un qui soit seule. Attends une seconde... il y a une rousse de l'autre côté près de la fenêtre. Ce doit être elle. Belle, taille mannequin... Merde. J'espérais que j'étais plus maligne, mais si c'est une amie de Janet, elle est probablement intelligente. Je me détourne résolument. Même si Janet ne vient pas, je vais dîner, puis partir. Je vais être celle qui agit comme une adulte civilisée. Je me demande ce qu'il penserait de cette robe.

Je retourne étudier le menu. En tout cas, Janet va me payer pour ça, aussi je vais prendre les plats les plus chers de la carte... beurk... pas question que je mange ça... D'accord, disons le second plus cher.

« Euh, salut... désolé d'être en retard, » me dit une voix.

Ce n'est pas Janet. Je baisse la carte et regarde l'homme qui a pris le siège en face de moi. Il porte un costume. Je ne savais pas qu'il avait autre chose que la cravate qui va avec son uniforme. Et il a passé un coup de peigne dans ses cheveux.

« Que dia... ? Carter ! » commence-t-il.

« Je crois que nous nous sommes faits avoir, » finis-je pour lui.

Malheur à toi, Janet, pour m'avoir fait cela. Juste quand je pensais avoir réussi à l'oublier, tu me forces dans cette situation. Je ne sais quoi faire. Pas question que je reste ici. Je ne vais sûrement pas donner à Janet cette satisfaction.

« J'aurais dû m'en douter, » dit-il. « Ecoute, ce n'est pas de ma faute. »

« Vraiment ? Mais tu étais plutôt enthousiaste pour accepter l'offre de Janet ? »

« Oui, je l'étais... tu te demande pourquoi ? »

Nos voix montent et les gens commencent à nous regarder. Ca doit être la raison pour laquelle Janet a sélectionné ce lieu. Elle pensait que peut-être l'environnement étoufferait notre tendance à l'agressivité. Pas question. Pas question de rester assise là à écouter ceci. Jack peut très bien manger seul et ramasser quelqu'un au bar... Vraiment je m'en fiche. Repoussant ma chaise, je prends mon manteau et mon sac à main.

« Sam, attends une seconde, » dit Jack.

« C'est vraiment une mauvaise idée, » lui dis-je.

« Janet t'a dit que c'était à ses frais ? »

« Oui ? »

Que manigance-t-il ? Jack me fait un grand sourire et agite la liste des vins devant moi.

« Pour commercer, ils servent du Dom Pérignon... et je sais combien tu aimes le bon champagne. »

Une fois, il m'a acheté une bouteille, pour mon anniversaire. Nous l'avons bue au lit.

« Est-ce que tu suggères que... » ai-je commencé.

« Que nous donnions à Janet une addition qu'elle n'oubliera pas de si tôt. »

Son humeur est contagieuse et je ne peux m'empêcher de glousser doucement. Ca vaudrait presque le coup... rien que pour voir l'expression sur le visage de Janet.

« Alors qu'en dis-tu ? Commençons avec un peu de saumon fumé, du caviar... »

« Beurk ! »

« D'accord, pas de caviar... Tu es superbe, au fait. »

Très lentement, je me retrouve assise. Jack appelle le serveur et commande une bouteille de champagne. Considérant que c'est Janet qui paie... c'est vraiment très, très bon.

The End


	6. Chapter 6: Six Steps

**Chapitre 6 ****: Six Steps**

_Spoilers __: A Matter of Time (saison 2), Into the Fire__ (saison 3)_

ooo

Si cela avait été un film, Jack et moi nous serions embrassés et réconciliés. Je dois avouer que c'était l'idée de nous réconcilier qui m'a fait accepter de rester au restaurant et non pas sortir comme un ouragan et rentrer chez moi... ce qui aurait été tout à fait dans mes droits. Cependant, non contente de nous piéger, nos soi-disant amis ont décidé de jouer les voyeurs. Aucun d'eux ne sachant ce que le mot 'discrétion' signifiait.

Quand Jack et moi sommes sortis du restaurant, il y avait la voiture de Daniel garée juste à l'extérieur. J'ai simplement frappé à la vitre et tendu à Janet l'addition. Puis Jack et moi sommes partis chacun de notre côté, nous disant à peine bonne nuit. S'ils n'avaient pas été là, je crois qu'il aurait peut-être... quoi ? Serré ma main ? Le dîner avait été un peu tendu. Nous commencions juste à nous détendre après deux coupes de champagne. Même alors il y avait une tension entre nous que je n'arrive pas vraiment à expliquer. Nous avons gardé nos discussions neutres et aucun de nous n'a mentionné Martouf.

Peut-être que nous aurions mieux fait de nous crier dessus... au moins nous aurions, peut-être, mis à nu nos sentiments, au lieu de les enfermer à l'intérieur... mais nous aurions probablement fini éjectés du restaurant, et je doute que Janet aurait accepté de payer notre caution.

Je suis donc là. Me dirigeant à pieds vers chez moi à travers les rues couvertes de neige, les bras chargés de courses. Retournant dans mon appartement vide. Il fait diablement froid dehors, le vent me cingle le visage et les mains. Je crois que j'aurais dû mettre des gants et une écharpe. L'épicerie n'est pas loin, mais je ne croyais pas qu'il était possible d'avoir si froid en si peu de temps. C'est une des raisons pour lesquelles Papa a toujours pensé que j'avais besoin de quelqu'un pour veiller sur moi. Je ne sais pas quand il est l'heure de rentrer.

Plus très loin maintenant. Pourquoi vais-je toujours au magasin pour acheter du pain pour revenir avec tout sauf le pain ? Je ne crois pas qu'il y ait un seul truc dans ces sacs ayant une réelle valeur nutritive, et ça pèse une tonne. Je déteste faire les courses. La plupart du temps, je mange à la base. Au moins comme ça, je n'ai à décider qu'entre peu de choix... et je ne suis pas obligée de manger ma cuisine épouvantable. OK, ce n'est pas si mauvais que ça. Il y a quelques petites choses que je sais vraiment bien cuisiner... du moins c'est ce que disait Jack... mais je crois qu'il était plus intéressé par le dessert, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Pourquoi fallait-il que je pense à cela ? L'image de Jack et de crème fouettée n'était pas une de celle que je désirais là tout de suite.

Je fais une pause sur le trottoir, en face du bâtiment où se trouve mon appartement, prête à traverser la rue. Il semble y avoir plus de trafic que d'habitude. Je suppose que les gens essaient de rentrer chez eux avant la prochaine chute de neige. D'après la vue du ciel, ça ne devrait plus tarder. Ce sera agréable de la regarder... une fois que je serai au chaud. Me dépêchant de traverser la route, je manque de voir les deux personnes qui sont devant l'entrée. La tête baissée pour me protéger du vent, je marche droit sur l'une d'entres elles.

« Pardon, » me suis-je excusée, et je m'apprête à la contourner.

Par réflexe, je lève les yeux directement sur le visage de Jack. Ce n'est pas contre lui que je me suis cognée... c'est à la femme blonde, mais ma surprise est telle que je la remarque à peine.

« Jack ? » ai-je interrogé.

Que diable fait-il là ? Et qui diable est-elle ?

« Sam, » me salue-t-il, semblant légèrement mal à l'aise. Pris sur le fait, n'est-ce pas ? Quelle impression cela fait-il ?

Nous nous dévisageons et je lui fais un sourire nerveux. Je crois que nous avons tous les deux oublié qu'il y a quelqu'un d'autre avec nous. Elle signale rapidement sa présence, cependant. Elle tousse, pas vraiment discrètement, ce qui nous sort tous les deux de notre contemplation mutuelle.

« Euh... Sara... Voici Sam Carter, » dit-il.

Sara ? Pas son ex-femme Sara ? Oh s'il vous plait, ne me dîtes pas qu'il s'est remis avec elle. Je sais qu'ils ont dû s'aimer autrefois, mais sûrement plus maintenant. Je ne savais même pas qu'ils se voyaient encore... mais aussi... Jack n'a jamais beaucoup parlé... Il ne m'a jamais vraiment parlé d'elle.

« _La_ Sam ? » questionne Sara.

« Euh... oui, » répond Jack.

« Vous êtes plus jeune que je ne m'y attendais. »

Il n'y a pas grand-chose que je puisse ajouter à cela. Je passe nerveusement d'un pied sur l'autre alors qu'elle me regarde de haut en bas. Pour je ne sais quelle raison, j'ai l'impression que Jack lui a dit que nous étions ensemble... mais n'a jamais mentionné la rupture. Ce qui, en quelque sorte, explique son attitude, et le fait qu'elle me regarde comme si je j'étais une moins que rien.

Je me réprimande d'avoir des pensées si peu charitables. Ces deux personnes ont perdu leur fils. Je peux voir leur peine partagée à la manière dont ils se jettent des coups d'œil... effrayés, mi remplis de désir. Si Sara ne m'aime pas... eh bien, elle en a tous les droits.

« Alors à quand le mariage ? » continue Sara.

Je suis si surprise qu'un des sacs de courses me glisse des mains. C'est uniquement les réflexes affûtés de Jack qui empêchent une bouteille de vin d'aller s'écraser sur le trottoir. Il devrait vraiment lui expliquer, mais tout ce qu'il fait est de faire non de la tête.

« Hum... en fait, Sara, » ai-je commencé.

« Bien sûr, j'interromps, » me coupe-t-elle. « Vous deux avez visiblement des plans. A un de ces jours, Jack. »

« Oui. Prends soin de toi, » répond-il.

« Ravie de vous avoir rencontrée, Sam. »

Cette conversation devient plus confuse avec chaque seconde qui passe. Jack rencontre par hasard son ex-femme à l'extérieur de mon appartement ? Si c'est le cas, que faisait-il ici ? Il y a quelque chose de presque nostalgique dans son expression alors qu'il la regarde s'éloigner. Je peux dire qu'il la désire toujours. Cette pensée même fait monter des larmes à mes yeux, mais je suis assez forte pour ne pas laisser Jack les voir.

« Je devrais, » il fait des gestes vers la rue, dans la même direction que Sara a prise.

« A moins que tu ne veuilles monter pendant un moment ? » ai-je suggéré.

« Je ne peux pas, je dois retourner à la base. »

« Oh. »

« Oui, SG1 a une mission de prévue à 22 heures. »

« Une autre fois. »

« Peut-être. »

L'un de nous doit partir ou nous serons là, debout dans la neige, le reste de la nuit. C'est à moi de bouger. Je lui reprends le sac des mains et entre dans l'immeuble.

Je monte les marches très lentement. Une partie de moi veut redescendre en courant et l'empêcher de partir, mais pas question que je fasse cela. De plus SG1 a une mission... du moins je présume qu'il me disait la vérité à ce sujet. Ca aurait pu être simplement une excuse pour me filer entre les doigts et retrouver Sara.

Les lumières de mon appartement sont allumées comme je trébuche à l'intérieur. Je crois que je suis contente de les avoir laissées allumées en partant, cela permet de trouver la cuisine beaucoup plus facilement. Attends une seconde... Je n'ai pas laissé les lumières allumées. Me précipitant dans le salon, je jette un rapide coup d'œil autour de moi. La télé est toujours là, le magnéto, le lecteur DVD... OK, alors on ne m'a rien volé, mais... posé sur la table basse, il y a un bouquet de roses rouges. Il y a une carte à côté et c'est écrit : Jack.

C'est tout ce qu'il y a d'écrit. Je sais qu'il est un homme de peu de mots, mais... je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire. Jack m'a acheté des fleurs, des roses rouges, rien que ça. Personne n'a jamais fait cela pour moi... Je dois appeler Janet... non... attends une minute... Je dois appeler Jack. Il ne doit pas être encore à la base, je devrais être capable de l'avoir sur son portable. A ma contrariété, il ne répond pas et je suis renvoyée à sa messagerie vocale.

« Salut, Jack, » ai-je répondu à son message, « merci pour les fleurs, elles sont magnifiques. Appelle-moi quand tu rentreras... »

Je veux dire autre chose, quelque chose d'un peu plus personnel. Mon esprit refuse de formuler les mots, aussi je raccroche et passe du temps à m'occuper de mes fleurs.

ooo

Je me retrouve à rester en arrière dans la salle de briefing qui se vide, utilisant l'opportunité pour ajuster mes sous-vêtements. C'était un mauvais choix. La lingerie sexy, ce n'est vraiment pas confortable sous le treillis. J'ai l'impression d'être coupée en deux... saleté de culotte en soie. Jack a intérêt à l'apprécier quand il reviendra. Peut-être que je me précipite un peu, mais je veux être préparée... ces fleurs devaient signifier quelque chose. Je remonte un peu mes Wonderbras et me dirige vers la salle d'embarquement. SG1 est censée rentrer à tout moment et je veux être la première que Jack voit. Je veux être capable de lui sourire et voir son visage s'illuminer.

Quand je suis arrivée à la base, je me suis rendue dans ses quartiers et j'ai préparé quelques petites choses. Quelques bougies de Teal'c, pour commencer, une bouteille de vin et une unique rose rouge sur l'oreiller. Cheyenne Mountain n'est peut-être pas le lieu le plus romantique, mais SG2 doit partir tôt demain matin, aussi nous n'aurons pas beaucoup de temps pour un autre endroit. Je me tiens là dans la salle d'embarquement et attends... et attends... et attends. Finalement, le Général Hammond me dit gentiment que je devrais être quelque part ailleurs. Sa façon de me dire qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas.

Je me retire dans les quartiers de Jack et je retire calmement tous les ornements romantiques. Quand la pièce est nue, je retourne à ma propre chambre. Bon sang, ces sous-vêtements me tuent. Je ne crois pas qu'ils étaient destinés à être portés si longtemps, mais ce n'est pas le problème. Je me libère de mes sous-vêtements gênants et remet mes atours sages et ennuyeux. Ils ne vont exciter personne, mais je ne m'en soucie plus. Je me pelotonne dans le lit et serre étroitement l'oreiller. Jack et moi avons fait l'amour ici une fois. Nous avions cette règle de ne pas le faire à la base, laquelle a duré environ deux jours. Nous passions tous les deux tant de temps ici que nous ne pouvions pas vraiment faire autrement. Ce que le Général Hammond ne sait pas ne peut pas lui faire de mal... et les murs ici sont plutôt épais.

Jack doit revenir... il le faut.

Dormir était la meilleure chose que j'aurais pu faire étant donné les circonstances et je roupille pendant dix heures sans interruption. En fait, tout d'un coup Janet est en train de me réveiller.

« Janet ? » ai-je questionné, pensant qu'elle a peut-être des nouvelles.

« Rien pour le moment... J'ai pensé que je ferais mieux de te réveiller. SG2 est censée partir dans une demi-heure. »

Je passe les mains dans mes cheveux et sur mon visage. Aller off world est la dernière chose que je veux faire à cet instant, mais quand le devoir appelle.

« Tu me feras appeler s'il y a des nouvelles ? » lui ai-je demandé.

« Parole de scout, » répond-elle.

Je ne veux pas quitter la base, mais le devoir m'appelle. Ferretti me dit que SG3 et SG5 sont parties chercher SG1. Je suppose qu'Hammond ne pouvait faire confiance à SG2 pour qu'elle reste objective sur la situation. Soyons honnête, nous aurions mis la planète entière en pièces pour les retrouver. Le Colonel Makepeace connaît mieux son travail.

Ils ont trouvé Teal'c près de la Porte des étoiles, mais aucun signe du reste de SG1. Il est toujours inconscient à l'infirmerie et ne nous dira rien avant un moment. Teal'c est vraiment malade. Pire qu'il ne l'a jamais été auparavant. Janet ne sait pas s'il va s'en tirer. Même son symbiote ne semble pas capable de le guérir. Si Teal'c est si mal en point, qu'est-ce que ça signifie pour le reste d'entre eux... pour Jack ? Ceci ne peut pas arriver. SG1 revient toujours à la maison... c'est ce qui fait qu'ils sont eux... qu'ils sont SG1. L'équipe de Jack est la meilleure, tout le monde le sait. Ils ne peuvent pas simplement mourir. Jack ne peut pas mourir... il m'a envoyé des fleurs.

Après la fin de ma mission, quand finalement je rentre chez moi, les roses sont dans un vase, se moquant de moi. Merde, pourquoi n'avait-il pas pu me les donner un jour plus tôt. Je sais ce qu'ils signifient maintenant... Jack m'a pardonnée... et c'est trop tard. Ce sont des mots que je ne me serais jamais attendue à m'entendre dire. Nous aurions dû nous accrocher à chaque instant que nous avions... J'aurais dû le faire revenir vers moi.

Oh Dieu ! Que diable vais-je faire ?

Je me mets en boule sur le canapé et m'abandonne au chagrin. Les larmes sont censées purifier, non ? Ne devrais-je pas me sentir mieux après avoir pleuré pendant trois bonnes heures ? A la fin, je vais au lit, il n'y a rien d'autre que je puisse faire. Je suis toujours Major, je commande toujours SG2... J'ai au moins ça pour me consoler. Ma vie doit continuer... même si Jack ne pourra plus en faire partie.

ooo

SG2 va off world chez les Tok'ra, non pas que j'en ai vraiment envie. Chaque fois que je passe cette Porte, j'ai l'impression que je vais rater quelque chose... un signe que SG1 est toujours vivante. Mais j'ai tout spécialement demandé cette mission pour pouvoir voir Papa, donc ça ne ferait pas sérieux si je me désistais. En fait, une bonne discussion avec mon père est probablement ce dont j'ai besoin. Il aura sans aucun doute des conseils sensés et concis pour moi. Quelque chose du genre 'ne tombe pas amoureuse de tes collègues'... ça aurait pu être pire... Jack aurait pu être mon supérieur direct.

Nous n'allons pas les rencontrer sur leur planète refuge. Malgré Papa, les Tok'ra ne nous font toujours pas confiance pour nous laisser savoir où elle se trouve. Le monde vers lequel nous voyageons est comme la plupart des autres, couvert d'arbres et humide. Les Goa'uld ont très peu d'imagination quand il en vient à la terraformation de leurs mondes. Nous sommes restés assis sous la pluie pendant cinq heures avant que les Tok'ra ne daignent se joindre à nous, mais ça a intérêt à valoir le coup. Aucun de nous n'est de très bonne humeur en ce moment. Nous voulons retourner à la base, et nous joindre aux recherches menées pour retrouver SG1.

« Bonjour Papa, » dis-je lorsqu'il apparaît enfin. Il y a deux autres Tok'ra avec lui, mais ils prennent position près de la Porte, gardant notre retraite.

« Sam ? » me questionne Papa.

« Toi d'abord, tu étais celui qui a demandé cette rencontre, » dis-je en plaisantant.

« D'accord, comme tu veux, les affaires d'abord. »

Non, je ne l'ai pas dupé une seconde. Depuis qu'il a fusionné avec Selmak, Papa est devenu trop perceptif pour son propre bien. Au mieux, j'ai seulement réussi à repousser l'inévitable conversation.

« Alors, qu'as-tu pour nous ? » poursuis-je.

Mais avant que Papa n'ait le temps d'ouvrir la bouche, la Porte se mit à s'activer à nouveau. Nous avons tous foncé vers les arbres, nous mettant à couvert du mieux que nous pouvions. Il s'avère que nos précautions étaient inutiles. Notre visiteur était Martouf. Papa va à sa rencontre, mais je me retrouve à traîner un peu en arrière. Il est probablement la dernière personne que je désire voir. Je contrôle à présent bien mieux les souvenirs de Jolinar, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de ressentir quelque chose chaque fois que je le vois.

« Sam, » Papa me fait signe d'approcher et j'y vais avec mauvaise grâce. Ferretti vient avec moi, s'affairant près de moi comme une sorte d'ange gardien.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? » ai-je demandé.

Si papa remarque ma froideur envers Martouf, il ne fait pas de commentaire.

« J'ai des informations concernant SG1, » dit Martouf.

« Quoi ? Où sont-ils ? » demande Ferretti. « Est-ce qu'ils sont blessés ? »

« C'est Hathor. »

Cette salope de Hathor ? Merde. La dernière fois que nous l'avions vue, elle avait pratiquement pris le contrôle de la base.

« Alors que pouvez-nous dire ? » ai-je demandé.

Martouf a tout ce dont nous aurions pu avoir besoin, l'adresse de la Porte et un plan de la base de Hathor. Apparemment la Tok'ra a un agent infiltré qui vient d'envoyer un message. Quand il en a pris connaissance, la première chose que Martouf a fait a été de venir me trouver. Je me demande si Jack serait aussi généreux si les choses étaient inversées. Papa avait demandé une réunion à cause du regain de puissance de Hathor, mais je n'ai jamais imaginé que cela aurait de telles conséquences personnelles.

Nous sommes partis aussitôt que nous avons pu. J'ai traversé la Porte en courant et je ne me suis pas arrêtée quand je suis arrivée de l'autre côté. Tout le monde m'observe me précipiter hors de la Salle d'embarquement. Je monte directement au bureau du Général Hammond. Il y a un type du Pentagone en grande conversation avec lui, mais je n'attends même pas pour frapper à la porte.

« Mon Général... Monsieur... c'est SG1... » dis-je ne haletant.

« Qu'y a-t-il, Major ? » demande-t-il.

« Nous les avons peut-être trouvés. »

ooo

Eh bien, nous avons retrouvé Daniel et Kowalski assez facilement, mais Jack... Jack.

Le Colonel Makepeace nous a ordonné de partir, disant que nous ne pouvions pas nous permettre de retourner pour Jack. Pour la première fois de ma carrière militaire, je suis tentée de ne pas obéir aux ordres. Si ceci avait été ma mission... mais elle ne l'est pas et je me retrouve à contrecoeur à suivre Makepeace hors du complexe. Il n'y a rien que nous puissions faire pour lui, bien que je me déteste de le laisser. Si je retourne, nous risquerions tout et un seul homme n'en vaut simplement pas la peine... ou c'est ce que croient les gens comme Makepeace.

Daniel semble sacrément dans les vapes. Pas surprenant, étant donné ce qu'il s'est passé la dernière fois que nous avons rencontré Hathor. Il n'en parle pas... du moins il ne m'en a jamais mentionné. Non que je le blâme. J'espère qu'il s'en remettra. Charlie s'occupe de lui... je suppose que quelqu'un doit le faire.

Il fait sombre lorsque nous retournons à la surface. La Porte des étoiles se dresse devant nous, non gardée. Nous savons que c'est un piège, sûrement, mais nous n'avons pas le choix. C'est notre seule voie pour rentrer chez nous. Le Général Hammond a essayé de rester en contact avec les Tok'ra et les persuader de nous fournir un renfort. Ils ont dû refuser parce qu'il n'y a personne ici à part nous. Je vois Makepeace donner le signal et nous courons vers la Porte. Je ne suis pas vraiment surprise par notre échec. Il y a des hommes qui tombent de chaque côté de moi alors que nous tentons de retourner vers l'orée de la forêt. Des tours surmontées de canons sortent de terre et commencent à cracher des boules d'énergie vers le sol. Daniel est touché, je le vois tomber et Kowalski l'aide à se relever...

L'ironie de la chose est que c'est un des gros canons qui nous fournit notre moyen d'évasion. Par accident ou quelque intervention divine, une des explosions a ouvert un tunnel Tok'ra. Nous ne l'atteignons pas tous. J'espère que le reste est parvenu jusqu'aux arbres et se cachent dans les bois. Nous nous enfuyons à travers les tunnels, seulement pour nous retrouver de nouveau nez à nez avec le champ de force. Dans le cas de Makepeace, littéralement. C'est en tendant la main pour le toucher que je réalise comment je peux revenir vers Jack. Nous sommes encore en train d'explorer les tunnels quand nous recevons un message du Général Hammond. Il va envoyer des renforts dans six heures. La barrière d'énergie est notre vrai problème. Nous devons passer à travers cette chose ou nous ne rentrerons pas chez nous... et elle doit être alimentée de quelque part à l'intérieur du complexe.

Et tout d'un coup, je rebrousse chemin. Daniel et Charlie voulaient venir avec moi, mais Daniel est blessé et Charlie ne reconnaîtrait pas un générateur de champ s'il sortait de terre et lui faisait 'coucou'. Au risque de paraître mélodramatique... je dois le faire seule.

Je retrouve mon chemin dans la base. D'après ce que Charlie et Daniel m'ont dit, je sais que Jack doit être retenu dans une de ces zones imitant le SGC. Ils m'ont donné une assez bonne description et je peux seulement espérer qu'il est toujours là. Il n'aurait pas succombé facilement, je sais au moins cela, mais j'ai peur de ce que je pourrais trouver. Au moins, je saurai s'il est un Goa'uld, grâce à Jolinar.

Lorsque j'atteins la salle en question, il n'y a aucun signe de Jack. Il fait froid... probablement dû à la fosse d'azote liquide qui semble être la structure principale. La seule occupante de la salle est affalée au sol. En faisant attention, je m'avance vers elle.

« Pardonnez-moi, » dit-elle, « il n'y avait pas d'autre solution. »

« Vous être Tok'ra ? » ai-je demandé.

Elle acquiesce, puis montre du doigt une console, « Les contrôles sont réglés, activez-les. »

Je fais ce qu'elle me demande. Un mécanisme se met en marche en grinçant et quelque chose qui ressemble étrangement à un cercueil est treuillé de la fosse sur le sol.

« Le Goa'uld à l'intérieur est mort, » me dit-elle. « Le processus de congélation devrait l'avoir détruit avant qu'il n'ait pu fusionner avec l'hôte. Il se ranimera automatiquement. »

Sa tête s'effondre sur un côté alors qu'elle perd connaissance. Il n'y a vraiment rien que je puisse faire pour elle, aussi je m'avance vers le caisson et active les contrôles pour ouvrir le couvercle. Effectivement, Jack est à l'intérieur. Dieu, il a une mine terrible. Sa chemise est déchirée... qu'est-ce qu'Hathor lui a fait d'autre ? Je ne peux empêcher la pensée de Jack utilisé comme Daniel l'avait été. Je sais qu'il ne se soumettrait pas volontiers.

Je tends mes mains et saisit son visage, essayant de sentir le Goa'uld en lui. Il n'y a rien... pas de trace de Naquadah. Je souffle une prière silencieuse, déposant des myriades de baisers sur son front.

« Je ne ressens pas sa présence. Tu vas t'en sortir, » dis-je. Bien que le fait qu'il puisse m'entendre soit contestable.

Je défais les bandes qui le retiennent lorsqu'un mouvement de l'autre côté de lui attire mon attention. Dans ma hâte de libérer Jack, j'ai baissé ma garde. Hathor se tient là, son arme de poing braquée sur moi.

« Nous avions beaucoup d'espoirs en vous, » crache-t-elle.

Mais j'ai trop mal pour m'en soucier. Mon cerveau tout entier est en feu. J'essaye de combattre cela, mais il n'y a rien que je puisse faire... Je tombe sur mes genoux, luttant pour chaque pouce.

J'ai dû m'évanouir pendant un instant, parce que je sens ensuite une paire de mains me redresser.

« Sam ? » demande Jack.

« Que s'est-il passé ? »

« Oh mon Dieu, bébé, j'ai cru... »

Mais la seule chose que j'entends, c'est 'bébé'... Il m'attire dans ses bras, me serrant aussi près de lui qu'il ne l'a jamais fait. Sa peau est glaciale au toucher et je me retrouve à l'étreindre à mon tour, essayant de lui donner un peu de ma chaleur.

« Hathor est morte, » murmure-t-il dans mes cheveux.

« Et toi ? »

« Froid... Je suis un peu gelé, mais... je suis moi... Je suis moi. »

Ses lèvres picorent mon cou... même son souffle est glacé.

« Le Colonel Makepeace est venu avec une demi-douzaine d'équipes SG pour vous secourir, mais nous sommes séparés de la Porte des étoiles. Ils utilisent une barrière énergétique. Le plan est de la détruire avant que le Général Hammond envoie des renforts. »

Jack me relâche, « Et comment allons-nous faire ça ? »

Je regarde droit dans ses yeux. Il sent que je n'ai pas vraiment de plan. Je ne sais pas quoi lui dire, mais Jack réalise que les mots ne sont pas ce dont nous avons besoin tout de suite. Il se penche vers moi. Nous respirons tous les deux bruyamment et ce n'est pas dû à l'effort. Rien que d'être de nouveau près de lui provoque l'envoi de signaux très distrayants vers mon cerveau.

« Ce que vous cherchez est la maquette de votre salle d'embarquement, » interrompt la femme Tok'ra.

« Et vous ? » lui ai-je demandé ? Je me sens responsable. Sans son aide, je n'aurais jamais ranimé Jack.

« Mon symbiote est en train de me guérir... vous devez-vous dépêcher... allez-y. »

Je regarde de nouveau Jack et il m'aide à me mettre sur mes pieds. Je dois avouer que je me sens encore un peu chancelante. Ca pourrait être le contre coup de l'appareil d'Hathor, mais ça pourrait être quelque chose d'autre. Nous avons encore beaucoup à nous dire, mais cela devra attendre. Nous devons faire exploser le générateur et retourner sur Terre... Si nous pouvons.

ooo

Je ne pense pas que le Colonel Makepeace ait été si heureux de voir Jack. Techniquement, je suppose que j'ai effectivement désobéi à son ordre... mais il était hors de question que je considère Jack comme une perte de guerre. Peut-être que Makepeace voyait là sa chance de monter dans la hiérarchie du SGC. Ce n'est pas charitable de ma part, mais il y a quelque chose à propos de cet homme que je trouve très inquiétant. Mais aussi... c'est un Marine, à quoi peut-on s'attendre ? Il ressemble beaucoup à Jack, d'une certaine façon, si vous enlevez le sens de l'humour et les bonnes manières.

Le Général Hammond a été fidèle à sa parole. Bien que, je dois l'admettre, je m'étais attendue à un renfort militaire terrien, mais je n'avais rien vu de plus beau que la vue du planeur de Teal'c s'élancer vers le ciel en sortant de la Porte. C'est un sacré bon pilote. On est déjà pas mal désorienté en traversant le vortex à pied, ne parlons pas de piloter un planeur. Vous savez, je jurerais avoir entendu le Général Hammond pousser un cri de joie quand ils ont détruit la première tour, mais c'était impossible, n'est-ce pas ? Le temps que Bra'tac vienne à travers la Porte avec les Jaffa rebelles, c'était plus ou moins terminé. Avec Hathor tuée, ses forces étaient en pleine confusion. Sans sa force de cohésion, ils ont commencé à se battre entre eux aussi bien que contre nous.

Je relève Jack du sol poussiéreux et nous allons rejoindre les autres. A ma surprise, il glisse un bras autour de ma taille. La démonstration d'affection me rend légèrement mal à l'aise. Ca ne devrait pas être aussi facile... n'est-ce pas ? Encore un autre exemple de la façon dont Jack pense. Il a trouvé dans son coeur ce qu'il faut pour me pardonner, donc pour lui nous pouvons recommencer comme avant. Je n'en suis pas aussi certaine. Peu importe la force avec laquelle il veut prétendre que rien n'a changé, tout est différent à présent. Je me rends compte que j'étais celle qui était coupable dans cette affaire, mais quand même... Jack m'a blessée quand il m'a rejetée si violemment... sans vouloir écouter ce que j'avais à dire, quoique ce fût. Quelques roses n'allaient pas tout résoudre.

Hammond vient nous parler. Il a un sourire indulgent sur son visage. Oui, Oncle George est heureux de nous voir ainsi. Je suppose qu'il pense que c'est la fin du conflit entre ses meilleures équipes SG. Les deux bras de Jack sont enroulés autour de ma taille et son menton repose sur mon épaule, pendant qu'il continue sa conversation avec Hammond. Je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi démonstratif, mais c'est assez agréable de le sentir ainsi.

« Major ? » dit Hammond.

« Quoi... pardon, oui monsieur ? » ai-je répondu, un peu distraite.

« Pourquoi n'escortez-vous pas SG1 chez nous ? »

« Mais et pour... ? »

« Nous nous chargeons de faire le ménage ici. »

Il ne me donne pas le choix en fait. Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde semble penser que Jack et moi devons rentrer ensemble ? Même Hammond semble avoir une sacrée fibre romantique. Il me donne un ordre, cependant, et je dois y obéir. J'accompagne SG1 chez nous.

Janet saute sur eux à la seconde où nous franchissons la Porte et les emmène en quatrième vitesse à l'infirmerie. Puisqu'ils ont été congelés, qu'ils ont eu leurs souvenirs chamboulés et... dans le cas de Jack... presque dominé par un Goa'uld, c'est probablement une bonne chose. Plus important, ça va me donner l'occasion de reprendre mes esprits. Je sais qu'avant j'étais impatiente que Jack revienne à moi mais maintenant... Je commence à avoir peur.

Finalement, je rentre chez moi. Si Jack me désire, il sait où me trouver... mais je parie que Janet va les garder toute la nuit. Je prends un bain, ouvre une bouteille de vin et commande un repas chinois. Je me pelotonne sur le canapé, dans mon pyjama en flanelle et essaye de me détendre. J'en suis à la moitié de mon vin quand quelqu'un frappe à ma porte. Il m'a trouvée. Je sais que c'est Jack. Il a sa propre clé et je sais qu'il pourrait rentrer de lui-même. C'est drôle, c'était la seule chose qu'il ne m'avait pas rendue.

« Sam ? » m'appelle-t-il en déverrouillant la porte.

« Par ici ! » ai-je crié.

Il entre dans le salon et s'effondre sur le canapé à côté de moi. Sans que je l'incite, il commence à me masser les pieds.

« Il y a de la bière au frigo, » lui dis-je.

« Je suis bien, » répond-il.

Je souris. Jack sait combien mes pieds me font mal après une longue mission. Je ferme les yeux et savoure la sensation.

La mission a dû me fatiguer plus que je ne le pensais, parce ce que tout ce que je sais, c'est que je me réveille dans mon propre lit et le soleil entre à flots à travers les rideaux. Je me retourne et tend la main, déçue de trouver l'autre côté du lit vide. Je pensais que Jack serait resté... même sans ma permission. Peut-être qu'il ne le voulait pas. Refoulant ma déception, je sors du lit tant bien que mal. Je m'habille vite fait d'un jogging et d'une chemise et me dirige vers la cuisine pour faire du café.

Ce n'est qu'en revenant sur mes pas que je remarque les pieds qui pendent au bout du canapé. Je les reconnaîtrais n'importe où. Il a ôté ses chaussures et je chatouille avec plaisir ses pieds pour le réveiller. Jack ne se laissera pas facilement perturber et il retire ses jambes hors de ma portée.

« Vas t'en, » marmonne-t-il, roulant sur lui-même. Je ne sais pas comment il a réussi à rester sur le canapé, mais il l'a fait. Mordant à l'hameçon, je deviens un peu plus hardie dans mon attaque et fait courir mes doigts délicatement sur ses côtes.

« Bon sang... Charlie ! » crie-t-il, ses yeux s'ouvrant brusquement.

Jack se relève vivement et passe une main dans ses cheveux. Il m'aperçoit, voyant mon expression légèrement surprise.

« Désolé, je crois que l'appareil mémoriel m'a déboussolé plus que je ne le pensais... Je rêvais de... eh bien, ça n'a pas vraiment d'importance... C'est du café ? »

Je lui tends mon mug, « Alors tu as passé beaucoup de nuits sur le canapé quand tu étais marié ? » ai-je demandé.

« Tu pourrais dire ça, » admit-il. « Sara et moi avions quelques... désaccords. Je ne crois pas que Charlie comprenait vraiment quand nous nous disputions. Il pensait que c'était très drôle de réveiller son Papa. »

« Je suis désolée. »

Je ne sais vraiment pas quoi dire. De ce que Daniel a dit, j'ai toujours cru que Jack et Sara étaient parfaitement heureux ensemble.

« Ce n'est rien, » me rassure-t-il.

« Tu veux un petit déjeuner ? » ai-je demande, brisant ce moment gênant.

« Que dirais-tu de sortir ? »

« Jack... »

« Ensuite nous parlerons, d'accord ? »

« Jolinar ne va pas simplement disparaître. Elle fait partie de moi maintenant, et... j'ai peut-être encore des problèmes à gérer ça... »

« Martouf ? »

« Oui... »

Le sourire de Jack s'efface. Je peux dire qu'il croit que je vais le repousser, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Rien ne pourrait être plus faux que ça.

« Je ne l'aime pas... pas de la façon que tu penses. »

« Je sais... S'il y a quelque chose que je comprends mieux maintenant qu'auparavant, c'est ça. Quand... quand Hathor m'a mis cette chose dans la tête. Je pouvais le sentir. Tu sais, les émotions, les souvenirs et le reste. Il était si sacrément fort. Je me suis presque perdu... et je t'ai presque perdue. »

Je me retrouve à tendre mes bras... tenant sa tête contre mon corps, debout devant lui. Un profond soupir s'échappe de ses lèvres.

Je crois... je crois nous allons nous en sortir... Je crois qu'il me fait de nouveau confiance...

« Je t'aime, » me dit-il si doucement que je sens les mots plutôt que je ne les entends.

Ses lèvres frôlent ma chair, juste au-dessus de l'élastique de mon pantalon et je réalise qu'il a été occupé à défaire les boutons de ma chemise.

Je suppose que nous n'irons pas dehors pour le petit déjeuner, après tout.

The End.


	7. Chapter 7: Alternate Steps

**Chapitre 7 ****: Alternate Steps**

_Spoilers __: Point of View__ (saison 3)_

_Note__: l'histoire est racontée du point de vue de la Sam de la réalité alternée._

ooo

J'étais à la base quand l'attaque a commencé. Si j'avais été une personne normale, alors j'aurais peut-être été au restaurant avec un homme. Mais non. Samantha Carter ne sort pas, elle reste à la base et joue avec ses réacteurs. Il y a des plaisanteries de mauvais goût qui circulent à propos de ce que je fais vraiment dans mon labo... et j'ai une bonne idée de qui les a lancées. Tout compte fait... eh bien... je crois que j'étais au bon endroit. J'étais là où j'étais supposée être, où je pouvais le mieux défendre mon pays. Pour tout le bien que ça faisait.

Le reste du personnel de la base a été rappelé, mais peu d'entre eux ont réussi à atteindre le SGC. Bien que Colorado Springs n'ait pas été bombardée à partir de l'orbite, les Goa'uld ont fait atterrir un vaisseau-mère sur la montagne. Personne ne pouvait réussir à passer et je doute que beaucoup d'entre eux aient essayé. Nous étions si peu à défendre la base que j'ai été presque heureuse de voir Jack O'Neill apparaître. Il avait descendu vingt huit étages à pieds pour parvenir jusqu'à nous je suppose que nous aurions dû nous y attendre. Si quelqu'un pouvait réussir à passer à travers les défenses goa'uld, c'était cet enfoiré de fils de pute. Le fait qu'il ait amené son gamin aussi...

Le pauvre Charlie semble terrifié et je ne l'en blâme pas, je suis moi-même plus qu'effrayée. Il a eu onze ans le mois dernier, mais il s'accroche à la main de son père et n'est pas près de la lâcher. L'enfant est beaucoup trop jeune pour être témoin de ce genre de choses. Je les rencontre à l'étage de l'infirmerie. D'après le visage d'O'Neill, je peux dire qu'il préférerait être tombé sur n'importe qui d'autre que moi. Même après tout ce temps, nous n'avons pas la relation de travail la plus aisée qui soit... de qui suis-je en train de me moquer ? Nous nous détestons cordialement, mais en cette circonstance, c'est sacrément dommage.

« Colonel, » l'ai-je salué en lui tendant un MP5. « C'est bon de vous voir. »

Il ne semble pas savoir que faire de ça. Qu'importe, Charlie est visiblement impressionné par les armes. Il tend une main enfantine pour toucher le fusil. O'Neill le lève immédiatement hors de portée de son fils.

« Carter, sortez l'enfant d'ici, » ordonne-t-il.

« Monsieur, nous avons besoin de tous les soldats disponibles en ce moment, » ai-je protesté. Je ne suis pas une nounou.

« Eh bien, vous ne faites pas partie de cette catégorie, Capitaine. Prenez mon fils et partez par cette foutue Porte ! C'est un ordre ! »

« Papa ? » Charlie semble troublé... et qui l'en blâmerait ? Son père le laisse avec une parfaite étrangère. Une femme à qui, visiblement, son père ne fait pas beaucoup confiance.

O'Neill s'accroupit pour parler à son fils.

« Ecoute, Charlie... c'est très dangereux ici. Le Capitaine Carter va t'emmener dans un endroit plus sûr, » explique-t-il.

« Je veux rester avec toi. »

« Tu ne peux pas, d'accord ? Je dois aller quelque part. »

« Alors je veux aller avec Maman. »

« Maman n'est pas là. »

« Est-ce que tu viendras me chercher ? »

« Bientôt. »

« Promis ? »

« Promis. »

O'Neill serre son fils dans ses bras. Si fort que j'ai peur qu'il ne blesse l'enfant. Quand il le laisse finalement aller, je tends la main et prend celle de Charlie.

« Si vous permettez que mon fils soit blessé, je vous donnerai en pâture au plus proche Goa'uld, » me murmure-t-il à l'oreille... Je n'ai aucun doute qu'il fera ce qu'il a dit.

Puis soudain, il est parti et je reste avec Charlie. Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi faire... comment parler au garçon. La dernière chose que je veux c'est d'être sa gardienne. Ce n'est pas pour ça que je me suis engagée.

« Viens, » dis-je au garçon.

« Où allons-nous ? » veut-il savoir.

« Quelque part où c'est beaucoup plus amusant. »

« Est-ce que mon Papa sera là ? »

« Bien sûr qu'il le sera. »

Je mens, et alors ? Selon toutes probabilités, nous n'arriverons même pas à nous approcher de la Porte. Et la possibilité qu'O'Neill revienne est toute aussi mince. Qu'il aille au diable. Pourquoi diable a-t-il mêlé son fils à ceci ? Ils auraient eu de meilleures chances dehors.

Nous continuons notre chemin et descendons deux niveaux plus bas, mais pour une raison ou une autre, je sais que nous n'allons pas réussir à atteindre la Porte. Les Goa'uld doivent nous y attendre. Nous sommes dans la salle de briefing et regardons la Salle d'embarquement plus bas : ça grouille de Jaffas. Je ne sais comment, mais ils ont réussi à désactiver le mécanisme de l'iris et la Porte est activée. Sur les genoux, devant la rampe, il y a la silhouette reconnaissable du Colonel O'Neill.

« Laisse-moi voir ! » proteste Charlie, mais je l'éloigne en le repoussant de la fenêtre. Il ne doit pas voir son papa ainsi. Il est évident que cet enfant vénère son père. Malgré l'antagonisme de notre relation, je ne peux croire qu'O'Neill nous ait trahis... mais ils ont dû obtenir les codes d'accès aux ordinateurs quelque part. Qu'il aille au diable.

« Où allons-nous ? » demande Charlie.

« Hors d'ici, » dis-je.

« Et Papa ? »

Il n'y a aucune réponse que je puisse donner, aussi je traîne simplement le garçon de force. Pour la première fois depuis que cela a commencé, je sais clairement ce que nous devons faire. Nous avons effectivement un moyen de sortir d'ici... je dois juste espérer que nous ne nous retrouvions pas dans un endroit pire qu'ici.

Le miroir est dans une salle d'entreposage sur ce niveau. Si c'était un niveau au-dessus, je ne crois pas que nous aurions réussi à l'atteindre. Car il y a une troupe de Jaffas juste sur nos talons. J'attrape la télécommande sur le rayonnage et mets en marche le miroir. Il n'y a pas le temps pour chercher une réalité convenable. Je pousse simplement Charlie contre le verre, ignorant le cri de l'enfant à mon comportement. Avec un flash, il est parti. Au moins j'ai tenu ma promesse à O'Neill. Peut-être qu'il pensera que j'ai fait quelque chose de bien pour une fois.

Sachant que je ne peux pas laisser les Goa'uld voir où nous allons, je sors une grenade et la jette derrière moi... dans le couloir. Puis je pose ma main sur la partie supérieure du miroir et soudain je me retrouve ailleurs.

ooo

Je crois que je n'ai pas dormi depuis deux jours. Dieu sait ce que Charlie doit penser. Il ne m'a pas dit un mot depuis que nous avons franchi le miroir. En quelques secondes, nous étions cernés par un groupe de soldats et emmenés de force pour être interrogés. L'apparition soudaine dans une des bases les plus sécurisées du pays n'est pas la meilleure façon de faire une bonne impression. Je ne me faisais pas davantage populaire en refusant d'être séparée de Charlie. Si j'avais été un mec, ils m'auraient battue pour me soumettre. De ce fait, nous avons été interrogés ensemble... ou plutôt je répondais aux questions et Charlie s'asseyait simplement là. Je crois que le pauvre enfant est sous le choc. En tout cas, j'ai dû dire quelque chose de bien car, juste après cela, nous étions en route pour Cheyenne Mountain.

Nous avons été conduits directement à l'infirmerie, où le médecin-chef s'est affairé sur nous pendant plus d'une demi-heure. Je souhaiterais qu'il nous laisse tranquilles, juste assez pour nous reposer un peu. Charlie est exténué, mais je pense qu'il est trop effrayé pour dormir. Le garçon veut son père... Salaud d'O'Neill de me faire ça à moi. Il est celui qui devrait être ici avec son fils. Je me demande s'il est toujours en vie. Remarquez... la dernière fois que je l'ai vu, il semblait plutôt copain-copain avec ces gardes serpents donc il va probablement très bien.

« Capitaine Carter ? »

Je me retourne en entendant l'accent texan familier.

« Je suis le Major Général Hammond, » continue-t-il, me retournant mon salut.

« Je sais, » ai-je répondu avec un sourire ironique. Certaines choses ne changent pas. C'est rassurant de découvrir qu'Hammond commande ici. Je me demande si je suis également ici.

« Et voici Charlie ? »

« Oui. »

« Capitaine... concernant le garçon... il y a quelque chose que vous devriez savoir. »

Mais avant qu'il puisse continuer, une autre voix familière l'interrompt.

« Qu'est-ce qui était si important que ça ne pouvait pas attendre jusqu'à... waouh... comment as-tu fais pour être là si vite ? »

Je me retourne pour voir le Colonel O'Neill debout dans l'embrasure de la porte. Il a l'air d'avoir été tiré du lit... littéralement, d'après l'état de ses cheveux. Je fais involontairement un pas en arrière lorsqu'il s'approche de moi, lui donnant une vue complète du garçon couché sur le lit. Le visage d'O'Neill devient blanc... il donne l'impression d'avoir vu un fantôme. Je ne l'ai jamais vu si ébranlé.

Charlie n'attend pas que son Père dise quelque chose. Il s'élance vers l'homme. Je sens mes yeux s'embuer lorsqu'ils s'étreignent. Je me rends compte alors qu'O'Neill est en train de pleurer. Il y a des larmes qui coulent sur son visage. Une main touche ma manche et le Général Hammond me conduit dans le couloir.

« Est-ce qu'il va bien ? » ai-je demandé.

« Le fils du Colonel O'Neill s'est tué dans un accident tragique, » explique-t-il.

« Oh mon Dieu ! »

Je regarde dans l'infirmerie. Cet O'Neill là ne donne pas l'impression qu'il va lâcher l'enfant de si tôt. Je n'arrive pas à l'imaginer sans son fils. Il est fou du garçon. Je sais qu'il en a été privé quand il a divorcé et que sa femme a obtenu la garde. Perdre Charlie définitivement le rendrait probablement suicidaire. Je me demande ce qui est arrivé...

« Qu'est-il arrivé à sa femme ? » Je ne peux m'empêcher de demander.

« Ils ont divorcé après la mort de Charlie. »

Donc il n'a même pas eu cela. Eh bien, je pense que ce sont ces différences qui séparent nos réalités. Est-ce qu'il y a autre chose que je devrais savoir ? Et où est ma place dans ce monde ? Une partie de cela m'effraye. Cette réalité semble tellement parfaite. Peut-être que je suis un peu plus heureuse ici. Peut-être que je n'ai pas foutu en l'air ma carrière si complètement. C'est possible. Je me rends compte que je n'ai aucune une idée de la façon dont je vais faire face en me voyant moi-même. Même sans la rencontrer, je suis presque jalouse.

Il s'avère que je n'ai pas à attendre longtemps. Des pas approchent et je me retourne... pour me retrouver à regarder dans un miroir. Elle semble aussi bouleversée que je le suis. Nous sommes pratiquement la même personne. D'accord, ses cheveux sont un peu plus longs que les miens, elle ne porte pas de treillis... mais à part ça...

« Lieutenant Colonel Carter... je vous présente le Capitaine Carter, » dit Hammond.

Lieutenant Colonel ? Donc cette Carter doit avoir sa tête bien vissée... ou doit coucher avec les bonnes personnes.

« Réalité alternée ? » questionne Carter.

Je hoche la tête, incapable de trouver ma voix.

ooo

C'est difficile de les observer tous les deux. Chaque regard, chaque contact me dit combien ils s'aiment. Ce spectacle me nargue... si je n'avais pas été si entêtée, j'aurais pu avoir cela. Je leur jette un coup d'oeil de l'autre côté de la table de briefing. Ils ne semblent même pas réaliser qu'ils sont assis pratiquement l'un sur l'autre. Les autres membres de SG1 sont là aussi, mais je les reconnais à peine. Le Dr. Jackson... un civil... je peux très bien imaginer comment O'Neill réagirait à cela. Et Teal'c... que puis-je dire sur le fait qu'il y a un Jaffa dans l'équipe ! J'ai eu toutes les peines du monde à rester polie...

Et il est difficile pour moi de concilier cet O'Neill avec celui que je connais. Cet homme semble plus doux, d'une certaine façon. Il sourit plus souvent, fait des plaisanteries, essaie de me faire rire... de la faire rire... Je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander quoi ou qui était responsable de ce changement. Je sais que le divorce a été difficile pour mon Colonel. Il s'est, en quelque sorte, éloigné de tout le monde quand cela est arrivé. La rumeur disait que c'était parce que sa femme avait commencé à voir quelqu'un d'autre. Je pense que c'est facile à comprendre. Il travaillait beaucoup. D'autres disaient qu'ils ne s'étaient jamais si bien entendus que cela. Charlie était la seule chose qui les gardait ensemble et, à la fin, cela n'avait pas suffi. Quoi qu'il s'est passé, je sais que quand ils se sont séparés, juste avant que nous activions la Porte pour la première fois, O'Neill n'a jamais été tout à fait le même. Le divorce a été long et très amer, leur enfant étant la pomme de discorde entre eux.

Cet O'Neill a été tout simplement super avec Charlie. Si l'enfant sait que ce n'est pas son vrai père, il ne semble certainement pas s'en soucier. Ils sont même allés à la surface pour jouer au baseball. J'aurais aimé y aller, mais c'était la prérogative de sa Carter.

C'est si difficile. Nous ne pouvons pas rester ici... ou si je veux être plus précise, je ne peux pas. Si vous ne vous êtes jamais senti déchiré par la structure de l'univers, je ne vous le recommanderais pas. Le fait que mon double soit aussi proche ne fait qu'empirer la chose. Ils doivent me renvoyer. Nous avons une discussion longue et compliquée, mais à la fin aucun de nous n'avait le choix. Je ne sais pas qui sont ces Asgard, mais il se pourrait qu'ils soient ces petits hommes verts que nous recherchons.

« En fait, ils sont gris... gris Roswell, » interrompt O'Neill.

Sa Carter rit et je dois lutter pour retenir le sourire de se former sur mon visage. Mais mon sourire ne dure pas longtemps lorsque je suis saisie par une autre attaque. Carter me prend la main pour m'aider à supporter la crise et je suis douloureusement consciente de l'expression d'inquiétude sur le visage d'O'Neill. Ce n'est pas quelque chose à laquelle je suis habituée. Mon Colonel n'est pas un homme qui me réserve de la compassion... ou pour quiconque d'autre en dehors de sa propre équipe et de son fils.

« Alors, » ai-je commencé, quand nous sommes seules.

« Alors ? » répète Carter.

« Pardonnez-moi, je suis un peu curieuse... à propos de vous et du Colonel O'Neill. »

« J'en conclus que vous et votre Jack n'êtes pas proches. »

« Pas vraiment. »

Nous démantelons l'appareil tout en parlant. Il y a un truc de bien de travailler avec vous-même, c'est plus facile de tenir une conversation.

« Nous étions dans la même équipe pendant une courte période, mais... »

« Mais quoi ? »

« J'ai été transférée. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Raisons personnelles. »

Elle me regarde comme si elle ne me croit pas, puis me fait un sourire ironique.

« Jack peut être difficile, » avoue-t-elle. « Il y eut un temps... disons juste que nous nous disputions beaucoup. »

« Qu'est-ce qui a changé ? »

« Je ne l'ai pas laissé tomber. »

Est-ce là où tout a été de travers pour moi et mon Colonel ? Je me rappelle l'avoir laissé se réveiller seul dans un lit froid. La dispute quand je lui ai dit que tout cela était une terrible erreur... Le ressentiment quand il m'a transférée hors de SG1. Tout le monde savait pourquoi il avait fait cela, même le Général Hammond. Nous aurions dû être traduits en cour martiale.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il aime ? » ai-je demandé.

« Que voulez-vous dire... oh ? »

Elle devient rouge... et moi aussi. Je n'ai jamais été à l'aise avec les discussions intimes.

« J'ai pensé qu'il allait être un de ces gars du genre à toujours vouloir être au-dessus... mais... »

« Mais... ? »

« Il est assez incroyable. »

Je ne peux m'empêcher d'être d'accord avec elle, me souvenant de ma seule nuit avec lui. D'accord, nous étions tous les deux ivres, aucun de nous ne savait ce qu'il faisait... Nous nous sommes réveillés bien avant l'aube, avons refait l'amour et cela a été merveilleux. Il était si tendre et aimant que mon corps a encore faim de ses caresses. C'est peut-être pourquoi il n'y a pas eu d'autre homme depuis lui.

« Attendez une seconde... vous avez couché avec lui, n'est-ce pas ? » commence-t-elle.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ? » ai-je répondu.

« Je reconnais l'expression sur votre visage... il était votre supérieur ? »

Elle semble choquée.

« Ca ne vous a pas arrêtée, » ai-je répliqué.

« Je n'ai jamais été sous les ordres de Jack. »

« Vous ne l'étiez pas ? »

« Non. J'ai toujours commandé SG2. »

« Je suppose que ça explique pourquoi vous êtes lieutenant colonel et moi toujours capitaine. »

« Que s'est-il passé ? »

Pour une raison ou une autre, j'ai l'impression que je devrais lui dire... si je ne peux pas parler à moi-même à qui puis-je parler ?

« Nous avions eu une période plutôt difficile... SG1, je veux dire. Quand le Colonel O'Neill a divorcé de sa femme, il est allé au tribunal et a tenté d'obtenir la garde de Charlie. Ca a été une pagaille, qui a traîné sur dix-huit mois, mais il n'a pas gagné. A la fin, il a été limité à un week-end par mois.

« Je parie que Jack n'étais pas heureux ? »

« Ce n'est rien de le dire. Ca l'a vraiment anéanti... c'est pourquoi nous avons décidé de l'emmener à l'extérieur. C'était l'idée de Kowalski. »

« Je m'en doute... vous ne le vouliez pas ? »

« Pas vraiment. Nous venions de rentrer de P3X-513... »

« Jonas ? »

« Oui. Toujours est-il, le Colonel a passé la soirée à s'enivrer et je n'étais pas beaucoup mieux. Puis la dernière chose dont je me souviens est de me réveiller dans son lit. Puis... eh bien... nous l'avons fait à nouveau. Nous étions tous les deux parfaitement sobres la seconde fois, donc nous n'avions pas vraiment d'excuses. Le matin suivant, je suis partie de là aussi vite que j'ai pu. Quand O'Neill est venu me parler, je lui ai juste dit que tout cela était une grosse erreur. J'ai cru que nous pourrions toujours être amis... qu'il me laisserait rester avec SG1... mais il m'a transférée.. »

« Pouvez-vous l'en blâmer ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Si vous aviez voulu en parler peut-être que... »

« C'est facile pour vous de le dire. Vous avez tout dans ce monde parfait qu'est le vôtre et je souhaiterais juste que vous arrêtiez de me jeter ça à la figure. D'une façon ou d'une autre, je partirai d'ici bientôt, alors vous pourrez retourner jouer à la famille heureuse avec votre Jack et oublier comment vous auriez pu foutre en l'air votre vie ! »

« Je n'aurais sacrément pas couché avec mon supérieur ! »

Je la dévisage, sachant qu'elle dit la vérité. Mon erreur a été de perdre le contrôle de moi-même, pas seulement quand j'ai couché avec O'Neill, mais quand j'ai refusé de l'écouter. Pour ce que ça vaut... je ne laisserai pas cela se reproduire.

ooo

Aussitôt que je l'ai vu, je me suis rendue compte que jamais Jack O'Neill n'aurait révélé quoi que ce soit à l'ennemi. Il serait mort d'abord et je me suis détestée d'avoir pensé autrement. Je ne peux m'empêcher de me recroqueviller lorsque le Jaffa le frappe à nouveau. A côté de moi, je sens Teal'c changer de position et je sais qu'il ne laissera pas cette torture continuer. Je suis si heureuse d'avoir laissé Charlie dans l'autre réalité. Il ne voulait pas y rester mais le Colonel O'Neill l'a persuadé. Dieu sait ce qu'il a promis mais je crois que mon Colonel devra sacrément se racheter. Mon Colonel... pour je ne sais quelle raison, je continue à l'appeler ainsi, juste pour conserver tout cela bien en place dans ma tête.

L'autre O'Neill est avec Kowalski, essayant d'installer le générateur Asgard. J'espère qu'il peut le faire. La technologie alien est de mon ressort d'habitude, mais il m'a assurée qu'il y arriverait. Apparemment il a déjà eu affaire à cet appareil. Puis lui et Carter se sont échangés un de ces regards profonds et intimes qui semblaient être leur marque de fabrique. D'une certaine façon, je suis heureuse de ne plus voir ça... ça me rendait folle.

Traversant les rangs de Jaffa, Apophis entre dans ma ligne de vision.

« Je te demanderai cette fois encore, humain. Quelle est l'adresse de la planète vers laquelle tes chefs se sont enfuis ? Le lieu que tu appelles site béta ? » questionne-t-il.

« Vas te faire foutre ! » crache O'Neill en réponse, et il est de nouveau frappé. Il crie de douleur... quelque chose que jamais je n'aurais cru entendre. Je crois que Teal'c et moi sommes arrivés juste à temps... il n'y a aucun chance qu'O'Neill résiste beaucoup plus longtemps.

« Où tes chefs sont-ils partis? »

Avant qu'un autre coup n'arrive au but, Teal'c me pousse à l'intérieur de la salle, annonçant notre présence à Apophis.

« Teal'c qui est-ce ? » demande Apophis.

« Elle a été capturée en tentant de s'échapper, mon Seigneur, » répond Teal'c.

« Celui-ci ne veut pas nous révéler les symboles de la planète où ils ont envoyé leurs chefs. Obtiens cette information de lui... ou d'elle. »

« Oui, mon Seigneur. »

Teal'c incline sa tête en signe de soumission et Apophis s'éloigne.

« Assistez notre Seigneur, » ordonne-t-il alors. « Je m'occupe de cela... Kree Jaffa ! »

A son crédit, Teal'c joue bien son rôle. Les gardes obéissent sans question et nous laisse seuls avec O'Neill.

« Vous pourriez aussi bien me tuer, » crache le Colonel.

Il me jette un regard noir avec une haine non déguisée. Le fait que je suis visiblement indemne le conduit à la mauvaise conclusion.

« Je ne ferais jamais une telle chose Colonel O'Neill, » répond Teal'c.

« C'est OK, vous n'hallucinez pas, il est d'une réalité alternée, » ai-je expliqué en détachant ses liens.

O'Neill semble confus.

« Il y a encore une chance que nous puissions les arrêter, monsieur. Nous allons tenter de contacter une race alien appartenant à leur réalité. Des ennemis des Goa'uld. »

« Bien... bon travail Capitaine. »

« Merci, monsieur. »

« Charlie ? »

« Il est en sécurité. »

J'aide O'Neill à se redresser sur ses pieds. Il n'est pas très stable et il s'appuie lourdement sur moi. Pour le soutenir, je glisse mon bras autour de sa taille. Nous restons ainsi pendant un instant avant qu'il ne s'écarte, murmurant quelque chose à propos de la nécessité de trouver des armes. Je cache ma déception en m'asseyant à une console pour charger le programme de composition d'adresses.

Il s'avère que le Colonel O'Neill a été assez doué pour brancher le transformateur. Les lumières faiblissent et la Porte commence à tourner.

« Vous devez vous préparer à traverser la Porte, Capitaine Carter, » me dit Teal'c.

Pour une raison inconnue, j'ai envie de l'embrasser... mais je réussis à me contrôler. Je me détourne et trouve mon Colonel en train de m'observer. Pendant quelques brèves secondes je m'autorise à me perdre dans ses yeux. Je ne crois pas avoir jamais réalisé de quelle belle nuance de brun ils sont. Il y a quelque chose de nouveau en eux, c'est presque comme s'il me regarde avec un respect réticent.

Je me force à me détourner et cours vers la salle d'embarquement. Il y a un Jaffa qui garde la Porte et je dois esquiver deux coups de zat, mais Teal'c aboie des ordres et l'homme hésite. Je sprinte en montant la rampe et réussis à plonger dans le vortex.

J'ai traversé la Porte plus de fois que je ne peux compter, mais ce voyage semble ne jamais vouloir se terminer. Quand j'arrive de l'autre côté, je sens mes genoux céder et je fais tout ce que je peux pour m'empêcher de vomir. Il semblerait le corps humain n'était pas fait pour être maintenu en transit aussi longtemps. Je ne sais pas combien de temps j'ai passé étendue là, parce que quand je reprends connaissance, une petite main grise s'est placée d'elle-même dans la mienne et m'encourage à me relever. Les Asgard sont exactement comme O'Neill les a décrits... la personnification de l'alien de Roswell. J'aurais été tentée de rire s'il n'y avait pas quelque chose de si... je ne sais pas... puissant en eux. Il y a une foule qui m'entoure, tous regardant avec de la curiosité au fond de leurs yeux.

« Euh... bonjour, » ai-je balbutié.

Ils continuent à me dévisager.

« Hum... Mon nom est Samantha Carter. Je viens d'une planète appelée Terre... et euh... nous aurions vraiment besoin de votre aide. »

ooo

Les Asgard, pour citer O'Neill, vous ne pouvez que les aimer. Ils ont fondu jusqu'à l'orbite terrestre et effacé tous les signes que les Goa'uld aient jamais été sur la planète. C'était incroyable à regarder les vaisseaux-mères s'évanouir. Je me suis juste tenue là, bouche bée, essayant de comprendre comment ils faisaient cela. Celui appelé Thor se tenait à côté de moi... et je pense qu'il a dû bien rire. Je ne crois pas pouvoir, ne serait-ce que commencer à, comprendre la différence entre nos civilisations. Je suis certainement heureuse qu'ils soient de notre côté. Ils sont tellement plus en avance sur nous que c'en est effrayant... même quand ça implique de ramener un homme de la mort. Pas de sarcophage pour ces gens-là. Thor a ramené mon Colonel à la vie juste d'un geste de la main.

Les Goa'uld sont partis et les Asgard aussi. Thor et sa race nous laissent, les humains, nous débrouiller. Demain, nous rappellerons nos chefs du site béta. Ils peuvent reprendre le contrôle d'une Terre qui a été martyrisée... mais demeure insoumise. Jusqu'à maintenant...

Les autres sont retournés dans leur propre réalité et Charlie dans la nôtre. Lui et son papa se sont retirés immédiatement de la salle pour tenir en privé leurs retrouvailles pleines d'émotions. La dernière vision que j'ai eue de cet autre monde a été celle de Carter accueillant son amant. Je me suis détournée de cette image, ne voulant pas vraiment voir cela. Ils détruiront leur miroir. Il n'y aura aucun moyen de retourner à cette réalité par cette voie-là, aussi je crois que je ferais mieux de faire du mieux que je peux avec celle que j'ai.

C'est étrange, d'être la seule personne restée à la base. J'ai passé la plus grande partie de la soirée à errer à travers les couloirs déserts, vérifiant les pièces vides. Je trouve des corps, beaucoup de corps... mais je ne peux pas y faire grand-chose. Nous devons les emporter quelque part mais cette tâche n'est pas la priorité du moment. J'aimerais vraiment sortir d'ici, mais nous devons rester jusqu'à ce que les renforts arrivent du site béta. Seulement alors nous serons autorisés à découvrir ce qui est arrivé aux gens auxquels nous tenons. Au moins O'Neill sait que son fils est sauf.

Finalement, je les rejoins dans la salle de briefing. Charlie est endormi dans un coin et son père est assis dans une des chaises, en train de fixer la Porte des étoiles. Il y a les restes d'un repas qui jonchent la table... Je meurs de faim... ils auraient pu m'appeler.

« Carter, » dit-il.

« Monsieur. »

« Est-ce que vous voulez manger quelque chose... ? nous en avons gardé un peu pour vous. »

« Oh... merci, monsieur. »

« Laissez tomber le 'monsieur', voulez-vous ? Ce n'est pas comme si quelqu'un ici va y prêter attention. »

« Comme vous voudrez. »

Il y a du pain, un peu de chocolat... j'ai si faim que je ne remarque pas vraiment ce que je mange.

« Tenez, » dit Jack en me tendant une bière.

« Où avez-vous trouvé ça ? »

« Dans la salle de SG3. »

Je souris tristement pour moi-même... allez comprendre. Boire en service... remarquez, comme O'Neill l'a dit, nous n'avons à nous soucier de personne. Il y a un sentiment presque surnaturel de camaraderie alors que nous sommes assis là en silence, à boire de la bière.

« Sam... » commence-t-il.

« Oui ? »

« Merci. »

« De quoi ? »

« De vous être occupée de Charlie. Pour ce que ça vaut... vous êtes l'une des rares personnes à qui je confierais ma vie. »

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais cela me met en colère. Comment peut-il dire cela après tout ce que nous avons traversé ? J'ouvre la bouche pour contester, et puis je réalise que ça ne servirait pas à grand-chose, plus maintenant. Je me contente de hocher la tête et de marmonner, « Il n'y a pas de quoi. »

« Pourquoi ne feriez-vous pas un somme ? » suggère-t-il.

« Merci, mais je ne crois pas que je le pourrais tout de suite. »

« Ces Asgard... des types plutôt cool. »

« Oui... alors comment vous sentez-vous ? »

« Comme si on m'avait donné une autre chance. »

Ses yeux bruns sont très sérieux lorsqu'il regarde dans les miens. A nouveau, je me retrouve incapable de me détourner.

« Pour quoi ? » ai-je murmuré.

« Pour retrouver quelque chose que j'ai perdu. Sam, je vous ai transférée dans une autre équipe pour vous protéger, parce que... parce que je voulais continuer ce que nous avions commencé. »

« Vous... C'est vrai ? »

« Oui. Si ça n'avait été que pour une nuit, ça n'aurait pas été un problème. Nous aurions pu en rire, mais je voulais plus et je pensais que vous aussi. »

« Alors pourquoi n'avez-vous rien dit ? »

« Vous aviez été plutôt claire concernant vos sentiments. »

« Je... merde ! »

Jamais je n'ai pensé, ne serait-ce qu'une seconde, que Jack voulait vraiment une relation. Pourquoi me dit-il cela maintenant ? Nous aurions dû avoir cette conversation il y a deux ans... Il a raison... Je ne lui ai jamais donné l'opportunité et brusquement il y avait eu ce transfert.

« Alors j'ai dû vous transférer à cause de ce que je ressentais pour vous, » finit-il.

« Jack... je suis désolée. »

« Moi aussi. Ecoutez, je sais que vous ne tenez pas à moi de cette façon-là, mais je crois que nous devrions au moins essayer d'être amis... pour Charlie. Nous pourrions être tout ce qui lui reste maintenant. »

Comme d'habitude, Jack ne semble penser à rien d'autre qu'à son fils. Remarquez... ça ne serait pas difficile d'être son amie. Et j'aime vraiment Charlie. Je ne peux m'empêcher... c'est un super gamin.

« Amis, » ai-je accepté.

« Bien... maintenant que diriez-vous que nous dormions un peu ? Nous allons avoir une journée chargée demain, quand les huiles rentreront. »

« D'accord... mais vous devriez dormir aussi. Nous sommes coincés ici, ce n'est pas comme si quelqu'un pouvait entrer et frapper à la porte sans que nous le sachions. »

Il me sourit et hoche la tête... ressemblant, pendant un instant, à cet autre Jack O'Neill, un Jack O'Neill plus heureux. Je prends les couvertures qu'il m'offre et m'étends sur le sol, mon dos vers le mur. Jack s'étend à côté de moi. Avec beaucoup d'hésitation nous nous rapprochons l'un de l'autre, désirant rien de plus que de sentir le contact d'un autre être humain.

Après l'invasion Goa'uld, la vie ne sera pas facile... mais j'ai le sentiment qu'elle va être beaucoup plus heureuse.

The end


	8. Chapter 8: 100 Steps

**Chapitre 8 : 100 Steps**

_Spoilers : 100 Days (saison 3)_

ooo

**Jour 1**

Quelque chose a changé entre Jack et moi. C'est difficile de dire quand exactement cela est arrivé. J'aimerais fermement accuser les versions alternatives de nous-mêmes, mais ce n'était pas... entièrement vrai. Le changement a démarré là... mais cela s'est accéléré. Bien sûr, Jack était un peu troublé de revoir son fils... qui ne l'aurait pas été ? Pourtant son désir d'avoir des enfants ne s'est manifesté que récemment.

Je ne veux pas d'enfant, pas tout de suite. Jack semble penser que vouloir prendre sa retraite et élever les enfants suffit à tout régler. Il ne semble pas comprendre que je suis celle qui doit abandonner ma carrière pendant neuf mois. J'en ai parlé avec Janet. Personne ne sait quel effet le passage de la Porte pourrait avoir sur un embryon, donc je serais effectivement coincée à la base. Pas quelque chose qui serait très bon pour ma carrière. Merde, je viens juste d'être promue Lieutenant Colonel, je ne veux pas que ça s'arrête maintenant.

Jack passe de plus en plus de temps au parc, à observer les enfants jouer. Les enfants de l'école du quartier l'adorent... ils l'appellent Colonel Jack. Mais il n'en a pas vraiment parlé... pas jusqu'à l'autre nuit. Il a suggéré que l'on se marie, mais je sais que ce n'est pas vraiment ce qu'il veut. Si c'était juste une affaire de bague à mon doigt, je crois qu'il aurait fait la demande il y a des mois. J'ai donc mentionné les enfants et il a avoué qu'il en voulait. J'étais si effrayée que je suis rentrée de suite chez moi, ayant besoin de la solitude de mon lit.

Le fait est que je ne peux pas remplacer Sara. Je ne peux pas jouer la gentille femme au foyer... du moins je ne le pense pas.

Ces pensées sont en moi maintenant. Nous sommes assis sur une falaise surplombant un plan d'eau et le ciel est rempli d'étoiles filantes. Jack vient juste de me dire d'arrêter d'ôter la magie de ce phénomène... et la femme edoranne lui sourit. Rire aux plaisanteries de Jack est ce que je fais... Il m'a demandé de venir ici pour vérifier les données concernant le Naquada, le moins qu'il puisse faire est d'être un peu reconnaissant. J'espérais que nous passerions un peu de temps ensemble, en privé, mais partout où il va, Laira est avec lui. Elle l'aime bien, je peux le voir. Une femme sent ce genre de chose. Je ne sais pas s'il lui a parlé de moi, mais il n'a donné aucun signe que notre relation dépasse (celle de) l'amitié. Je suppose qu'avoir votre petite amie avec vous quand vous explorez de nouveaux mondes vous fait perdre vos moyens. Jamais le Capitaine Kirk n'approuverait. Je ne dis pas que Jack ferait quelque chose, mais une partie de moi s'interroge.

« Woah ! »

L'exclamation de Jack interrompt mes réflexions alors que nous observons une traînée de feu décrire un arc à travers le ciel. C'était près... très près. Laira a dit que la pluie de feu devienait plus brillante chaque année...

« Je ferai quelques observations supplémentaires cette nuit, » m'entends-je offrir.

« Bien, merci, Carter, » répond Jack.

Carter ? Carter ? Qu'est-il arrivé à Sam ?

Il se relève avec difficulté, se préparant à retourner au village. Je refoule une autre vague de déception. J'avais espéré qu'il resterait et que nous ferions quelques 'observations' ensemble. Lorsqu'il tend une main pour aider Laira à se relever, je détourne la tête. Que fais-tu, Jack ?

Ils me souhaitent une bonne nuit, me laissant seule sur la falaise avec mon portable. Je fouille dans mon sac pour du chocolat. C'est la seule chose vers laquelle une femme peut se tourner dans un moment pareil. Je fais mon travail... je le ferai toujours. A minuit, j'en ai vu assez pour que l'ordinateur propose une prévision viable. Je devrais vraiment retourner au village et trouver un endroit pour passer la nuit... ou peut-être que je devrais simplement faire mon sac et rentrer sur Terre. Au bout du compte, je reste là où je suis. Jack viendra peut-être me chercher... ou peut-être pas.

C'est une nuit chaude, mais d'après l'odeur dans l'air, ça doit être la fin du printemps. C'est drôle combien cette planète peut ressembler à la Terre. Nous pourrions être juste au détour d'une grande cité... si ce n'était pour la clarté du ciel nocturne. Aucun signe de pollution lumineuse ici. La pluie de feu continue, quelques météorites supplémentaires arrivant un peu trop près à mon goût. Je n'ai pas vraiment besoin de l'ordinateur, je peux dire ce qu'il va se passer ici. Je crois que Danny va monter dans les cavernes demain pour vérifier les données géologiques. Bonne chance à lui, mais j'ai le sentiment que cela ne fera que confirmer mes soupçons. Cette planète va avoir des problèmes.

« Sam ? Tu es toujours là ? »

« Par ici ! »

Jack est revenu pour moi ! Suis-je vraiment aussi pathétique ?

Il s'effondre près de moi, éteignant sa lampe torche. Un bras se fraie un chemin autour de mes épaules et il m'attire contre lui.

« Désolé d'avoir été si long. Laira voulait me parler du truc, » explique-t-il.

« Quel truc ? »

« Le traité minier. »

« Le traité minier ? »

« Quel est le problème avec ça ? »

Par moment, je me demande si Jack fait exprès d'agir comme un idiot, mais là ce n'est pas une de ces fois. Il n'en a vraiment aucune idée... ce qui est pourquoi je l'aime autant. Laira va devoir faire beaucoup plus avant qu'il ne la remarque de cette façon. Une pensée qui me donne un plaisir fou. Je me pelotonne plus près de Jack, lui faisant savoir que je suis heureuse qu'il soit revenu. Ses doigts caressent ma nuque avec douceur, s'enroulant d'eux-mêmes dans mes cheveux.

« Sam ? » commence-t-il.

« Mmmm ? »

« A propos du truc sur les enfants ? »

« Oui ? »

« Ce n'est pas la seule raison pour laquelle je veux me marier avec toi. »

« Non ? »

« Non... Les enfants peuvent attendre. Sam, ferais-tu à ce vieil homme l'honneur de devenir sa femme... pour le meilleur et pour le pire... dans la richesse et la pauvreté ? »

« Jack... »

« Cette vie que nous menons est trop fragile pour la gaspiller et je veux t'épouser. »

« Est-ce important ? »

« Pour moi, oui. Je t'aime... Je t'aime tellement. »

Il fait trop noir pour que je puisse voir ses yeux, mais le ton de sa voix fait battre mon cœur à se rompre. Je ne suis pas insensible au romantisme de la situation. Une autre planète... des étoiles étrangères, c'est l'endroit parfait pour que Jack fasse sa demande.

Sans même m'en rendre compte, ma bouche forme une réponse.

« Oui, » ai-je soufflé.

Il devait être plutôt confiant, parce qu'il a une bague sur lui. Il l'extirpe de sa poche et la glisse à mon doigt. Je souhaiterais pouvoir la voir mieux, mais elle brille dans la lumière des étoiles. Une autre boule de feu traverse le ciel et je vois les traits de Jack baignés de lumière. Je me tends vers lui, laissant nos lèvres se sceller alors que nous nous jetons avec passion dans les bras de l'autre.

ooo

**Jour 2**

« Alors, tu vas le dire à Papa ? » me demande Jack.

« Oui, dès que j'aurai fini ces calculs. »

Il roule ses yeux en une feinte exaspération. S'il ne tenait qu'à Jack, il l'aurait crié de la plus haute montagne, mais il voulait garder cela discret... suffisamment longtemps pour savourer le moment. Aucun doute que nous nous disputerons joyeusement à propos de cela pendant quelques semaines quand nous rentrerons d'Edora. SG1 doit rester encore pour terminer et signer le traité d'exploitation minière et après cela... eh bien... Je crois que Jack et moi allons prendre un petit congé.

« Je ne serai pas long, » me dit-il alors que la Porte des étoiles s'active.

Avec un dernier signe de la main, je traverse le vortex et retourne au SGC. Au début, je ne savais pas si je devais garder la bague au doigt ou pas, mais je me suis dit que diable... Ce sera amusant de voir combien de personnes vont la remarquer. Maintenant que je peux la voir, elle est vraiment magnifique. Jack m'a acheté des saphirs, pas de diamants pour sa petite amie... des pierres bleues comme le bleu de l'Air Force. Je crois qu'il a dû les faire tailler spécialement pour moi. Si c'est le cas... eh bien, Jack a un goût exquis.

Regardant la bague, cela me fait penser à cette autre Samantha Carter. Si j'avais été sous les ordres de Jack, aurais-je été capable de m'empêcher de tomber amoureuse de lui ? J'aime à croire que je n'aurais pas couché avec lui, mais je ne puis en être certaine. Même si je ne l'avais pas fait, quelles seraient les conséquences des sentiments que nous pourrions avoir l'un pour l'autre ? Je n'aime pas l'admettre, mais parfois ces pensées me harcèlent plus que je n'aimerais. Prenez la nuit dernière, par exemple : le Général Hammond deviendrait fou si jamais il découvrait ce que nous avions fait. Jack et moi savions cela tous les deux, mais cela ne nous a pas arrêtés. Nous avions eu de la chance que personne ne soit venu nous chercher avant que nous ayons... euh... fini. Pourtant, si cela avait été un membre de SG1, cela n'aurait pas été un problème. Le fait que ce fut Laira...

Cette femme s'intéresse beaucoup trop à Jack. Il ne semble pas s'en apercevoir... ce qui la poussera probablement à essayer encore plus ardemment. Ce n'est pas que je n'ai pas confiance en lui... mais je ne peux m'empêcher de songer. Je me dis qu'il sera de retour à la maison dans deux jours et qu'il ne laissera rien arriver durant ce temps. Jack est promis et il le sait. En fait, je ne serais pas surprise si ces négociations minières ne soient terminées en un temps record. Je sens un grand sourire se former en pensant à nos retrouvailles.

Mais fantasmer ne va pas faire ces calculs. Je branche mon portable sur le terminal tout près et commence à transférer les données que j'ai rassemblées la nuit dernière, quand je ne faisais pas... autre chose. Ca prend deux minutes et durant ce temps mes pensées retournent à Laira. Pour je ne sais quelle raison, je me sens menacée par elle... non pas que je l'admettrais devant quiconque. Il y a quelque chose en elle... Quelque chose que Jack pourrait trouver attirant. Elle ne refuserait pas de porter ses enfants, elle serait heureuse de l'attendre à la maison. Elle m'a dit quelque chose... ce matin pendant que je lui montrais la simulation...

_« Quand mon mari est mort, je l'ai pleuré pendant 100 jours... »_

Cent jours... ce nombre a une signification importante pour elle, et cela me glace les os d'un pressentiment. Dans cent jours j'espère être mariée à l'homme que j'aime. Je sais que c'est rapide, mais il n'y a aucune raison d'attendre trop longtemps. Aucun de nous n'a besoin d'une cérémonie compliquée. Nous voulons simplement être mariés devant ceux que nous aimons le plus. Nos coéquipiers, le Général Hammond, Janet, mon père... j'inviterai mon frère mais je ne crois pas qu'il viendra. Quant à la famille de Jack, il n'est plus en bons termes avec elle. Les personnes au SGC sont bien plus proches de nous que n'importe quel parent.

Nous n'avons pas beaucoup parlé du mariage, mais Jack m'a interdit de me marier dans mon uniforme. Il est le seul autorisé à le faire. Il faudra donc que j'aille faire les magasins pour trouver une robe de mariée... je crois que le blanc sera hors de question.

L'ordinateur me bipe, signalant qu'il a terminé les calculs. Détournant mon esprit de Jack, j'étudie les chiffres qu'il me présente.

Ils sont mauvais.

Ils sont très mauvais. Jack tu dois te tirer de là !

Je lève les yeux sur le Général qui rôdait derrière moi.

« Mon Général... nous devons évacuer le village, » lui dis-je.

« En êtes-vous sûr, Colonel ? »

« Oui, monsieur. Si j'ai raison, cette pluie de feu pourrait détruire tout le village. »

ooo

**Jour 5**

Je m'allonge sur le lit en fixant le mur. Janet me dit que je devrais aller dormir, mais je ne peux pas... Je n'ai pas dormi de la semaine.

Bon sang, pourquoi a-t-il fallu que Jack aille avec Laira ? Il aurait pu envoyer Kowalski... mais non. Il fallait toujours que Jack O'Neill soit le héros. Nul doute que Laira a joué la demoiselle en détresse à la perfection. Ne savait-il pas que je serais ici à l'attendre ?

Mon réveil sonne et je me traîne hors du lit. Après une rapide douche, je me rends directement à mon labo, ayant l'intention de réétudier toutes les données. Il y a forcément quelque chose que je peux faire. Daniel essaie de contacter nos alliés, mais je sais que les chances que l'un d'eux ait un vaisseau proche d'Edora sont minces. Par proche, je veux dire à moins d'une semaine de voyage, sinon... eh bien ça pourrait prendre des mois... des années même. Cela en supposant qu'il ait même survécu à la chute des météorites. Il pourrait être mort pour tout ce que j'en sais.

J'ai retiré la bague de mon doigt à l'instant où nous avons découvert qu'il ne reviendrait pas. Je suis heureuse maintenant que nous ne l'ayons dit à personne. Ca rendrait ma situation encore plus dure. Déjà que la plupart des personnes de la base me regardent avec une sympathie non dissimulée. Jack et moi étions le couple romantique de la base... Je n'avais jamais réalisé à quel point les gens s'y intéressaient. Nous allons le ramener, il doit y avoir un moyen.

Tous les rapports sur Edora sont éparpillés sur la paillasse de mon labo... exactement là où je les ai laissés la nuit dernière... disons il y a deux heures. Trouver du temps pour dormir est assez difficile pour le moment. Je dois vraiment me forcer à faire des pauses. Sinon, je serais trop fatiguée pour aider quiconque... encore moins Jack. Je suis certaine que travailler toute la nuit était autrefois plus facile. Jamais je n'ai été aussi épuisée, pas même quand j'étudiais mes exams de dernière année. Je devrais vraiment aller chercher quelque chose à manger, mais la seule pensée de nourriture me fait me sentir malade.

Du café, c'est ce dont j'ai vraiment besoin.

A peine l'envie a-t-elle traversée mon esprit que je vois un mug fumant se poser sur la paillasse. Ferretti, sûrement. Effectivement, tout de suite après je vois mon second avec un muffin à la myrtille... il sait que ce sont mes préférés. Soudain, mon appétit revient m'assaillir et je me retrouve à dévorer le muffin, le faisant descendre avec de grandes gorgées de café.

« Alors Colonel, » commence Ferretti, « pas encore trouvé un sens à tout ça ? »

Il n'entend pas dire ça comme cela semble sonner. Ferretti n'essaie pas de me mettre la pression.

« Je ne sais pas. La Porte s'est connectée, donc elle n'a pas été détruite, » dis-je.

« Voulez-vous encore du café ? »

« S'il vous plait. »

Il a le pot avec lui et me remplit le mug. Je retourne à mes notes. Il doit y avoir quelque chose là-dedans, quelque chose que j'ai manqué. Je ne remarque pas Ferretti partir, mais, aux alentours de midi, je trouve une assiette de salade sur la table près de la porte. Non pas que je remarque vraiment ce que je mange. Cette Porte doit être là, elle doit être simplement enterrée, pour une raison ou une autre.

Une autre nuit de travail et je crois finalement avoir la réponse. Il est trois heures du matin, mais je trouve le Général dans la salle de briefing. Je lui balance mon idée et, bien qu'il semble tout d'abord sceptique, il me donne la permission de foncer. J'ai le sentiment qu'il veut juste me faire plaisir. Il veut que j'arrête de m'effondrer et il sait que travailler est la seule façon de m'occuper. Jack O'Neill n'est, après tout, qu'un homme et la base ne peut se permettre de mettre toutes ses ressources pour le ramener. Une personne, une personne travaillant seule... mais puisque cette personne c'est moi, je crois que j'ai une assez bonne chance. Je dois croire en moi-même... c'est plus important maintenant que jamais auparavant. Si je perds la foi, Jack pourrait être coincé sur cette planète pendant des années... et c'est absolument inacceptable.

ooo

**Jour 23**

« Tu travailles encore toute la nuit ? »

Je lève la tête et vois Janet s'approcher avec un autre café. D'après l'expression sur son visage, je peux dire que je suis restée assise là depuis plusieurs heures. Je crois qu'ils doivent faire à tour de rôle 'et si nous allions jeter un œil à Sam ?'. Chaque fois que c'est l'heure d'un repas ou d'une pause, je peux être certaine que l'un d'eux se montre. Je prends une gorgée de la boisson chaude, et attends que la caféine fasse effet.

« Oui, » ai-je répondu, « beaucoup de travail à faire... merci. »

« Ecoute, Sam, il ne fait aucun doute que tu vas trouver la solution, mais tu dois accepter le fait que ça va prendre du temps. »

« Oui, eh bien, si je pense ainsi, ça pourrait prendre des mois. »

« Daniel dit que les Tollan pourraient avoir un vaisseau quelque part dans les environs d'Edora au début de l'année prochaine. »

« Il ne pourra pas attendre si longtemps. »

« Je sais qu'il te manque. »

« Oui. »

« Sam... y a-t-il quelque chose que tu ne me dis pas ? »

« Bien sûr que non. »

Pas quelque chose... plusieurs 'quelque chose'. Je tire ma blouse autour de moi, essayant de cacher l'inévitable.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? » poursuit-elle.

Eh bien, voyons voir ? Jack m'a demandé en mariage la nuit avant la chute de météorites, mais je ne l'ai dit à personne et caché la bague. Il est à présent coincé sur une planète à des centaines d'années lumière et je ne sais pas si je le reverrai un jour. Sur ladite planète, il y a une femme qui semble avoir l'intention de le séduire, ça ne sera qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne succombe... surtout s'il pense qu'il ne rentrera jamais chez lui. Et... oh oui... la vraie bonne nouvelle...

« Je crois que je suis enceinte, » ai-je lâché.

A son crédit, Janet ne cligne même pas d'un œil. Sa seule réponse est, « Est-ce un problème ? »

« Non, » lui ai-je menti, « bien sûr que non. »

« Viens. »

« Quoi ? »

« Je dois faire une analyse de sang et puis tu vas aller dormir un peu. »

« Non... je t'ai dit que j'ai du travail à faire. »

Je m'écarte d'elle brusquement et retourne mon attention sur l'écran de l'ordinateur.

« Sam, » dit Janet, calmement. « Tu as une responsabilité envers ce bébé... »

« Et j'ai une responsabilité envers Jack ! » ai-je répliqué vivement.

Pour une raison ou une autre, être enceinte ne me semble pas réel. Le fait que Jack soit coincé sur Edora l'est. C'est vraiment ironique. Jack a eu ce qu'il voulait, mais il n'est pas là pour s'en réjouir. Dans mon esprit je peux le voir s'agiter autour de moi, relevant mes pieds, s'assurant que je mange les bonnes choses. J'imagine son visage... Il serait si heureux. Peut-être que Janet a raison... C'est une partie de Jack et je dois faire en sorte de nous garder en sécurité jusqu'à ce qu'il revienne.

A contrecœur, je la laisse m'éloigner de mes précieux calculs.

ooo

**Jour 72**

Mon monde est en train de s'écrouler. Je ne sais pas quelle erreur j'ai faite, vraiment. J'ai cessé de travailler toute la nuit, mangé toutes les bonnes choses, renoncé à l'alcool. Et pourtant tout m'a été retiré. Ils me disent que ce n'est pas inhabituel, ils me disent que cela arrive plus souvent que les gens ne le pensent, mais... pourquoi a-t-il fallu que cela m'arrive ?

C'est drôle comment les gens n'arrivent même pas à dire le mot devant moi. Si les gens parlaient de cela, peut-être que ce serait plus facile pour moi d'y faire face. Le truc stupide est que... quand je suis rentrée de l'hôpital, il y avait la carte de rendez-vous pour ma prochaine échographie dans ma boîte aux lettres. J'ai alors presque perdu les pédales. Si j'avais eu un instrument contondant en main j'aurais fracassé cette putain de boîte. Mais je crois que Janet m'aurait arrêtée. Elle est venue avec moi... ce dont j'ai été reconnaissante. Nous avons passé la soirée avec une bouteille de vin, un repas chinois et la Guerre des Etoiles. Ca a aidé.

Alors maintenant, je suis de retour avec mon accélérateur de particules. C'est plus facile d'y faire face que les autres personnes de la base. Non pas que beaucoup d'entre eux étaient au courant, à vrai dire. Janet, bien sûr, le Général Hammond, mon équipe... tous ceux qui avaient une raison de savoir pourquoi j'avais été soudain bannie du voyage à travers la Porte. Je me demande maintenant si je n'avais pas une sorte de prémonition, que quelque chose n'allait pas bien. L'hôpital veut que j'aille voir un psychiatre, mais je suis bien mieux ici. Ce dont j'ai besoin maintenant c'est Jack, et ceci est la seule solution pour moi de le ramener... bien que je me demande ce que je vais lui dire... j'ai caressé l'idée de ne pas lui en parler, mais ce ne serait pas juste.

Je parie que Laira pourrait lui donner une douzaine de marmots braillards... elle semble en être le type. Durant les semaines passées, j'ai essayé de mon mieux de ne pas penser à eux ensemble, mais, pour je ne sais quelle raison, l'image ne veut pas quitter mon esprit. J'essaie de me dire que Jack ne renoncerait pas à moi, mais, je ne sais pas pourquoi, je n'en suis pas si certaine. S'il pense qu'il ne pourra jamais rentrer chez lui, puis-je vraiment m'attendre à ce qu'il vive toute sa vie seul ?

Cent jours. Pour une raison ou une autre, ce nombre continue de me hanter. Laira ne tentera rien avant. Elle lui donnera ce temps. Eh bien, il faudra juste que je me rende là-bas avant. C'est tout ce qu'il y a à faire.

Je crois que personne ne s'attendait à ce que je retourne au travail si vite. Encore moins Janet. Elle m'a incitée à prendre quelques jours de plus, mais cela faisait déjà une semaine que j'étais partie. Je ne suis pas malade... pas physiquement en tout cas, je ne vais pas craquer. De plus, travailler occupe mon esprit... Il est temps que retrouver Jack redevienne ma première priorité.

ooo

**Jour 99**

Ca a marché mieux que je ne l'aurais pensé. Teal'c a traversé la Porte et réussi à creuser un chemin pour sortir. Je crois que ça a été juste. D'après mes calculs, il a dû être quasiment en manque d'air. Il y a eu presque une dispute pour savoir qui allait avoir le privilège de creuser son chemin pour sortir vers la surface d'Edora. Bien sûr, Kowalski a pensé que ce devait être lui parce qu'il était le second de Jack... puis Daniel disait qu'il avait le plus d'expérience pour creuser... sans mentionner que Ferretti et le Général Hammond lui-même ont été parmi les prétendants. A la fin Janet a fait remarqué que Teal'c pourrait ralentir sa respiration et réduire son besoin en oxygène... ce qui lui a, en quelque sorte, donné la victoire.

Apparemment le DHD était toujours utilisable et il a réussi à composer l'adresse de la Terre et à nous envoyer un message. La Porte, cependant, était partiellement enterrée et à l'horizontale. Nous aurions besoin d'aide pour la remettre en position verticale. J'ai été la suivante à passer Porte. Le Général Hammond a tenté de me persuader d'attendre jusqu'au matin, mais j'ai refusé.

Teal'c et moi marchons maintenant en direction du village, empruntant le chemin familier. Lors de notre dernière visite, c'était la fin du printemps, mais à présent... C'était la fin de l'été. Les récoltes sont rentrées et il y a une légère fraîcheur dans l'air de la nuit. Nous ne voyons personne pendant notre marche. C'est presque comme si le village est abandonné. Nous passons devant les habitations... étrangement intactes étant donné ce qu'il s'est passé ici. Si les bâtiments ont survécu, peut-être que Jack aussi. Teal'c et moi avons essayé de le contacter par radio mais n'avons pas réussi à obtenir de réponse. J'espère que c'est juste parce qu'il ne l'a pas allumée.

Il se passe quelque chose dans le bâtiment principal. C'est le seul endroit où il y a de la lumière... ou plutôt du feu. Selon toutes les apparences, les villageois font une sorte de fête. Je me sens un peu gênée de m'imposer, mais cela ne m'empêche pas de me glisser à travers la porte et de rôder à la limite de la foule. Personne ne remarque ma présence. Ils semblent tous être plus intéressés par ce qui se passe au centre de la pièce. Dans l'espace ouvert, entourés de bancs, un jeune homme a les yeux bandés. Je le reconnais, c'est le fils de Laira. J'observe alors qu'on lui fait faire plusieurs tours sur lui-même et puis être poussé dans la direction d'une jeune femme... je devine qu'elle doit être sa petite amie. Une grande acclamation éclate lorsque le couple se touche.

Je vois alors Jack. Il est assis sur un des bancs, Laira à ses côtés. Il semble heureux, il y a un grand sourire sur son visage alors qu'il regarde la scène. Puis soudain, je le vois entraîné sur ses pieds et on lui bande les yeux. Ils le font tourner sur lui-même, comme ils l'avaient fait avec le jeune homme, et le poussent vers Laira. Jack fait deux pas et s'arrête. Je me retrouve à retenir ma respiration lorsque sa tête se lève brusquement et que ses yeux couverts se dirigent vers moi. La salle devient silencieuse et je sens tout le monde se tourner et me dévisager. Secouant la tête, Jack fait un autre pas vers Laira. Je retiens mon souffle lorsqu'il s'arrête de nouveau et se retourne vers moi.

J'ouvre la bouche pour parler, mais un des villageois lève une main pour m'en empêcher. Il est évident que Jack doit faire son propre choix.

« Jack ? » Laira brise le silence, incitant ses yeux couverts à pivoter de nouveau dans sa direction. Il semble l'étudier pendant une seconde avant de marcher infailliblement vers moi. Je me fraie un chemin à travers la foule pour le rencontrer à mi-chemin.

Il arrache le bandeau de ses yeux lorsque nos corps se touchent. Malgré leur hostilité initiale, j'entends les acclamations quand nous échangeons notre premier baiser depuis trois mois.

« Oh Dieu, Sam, » me murmure-t-il à l'oreille, « je savais que tu trouverais un moyen... Je le savais. »

En fait, je pleurs alors qu'il me prend dans ses bras et me conduit à une des tables.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? » me demande-t-il.

« Je te le dirai quand nous serons chez nous, » ai-je répondu.

Il y a des choses qu'il n'a pas besoin de savoir... pas encore. Je ne veux pas gâcher son retour.

Nous convenons que nous ne pouvons pas finir de dégager la Porte avant l'aube, ce qui me va. Ca veut dire que je passerai une nuit ininterrompue avec Jack avant l'arrivée des autres. Il me conduit à l'endroit où il dort, une petite pièce dans la maison de Laira. Je regarde autour de moi et je vois son uniforme, son MP5, les souvenirs de sa planète. Ravie de voir qu'il a sa propre chambre, même si on dirait qu'elle a été aménagée dans un débarras.

« Douillet, » dis-je en lui faisant un grand sourire.

« Tout le confort d'un chez soi, » répond-il.

Maintenant que nous sommes seuls c'est presque comme si nous ne savons pas par où commencer. Nous sommes assis sur le lit, nous abreuvant de la vision de l'autre. En tout cas, il n'a pas l'air d'avoir trop souffert. Il est détendu et bronzé, je suppose qu'il a beaucoup travaillé à l'extérieur. Je déteste penser à mon allure.

« Hé, tu sembles fatiguée, » dit-il. « Je parie que tu n'as pas dormi au cours des semaines passées, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Non... pas beaucoup. Il fallait que je termine le canon à particules. »

« Le quoi ?... Peu importe, tu pourras me le dire au matin. »

« C'est une explication plutôt longue. »

« Ce sont celles que je préfère. Maintenant pourquoi ne pas te détendre simplement ? Je reviens tout de suite. »

Il me donne un tendre baiser et disparaît à travers le rideau en tissu rugueux qui sert de porte à sa chambre. Je fais ce qu'il m'a demandé, enlevant mes bottes et ma veste, je m'étends sur les couvertures rugueuses. Je dois m'être assoupie pendant quelques minutes car j'entends alors la voix de Laira, suivie par celle de Jack plus grave. Je m'extirpe du lit et m'approche de la porte.

« Tu dois être heureux de rentrer chez toi ? » dit-elle.

« Oui... oui, je le suis. »

« Tu pourrais rester. »

« Laira... »

« Je pouvais le voir dans tes yeux, tu aurais finalement accepté ta place ici. »

« Une partie de moi n'aurait jamais oublié Sam, tu dois savoir ça. »

« Ce n'était pas cette partie-là que je voulais. »

Dieu, j'avais raison. Elle le voulait vraiment. On dirait que je suis arrivée juste à temps.

« Je voulais que tu me donnes un enfant, » finit Laira.

Ca fait mal. Je trébuche en arrière, me retrouvant roulée en boule sur le lit, serrant mes genoux. Jack désire tellement un enfant, s'il apprend ce qui s'est passé...

« Tu voulais... quoi ? » dit Jack. « Je n'arrive pas à croire que nous avons cette conversation. »

« C'est bon, Jack, je sais maintenant que tu ne voudrais jamais de moi. »

Je peux l'entendre pleurer. Peut-être est-ce pour attirer la sympathie, ou peut-être qu'elle l'aime vraiment. Je ne la blâmerais pas. Une fois que vous passez ce vernis de sarcasme, Jack est vraiment un homme facile à aimer.

« Laira... tu es une femme très attirante. Et peut-être que si je ne rentrais pas chez moi, si je n'étais pas avec Sam... tu saisis l'idée. »

« Oui, je comprends. »

« Maintenant, il faut vraiment que je me repose un peu... beaucoup à creuser demain. Bonne nuit. »

« Bonne nuit. »

Jack revient au lit, et je peux voir l'expression pensive dans ses yeux. Il baisse les yeux sur moi, je prétends être endormie. Je crois que c'est plus simple de cette façon. Ses doigts écartent les cheveux de mon front et ses lèvres caressent les miennes. Il se déplace autour du petit espace, se dépouillant de ses vêtements, soufflant la bougie.

C'est bon de se blottir à nouveau contre lui, de l'avoir me tenir dans ses bras toute la nuit. L'espace est exigu mais ça ne me dérange absolument pas. Surtout, lorsque les derniers mots sur ses lèvres avant le sommeil ne m'emporte sont, « Je t'aime, Sam. »

The end


	9. Chapter 9: Grey Steps

**Chapitre 9 ****: Grey Steps**

_Spoilers __: Shades of Grey (saison 3)_

ooo

J'attends que Jack rentre à la maison. Le feu est allumé, le dîner est sous contrôle et je suis assise-là avec un verre de vin, relisant un de mes livres préférés. Je dois avouer que je suis très bien ici. Il y a là suffisamment de mes affaires pour me faire me sentir comme chez moi. Mes photos sont sur les murs, mes coussins décorent le canapé... Jack a construit plein d'étagères pour ranger tous mes livres.

Je me pelotonne dans une position plus confortable, prenant une autre gorgée de mon vin. La première fois que j'avais emménagé chez Jack, j'étais un peu inquiète. Jack avait ses habitudes et j'avais les miennes, et nous avions vécu seuls assez longtemps pour nous installer dans nos routines. Nous avions quelques ajustements à faire, mais nous nous débrouillions plutôt bien. D'accord, ça n'a été que pendant trois semaines, mais... Si je suis honnête, la plupart de mes affaires étaient déjà ici.

Mous prévoyons maintenant de vivre six mois ensemble et ensuite de nous marier. Je sais que Jack veut commencer une famille assez rapidement après ça, mais la pensée ne m'effraye plus. Pour être honnête, je veux vraiment être de nouveau enceinte. J'ai même pensé à arrêter la pilule, mais ce ne serait pas le bon moment, pas encore. D'une certaine façon, je veux me prouver que je peux avoir des enfants... et m'assurer que je peux être tout ce que Jack souhaite que je sois.

Jack n'est rentré d'Edora que depuis six semaines et je me demande encore ce qui s'est exactement passé entre lui et Laira. Il n'a rien dit, mais... Elle voulait quelque chose de lui, cela était plus qu'évident. Le problème est que je peux l'imaginer aimer la vie qu'elle lui offrait. Jack est un homme qui aime la nature et le grand air. Rien ne le rendrait plus heureux que de passer sa vie à bâtir des choses, élever des choses... et pêcher. J'ai compris qu'il avait beaucoup pêché pendant qu'il était là-bas. Alors peut-être qu'il n'a pas passé tant de temps que ça avec Laira, après tout. Je sais comment Jack peut être quand il trouve un bon coin... il se fiche qu'il y ait du poisson ou pas et je me retrouve à sourire alors que je l'imagine assis sur la rive de cette rivière, avec Laira essayant d'attirer son attention.

Il se fait tard. Je pensais que Jack serait rentré maintenant. Il a dit qu'il devait aller voir le Général, mais quand même... Je ne devrais pas vraiment être inquiète. Un grand nombre de choses auraient pu le retenir à la base. Soupirant intérieurement, je me lève et vais éteindre le four... Le dîner devra être réchauffé... j'espère. Je ne suis pas fâchée contre lui, pas vraiment. C'est la vie que nous menons tous les deux.

Je me réinstalle avec mon livre et me verse un autre verre de vin. Malgré mes doutes, j'ai parlé à Jack de ma fausse couche. D'une certaine façon, il a été plus dévasté que moi. Pour moi, au moins, la douleur s'était atténuée, juste un peu. Mon Père a dit que c'était heureux que je sois quelqu'un de fort, mais je n'en suis pas si sûre. J'ai le sentiment que je n'ai pas assez pleuré. Jack a été pas mal bouleversé, en partie parce qu'il n'était pas là, même s'il n'y avait rien qu'il aurait pu faire. Il se blâme parce que je passais beaucoup de temps à travailler pour le ramener à la maison. Cela, je ne le regrette pas. Si j'avais attendu que les Tollan envoie un vaisseau, Laira aurait certainement réussi à le décourager. Nous aurions été sur Edora pour trouver l'heureux couple entouré par une demi-douzaine de petits O'Neill.

Sans le vouloir, j'ai dû me laisser gagner par le sommeil. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que, tout d'un coup, une clé tourne dans la porte d'entrée. Jack entre dans le salon, avec une expression terrible. Je jette un coup d'oeil à l'horloge, il est passé 21 heures. Qu'est-ce qui était tellement important pour que le Général le garde si longtemps ?

« Sam ? » sa voix est rauque, je peux sentir la bière et la cigarette.

Alors il s'est arrêté en route. Pourquoi ? Que diable se passe-t-il ?

« Tu es en retard, » dis-je.

« Oui. Ecoute... tu veux sortir ? »

« A cette heure-ci ? »

« Voir un film ou quelque chose comme ça ? »

Nous n'avons pas été au cinéma depuis une éternité, mais pourquoi veut-il sortir maintenant ? Ce n'est pas comme s'il y a quelque chose de spécial que nous aimerions voir... à moins que Jack insiste à nouveau pour un Disney. Il y a une limite au nombre de fois que je peux regarder le Roi Lion.

« Jack, est-ce que tu vas bien ? » ai-je demandé.

« Oui... C'est juste que je... Ecoute si nous partons maintenant, nous pourrons dîner et voir la dernière séance. »

Levant mes mains en signe de résignation, je me hisse hors du canapé et me rends dans la chambre pour me changer. Je suppose que ceci est peut-être un des comportements de Jack dont je ne m'en étais pas rendue compte auparavant, mais... je ne suis pas vraiment d'humeur à me disputer avec lui. Echangeant mon jogging pour un jean et un chemisier, je rejoins Jack à la porte d'entrée. Il semble très impatient de sortir de la maison. Dès que nous sommes dans la voiture, il semble se détendre un peu. Malgré l'évidence du contraire, je ne crois pas qu'il soit réellement ivre, ses yeux sont trop lucides.

Nous ne parlons pas alors qu'il nous conduit à la limite de la ville. Il pense probablement que je suis fâchée contre lui, mais je suis juste trop somnolente pour démarrer une conversation. En fait, je m'endors et Jack doit me réveiller. Il y a de la sympathie dans ses yeux et il m'offre sa main. Ses doigts s'enroulent autour des miens. Je souhaite pouvoir déchiffrer ce qui traverse son esprit. Ses mots et ses actions ne semblent pas en accord. La nourriture est visiblement la dernière chose qu'il a à l'esprit, il touche à peine à son repas... et refuse le dessert. Habituellement, il mangerait l'équivalent d'un petit pays de l'Amérique du Sud. Quelque chose m'empêche de demander ce qui ne va pas. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je me sens incapable de me forcer à le faire. Il me dira peut-être quand il sera prêt... je l'espère en tout cas.

ooo

« Pourquoi diable ne retournes-tu pas simplement là-bas ? » lui ai-je hurlé.

« Peut-être que je le ferai ! » hurle-t-il à son tour.

Nous ne pouvions pas avoir choisi un endroit plus public pour cette dispute. C'est l'heure du déjeuner et le mess est bondé.

« Au moins Laira peut me donner ce que je veux ! » poursuit-il.

« Je ne suis pas une machine reproductrice. »

« Non, tu ne l'es pas... et c'est bien ça le problème, non ? Tu aurais dû être capable d'être à nouveau enceinte, depuis le temps ! »

Je lui balance le contenu de mon verre dans la figure. Quelle honte que ce ne soit que de l'eau. Je ne veux pas fondre en larmes et pleurer, mais pour une raison ou une autre, je ne peux m'en empêcher. Il y a des larmes qui coulent le long de mes joues, mais je les remarque à peine. Je dois sortir de là, m'éloigner de lui, loin de tout le monde. Si je reste, je...

« Sam ! »

C'est la voix de Janet, mais je fais comme si je ne l'ai pas entendue.

« Attends ! »

Elle agrippe mon bras et me force à m'arrêter.

« Est-ce que tu vas bien ? » demande-t-elle.

« Très bien. »

« Sam... »

« Ce n'est rien. »

« Jamais je n'aurais pensé que Jack et toi aviez des problèmes. Tu aurais dû m'en parler. »

« Janet, je dois vraiment y aller. »

Il y a un cri et tout d'un coup, je vois Jack passer la porte en vol plané. Il se cogne contre le mur et glisse sur le sol. Janet et moi nous nous regardons. C'est à peine si je peux m'empêcher de me ruer à ses côtés et l'aider à se relever. Les membres de SG1 et de SG2 sortent du mess, aucun d'eux ne daigne jeter un regard à Jack. Je me demande lequel d'entre eux l'a frappé. Espérons juste que c'était Teal'c. Je ne veux pas vraiment que l'un d'eux soit traduit en cour martiale pour avoir frappé un officier supérieur. Jack saigne, mais même Janet ne va pas vers lui.

« Présentez-vous à l'infirmerie, » lui dit-elle. « Faites-vous poser de la glace sur ça par une des infirmières. »

Il ne dit rien. S'aidant du mur pour se hisser sur ses pieds, il disparaît dans l'ascenseur. Le reste des gars forment une barrière protectrice autour de moi... au cas où il déciderait de recommencer.

« Que vas-tu faire ? » me demande Janet.

« Déménager, je crois, » ai-je répondu.

C'est quelque chose que j'espérais éviter, mais il n'y a vraiment rien d'autre que je puisse faire.

« Besoin d'un coup de main ? » offre Ferretti.

« Oui... beaucoup de trucs à déménager. »

Nous nous rendons directement à la maison. Il n'y a pas mieux que maintenant après tout. Janet me dit que je peux rester avec elle jusqu'à ce que je trouve un autre endroit. J'espère juste que ça ne prendra pas trop longtemps.

Avec l'aide de tout le monde, nous avons déménagé mes affaires chez Janet en deux heures. C'est drôle, mais la maison de Jack semble vide, en quelque sorte. Probablement quelque chose à voir avec les étagères vides. Je veux que Jack sache que je suis partie, que cette maison est de nouveau la sienne. Seule pendant quelques instants, je regarde une dernière fois autour de moi. Il y a une descente de lit jetée sur le dossier du canapé. C'est la mienne. Jack et moi nous nous enroulions dedans quand nous sortions regarder les étoiles. Je tends la main et la touche, laissant mes doigts courir sur le tissu chaud, me rappelant ces nuits que nous avions passées sur le toit. Quelque chose me dit que je devrais le laisser là, aussi je ne le récupère pas. Je me demande si Jack va même le remarquer, mais je ne peux pas quitter sa vie complètement, même si les circonstances l'exigent.

C'est beaucoup plus difficile que je ne m'y attendais. Jack et moi recommencions juste à être à l'aise ensemble... et puis c'est la pagaille. Je sais que ses mots me hanteront pendant longtemps, très longtemps. L'inquiétude que, peut-être, je ne pourrais pas avoir d'enfants a été avec moi... depuis ma fausse couche. Toute cette affaire a rendu le désir encore plus grand. Je peux à peine regarder un enfant sans que mes yeux ne s'humidifient. Mon état émotionnel est fragile, c'était le moins qu'on puisse dire. Ce qui est une des raisons pour laquelle les mots de Jack m'ont fait aussi mal.

Janet a un appartement de l'autre côté de la ville, ce qui est bien. Au moins je ne rencontrerai pas Jack par hasard après le travail. Ce n'est pas grand, mais elle a deux chambres, ce qui signifie que, d'une certaine façon, je peux être seule. En ce moment, j'ai besoin de solitude... Je suis étendue sur le lit une personne et fixe le plafond, souhaitant que Jack soit avec moi.

ooo

Je suis diablement heureuse de ne pas avoir tiré la courte paille. Voir Jack n'est pas une option. Trois pas à l'intérieur et je tenterai d'arracher ses vêtements. Ca ne fait qu'une semaine et il me manque follement. Je continue de me dire qu'il n'y a rien que je puisse faire... que je dois juste continuer comme si la vie était normale... eh bien, aussi près de la normale qu'elle a jamais été.

Daniel a été celui qui a gagné le droit d'aller voir Jack. D'après le compte rendu, ça n'a pas été une rencontre plaisante. Personne n'a réussi à comprendre ce qui se passait avec lui. Ils semblaient tous imputer cela à son séjour prolongé sur Edora. Quand même, je ne peux m'empêcher d'être jalouse quand il a annoncé sa décision de retourner là-bas. Makepeace a été le premier à l'apprendre et il a propagé avec joie la nouvelle au SGC. Lui et Jack ne se sont jamais bien entendus. Leur antipathie est quelque chose de plus profond que la simple rivalité entre l'Air Force et les Marines... et le sentiment est mutuel.

Makepeace a reçu le commandement de SG1. Une nomination avec laquelle aucun de nous n'est très heureux. Cela aurait dû être Kowalski, tout le monde le savait. Le fait qu'il ne soit que major n'était pas important. SG1 mourrait pour lui... mais je pense qu'ils resteraient là sans rien faire et observeraient joyeusement Makepeace brûler. Je sais que le Colonel a dit du mal de l'équipe, ce qui ne me l'a pas fait aimer davantage. Il appelle Teal'c le Jaffa... comme s'il n'avait pas de nom... et il n'a aucune patience avec Daniel. Je suis surprise que Kowalski n'ait pas déjà été traduit en cour martiale. Il n'est pas le plus... diplomate des officiers.

Observer Jack traverser cette porte a été probablement la chose la plus difficile que j'ai jamais faite. Je me tiens là comme un bon petit soldat... le saluant même. Il n'a pas jeté un regard en arrière, il a juste pris ses affaires et il est parti. Aucun mot, rien. J'espère qu'Edora ne se révèlera pas trop distrayant.

Je crois que tout le monde s'attend à ce que je m'effondre. Quand je rentre chez Janet, elle a acheté quasiment tous les parfums de glace qu'il y avait dans le magasin et loué une demi-douzaine de films. J'essaie de jouer le jeu, mais tout ce que je veux est mon lit. La tension de toute cette affaire commence vraiment à se montrer. Je suis si fatiguée que je réussis à peine à tenir le premier film. Au bout d'un moment, je dois simplement m'excuser et aller au lit. C'est très étrange de dormir seule. Il y a quelque chose qui manque... ou devrais-je dire quelqu'un. C'est pire maintenant que je sais qu'il est reparti à Edora. J'espère juste que Laira n'était pas là pour l'accueillir.

Ma bague de fiançailles est posée sur la table de chevet. Je ne la lui ai pas rendue... bien que normalement j'aurais dû... J'aurais dû la lui jeter à la figure. Ca aurait été une grande scène. J'aurais pu faire cela dans la salle de briefing. Quoique, cela aurait peut-être été un peu trop mélodramatique. C'est une ligne fine que nous devons suivre. Je ne désire pas particulièrement être inculpée et, jusqu'à ce qu'il prenne sa retraite, Jack était toujours un officier supérieur.

Plusieurs jours ont passé et il n'y a eu aucune nouvelle de Jack. Je n'en attendais pas, mais quand même... SG1 a été sur plusieurs missions avec Makepeace à leur tête. Je ne crois pas que l'équipe va rester ensemble très longtemps. Kowalski a déjà demandé un transfert. Teal'c et Daniel n'ont pas autant de chance. La seule chose qu'ils peuvent faire est de quitter le SGC et si Makepeace ne les a pas poussés jusque-là... j'ai le sentiment que ce n'est qu'une question de temps. Même ma propre équipe a été défavorablement affectée. Je dois admettre que j'ai été un peu distraite. Pire, il n'y a plus jamais personne pour partager nos congés. SG1 a commencé à faire totalement bande à part, ce qui est un mauvais signe. J'ai peur qu'ils ne tentent quelque chose de stupide.

« Rappelles-toi que nous allons au O'Malley jeudi, » dit Janet. Elle a cette bizarre habitude d'organiser ce que nous allons faire des jours à l'avance, plutôt que laisser simplement les choses arriver. Ca commence à être agaçant. Je n'aime pas que ma vie soit aussi organisée. Je commence à souhaiter être allée à l'hôtel.

« Sam... » interroge-t-elle.

« Désolée, Janet, j'étais juste... »

« En train de penser à Jack ? »

« Je crois. »

« Sam, il est parti. Tu dois l'accepter et tourner la page. Je déteste avoir l'air de rabâcher une banalité, mais il y a plein d'autres poissons dans la mer. »

« Aucun comme Jack. »

« Ce dont tu devrais être reconnaissante... Il y a des tas de mecs à la base qui tueraient pour un rendez-vous avec toi. »

Je me demande si elle a réellement approuvé ma relation avec Jack. Elle semble déterminée à ce que je commence à sortir avec quelqu'un d'autre.

« Que penses-tu de Simmonds ? » continue-t-elle.

« Il me suit partout comment un toutou... J'aurais peur de marcher sur lui. »

« Davis ? »

« Trop vieux. »

« Fishman. »

« Marié. »

« Activation extérieure non autorisée... Activation extérieure non autorisée ! »

Le son de l'alarme interrompt notre conversation... avant que Janet ne puisse me caser avec la moitié des hommes de cette base. Je suis certaine qu'elle m'aurait fixé un rendez-vous pour chaque soir de la semaine si elle avait pu. Janet est d'avis que si vous tombez d'un cheval vous devez remonter tout de suite. Je crois que ça explique son attitude face à la médecine.

« Je dois y aller, » lui dis-je.

Ma présence n'est pas réellement nécessaire dans la salle d'embarquement, mais ça semble être une bonne excuse. De plus, j'ai cette drôle de sensation... Quand j'y arrive, je trouve la Porte des étoiles activée et l'iris n'est pas en place. La salle est pleine de soldats qui menottent les hommes et les femmes qui sortent de la Porte. Jack se tient là, un bras plongé dans le vortex. Quand le dernier homme en sort, il retire sa main et commence à descendre la rampe. Je ne crois pas qu'il m'ait vue, je me tiens juste à l'extérieur de la porte et observe la scène se dérouler.

« Donnez-moi une de ces trucs, » demande-t-il à Makepeace.

« Tenez, » répond l'autre homme, donnant à Jack une des menottes en plastique.

Grosse erreur... énorme erreur. Avant que Makepeace ne puisse réagir, ses mains ont été liées derrière son dos.

« Que diable faites-vous ? » proteste-t-il.

« Ca se pourrait que ce soit mon boulot, » répond Jack, puis il s'éloigne de l'homme.

Durant ce temps, le Général Hammond est descendu jusqu'à la salle d'embarquement et Jack se tient à côté de lui.

« Mesdames et Messieurs, j'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que vous êtes tous accusés de haute trahison contre les Etats-Unis et ses alliés, » annonce Hammond.

Alors que nous nous tenons là, deux membres de la délégation Tollan entrent.

« Vous avez vraiment tout gâché O'Neill ! » crache Makepeace.

« Oh, je crois que ça s'est plutôt bien terminé, vous ne trouvez pas, mon Général ? » répond Jack, les traces d'un sourire flottant sur ses lèvres.

« Oui, » acquiesce Hammond.

« Vous n'avez aucune idée de jusqu'où ça remonte, » continue Makepeace, « Vous avez mis en boule les mauvaises personnes. »

« Comme les Tollan, les Tok'ra et les Nox ? » questionne Jack.

« Ils refusent de nous donner ce dont nous avons besoin pour nous défendre ! »

« Nous n'avons pas besoin de leur technologie, Makepeace, mais nous avons besoin d'eux. »

« Faites-les sortir d'ici, » dit Hammond.

Les soldats entraînent les prisonniers récalcitrants hors de la salle. Makepeace charge Jack, mais il est immédiatement maîtrisé. Je dirais que Jack s'est fait là un ennemi à vie. Non pas que Makepeace verra la lumière du jour avant un bon bout de temps. J'ai toujours suspecté qu'il y avait quelque chose d'un peu 'bizarre' le concernant, mais je ne peux pas dire que je suis heureuse de voir mes soupçons confirmés.

« Alors, juste pour clarifier tout cette semaine passée. Commençant par la demande que nous avons faite sur Tollana... pour laquelle j'ai travaillé très dur, soit dit en passant. Si je comprends bien, c'était de la poudre aux yeux ? » demande Daniel quand la salle d'embarquement est vide.

« Au cours des deux dernières semaines, les Asgard et les Tok'ra nous ont contactés, séparément, avec des preuves prouvant que nous leur volions des technologies, » commence à expliquer Hammond.

« Nous ? » veut savoir Kowalski. « Le SGC ? »

« Oui, les Asgard, les Tollan et les Nox allaient rompre tous les liens avec nous. Mais nous les avons convaincus que les vols devaient être l'action d'un groupe de francs-tireurs extérieur au SGC. »

« Nous avons insisté pour que vous les appréhendiez vous-mêmes. Vous avez maintenant regagné notre confiance, » ajoute une des Tollan. Elle incline gracieusement sa tête vers Jack, qui retourne le geste.

« Donc vous avez monté toute cette mascarade sur Tollana dans l'espoir que la taupe croirait que vous étiez l'un d'eux et prenne contact avec vous ? » continue Daniel.

« Et vous n'avez pas pensé que vous pouviez nous faire confiance pour vous aider ? » se plaint Kowalski.

« Nous voulions être sûr que votre réaction à l'attitude du Colonel soit ce qu'elle devrait être. Et les Asgard ont insisté pour que le Colonel O'Neill soit le seul impliqué. »

« Ils m'aiment, » ajoute Jack.

« Et maintenant, voudriez-vous venir avec moi, votre éminence ? »

Le Général Hammond escorte poliment les deux femmes hors de la salle. J'ai le sentiment que cette affaire n'est pas tout à fait terminée. Les Tollan vont insister pour qu'il n'y ait plus aucune chance que ces événements se répètent.

Il ne reste que SG1 et moi dans la salle d'embarquement. Jack se tient au bas de la rampe. Il écarte ses bras et fait un pas vers nous...

« Je suis de retour, » annonce-t-il.

Le reste de son équipe se contente de le dévisager. Je ne peux pas dire que je les blâme vraiment. Les yeux de Jack se déplacent et rencontre les miens, très lentement, je marche vers lui.

« Je t'ai manqué ? » demande-t-il.

« Oh oui, » je lui souris en réponse et le laisse passer ses bras autour de moi.

Je me détends dans son étreinte, enfouissant ma tête dans son épaule.

« Attendez une seconde... vous étiez au courant de ça ? » demande Kowalski, brusquement.

Quel garçon intelligent... parfois. Je me recule de l'étreinte de Jack et nous nous retournons pour rencontrer les regards accusateurs du reste de son équipe.

« Quoi, vous pensiez que j'allais passer la Porte sans mettre Sam au courant de ce qu'il en était ? » sourit Jack.

Je lui rends son sourire, me rappelant cette nuit au cinéma quand Jack a utilisé le couvert de l'obscurité pour me passer une lettre. Hammond n'avait pas voulu m'inclure dans la mascarade, mais Jack a refusé d'en faire partie tant que je n'en serais pas informée. Il semblait penser que me perdre était plus important que la sécurité de la Terre... le problème, je crois, c'est qu'il va falloir beaucoup de temps avant que les gars nous pardonnent... surtout Daniel. Il a supporté le plus gros de la performance de Jack.

« Pour ce que ça vaut, je suis désolé d'avoir dû vous mentir, les gars. Si ça n'avait tenu qu'à moi... » dit-il.

« Nous ne vous aiderons pas à ramener les affaires de Sam, » interrompt Kowalski.

« Vous avez tout déménagé ? »

« Oui, » ai-je avoué. « J'ai pensé qu'il fallait que ça paraisse réaliste. »

« Tous les livres ? »

« Tous sans exception. »

Jack pousse un grognement et me tire plus près de lui. Je dépose un baiser sur ses lèvres et m'écarte.

« On se voit à la maison, » lui dis-je.

Ca allait être un long débriefing. De plus, je crois qu'il a besoin d'un peu de temps en tête-à-tête avec son équipe. Il a une tonne d'explications à donner. Ils allaient, au minimum, vouloir un compte rendu détaillé de chaque chose qui s'était passée.

Quant à moi... je rentre chez nous, la maison de Jack. Mes affaires peuvent attendre. Je veux simplement m'asseoir sur mon canapé, boire un verre de mon vin et dormir dans mon lit.

ooo

Jack est à la maison plus tôt que je ne l'espérais. Il a apporté une pizza et nous nous asseyons devant le feu pour la manger. C'est là que nous avons fait l'amour la première fois... nous avons fait un sacré bout de chemin depuis. Pourtant... certaines choses que Jack a dites pendant qu'il était en mission secrète n'ont cessé de me ronger l'esprit. Je sais qu'il ne pensait rien de tout cela, mais les mots sonnaient un peu trop justes. Je suis peut-être juste un peu trop sensible. Je sais que nous devions tromper tout le monde, mais je ne peux m'empêcher d'avoir l'impression que nos disputes étaient un peu trop réalistes. C'est probablement le sujet sur les enfants. Si Jack avait mentionné autre chose, je n'aurais probablement pas été aussi secouée.

« Café ? » demande Jack quand nous avons fini la pizza.

« Non merci, je ne veux pas restée éveillée toute la nuit, » ai-je répondu.

« Pourquoi pas ? »

Il me fit un grand sourire et je ne peux m'empêcher d'éclater de rire. On dirait que quelque chose d'autre lui a manqué cette semaine.

« Décaféiné alors, » lui dis-je en souriant.

En sortant pour aller dans la cuisine, Jack baisse les lumières. J'aime l'atmosphère de la pièce à la lumière du feu de cheminée. Pendant que Jack fait le café, je mets la boîte de pizza dans le feu. Les flammes changent brièvement de couleur. Jack rapporte mon café et s'assoit à côté de moi, me reprenant dans ses bras. Je m'appuie contre lui, savourant la chaleur des flammes.

« Tu vas bien ? » me demande-t-il.

« Oui, » ai-je répondu. « Pourquoi ? »

« Je pensais que tu serais peut-être fâchée à propos de certaines choses que je devais dire. Tu sais que je ne les pensais pas... Surtout le truc à propos... eh bien, tu sais... les enfants. »

Je n'arrive pas à le regarder, aussi je fixe mon café, espérant qu'il me dira comment affronter ce sujet particulier.

« Ca arrive, tu sais... beaucoup plus souvent que les gens ne le pensent, » dis-je.

« Sam... »

« Je veux dire que ce n'est pas inhabituel ou... »

« Ce que j'essaie de dire c'est que... nous pouvons essayer à nouveau, quand tu seras prête. »

« Jack... et si je ne peux pas avoir d'enfants ? »

« Il y a d'autres solutions. De plus, le Doc a dit qu'il n'y a aucune raison pour que tu ne puisses pas en avoir. Tu le sais. »

« Peut-être que je n'y crois pas ? »

Je me rends à peine compte que je suis en train de crier. Jack enroule ses bras autour de moi et étouffe les sons contre sa poitrine.

« Chuuut, » me dit-il, « Ca va aller, Sam. Je suis revenu et je ne te quitterai plus jamais. »

Jusqu'à ce que je sois de nouveau enceinte. Aucune chance que je le croie, ai-je pensé.

Il m'embrasse comme il en a l'habitude. Des baisers doux, érotiques qui sont le prélude à notre acte d'amour. D'aucun aurait pensé que nous n'avions pas été ensemble depuis des mois. Je sais que cette conversation est loin d'être finie, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de lui répondre. Pendant qu'il était parti, j'ai arrêté de prendre la pilule... je croise les doigts.

The End.


	10. Chapter 10: Next Steps

**Chapitre 10 : Next Steps**

_Spoilers : Upgrades__ (saison 4)_

ooo

La pire chose à propos de ces tests est l'attente. Je veux dire, pourquoi cela prend-il autant de temps ? Il doit y avoir un moyen d'accélérer le processus. Si je passe beaucoup plus de temps dans les toilettes, quelqu'un va venir me chercher. Je savais que j'aurais dû attendre d'être à la maison... mais je ne pouvais tout simplement pas. Regardez-moi... cinq jours de retard et je fais un test de grossesse. Janet pense que je ne me fais pas du bien. Elle a probablement raison. Certaines parties de ces tentative d'avoir un bébé sont amusantes... l'anticipation, par contre... J'ai avoué à Jack que j'avais arrêté de prendre la pilule. Il veut attendre jusqu'à ce que nous soyons mariés, mais je ne peux pas faire cela. Je pense que j'ai réussi à lui faire accepter mon point de vue. Soyons francs, quel homme va refuser quand une femme lui ordonne de lui faire l'amour ?

Ce n'est pas qu'il ne veut pas d'enfants, mais je crois qu'il est un peu nerveux. Je le suis aussi. Il y a une possibilité que je fasse à nouveau une fausse couche... mais si nous n'essayons pas je ne le découvrirai jamais. Ne jamais abandonner, c'est ce que mon père me disait toujours.

Allez... Allez... je suis attendue à la salle d'embarquement... Je ne peux pas aller off world sans savoir. S'il y a une chance que je sois enceinte, je doute que Janet me laisse passer la Porte... pas pendant les trois premiers mois en tout cas.

Nous avons l'impression d'avoir essayé depuis une éternité, même si cela fait à peine quatre mois depuis que Jack a fait sa petite opération d'infiltration. Il se pourrait que j'espère trop, trop tôt. La première fois a été un accident, je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi cela prend si longtemps quand nous le désirons vraiment. Ce n'est pas trop demander, n'est-ce pas ? Je veux dire, des centaines d'enfants sont nés pendant tout ce temps, pourquoi ne puis-je pas en avoir un ? Je sais que je commence à être obsédée par cela. Janet continue à me dire que ça prendra du temps et de la patience. Parfois je me demande si Jack m'aime autant qu'il le dit. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. C'est peut-être cette peur constante que je ne serai pas capable de lui donner ce qu'il veut. Une partie de moi n'arrive pas à oublier les autres femmes qui ont partagé sa vie... elles semblaient toutes très différentes de moi...

Mais il ne leur fait pas l'amour... à moi oui... plusieurs fois par semaine. Je ne peux m'empêcher d'avoir un sourire satisfait à cette pensée. Mmmmm... Mes agréables réflexions sont interrompues par le bruit de quelqu'un entrant dans la salle de bain. Merde, j'espérais un peu d'intimité. Cela rend les choses plus faciles quand vous vous effondrez et pleurez. Curieuse, je jette un coup d'oeil par le jour dans la porte de la cabine. C'est Janet... avec quelqu'un que je n'avais jamais vu auparavant. Elle est grande, blonde, et elle porte une sorte de tenue qui ressemble à... eh bien... ça ne cache pas grand-chose. Elle n'a pas gagné mon affection car les premiers mots qui sortent de sa bouchent sont,

« Dr. Fraiser ? A propos du Colonel O'Neill ? »

« Qu'y a-t-il à propos de lui ? » répond Janet.

« C'est un homme... fascinant. »

« Je ne suis pas certaine de comprendre. »

L'autre femme s'est contentée de sourire... mais c'est une expression que je reconnais. Elle craque pour mon fiancé ! Je peux la voir se pomponner devant le miroir. Si elle pense qu'elle a une chance... Puis je la regarde à nouveau. Elle a tous les attributs que Jack trouve attirant, je le sais... et une silhouette à se damner. Dieu que je souhaite ressembler à ça... je souhaite pouvoir être suffisamment effrontée pour porter cet habit à la base. Remarquez, ce ne serait pas vraiment pratique pour faire quoi que ce soit sinon prendre la pose. Et je doute que ça fasse le poids face à ce petit négligé bleu que j'ai acheté pour faire une surprise à Jack.

« Un petit conseil, » j'entends Janet dire.

« Je respecte votre opinion, docteur. »

« Le Colonel O'Neill est fiancé. »

« Il est lié à quelqu'un ? »

« Pas encore, mais il le sera bientôt. »

La femme ne répond pas, mais je n'aime pas le silence qui suit. Je jette un nouveau coup d'œil et la voit se pomponner devant le miroir. Pourquoi est-ce que ces femmes semblent toujours être attirées par Jack ? Non pas qu'il ne soit pas attirant, mais Daniel ne semble jamais avoir le même effet... et la plupart du personnel féminin se pâme devant lui. Je veux dire, je sais ce qui m'a attiré vers Jack, mais cela a pris du temps... oui j'ai remarqué ses yeux vagabonder de temps de temps. Il a cette sorte d'expression de mauvais garçon sur lui... Est-ce mon imagination ou fait-il soudain chaud ici ?

Je regarde à nouveau à travers la porte. Après un dernier regard au miroir, l'étrange femme s'en va, entraînant Janet derrière elle. Pour une raison ou une autre, j'ai le sentiment que ces deux-là ne s'entendent pas très bien.

De nouveau seule, je retourne mon attention à mon test. Il devrait avoir changé de couleur à présent. Je réprime le sentiment d'angoisse lorsque je réalise pourquoi : ça ne me dit pas ce que je veux savoir. Je ne suis pas enceinte... pas cette fois. Une partie de moi veut juste s'asseoir et pleurer, mais je n'ai pas le temps pour ça. J'ai une mission à mener. Bien sûr cela veut dire que je vais probablement finir avec des crampes d'estomac pendant que je suis off world... oh joie... Je dois passer à l'infirmerie et récupérer plus d'Advil. Les gars devront attendre.

Je trottine tout le chemin vers le bureau de Janet, arrivant légèrement essoufflée et pas vraiment préparée à trouver cette étrange femme avec sa main sous le t-shirt de Jack. Elle en profite pour bien le tâter pendant qu'elle y est, et c'est à peine si j'arrive à me retenir de la frapper.

« Sam ! » Jack me remarque debout près de la porte.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? » ai-je demandé, ma voix paraissant très froide.

« Freya, voici le Lieutenant Colonel Carter, » nous introduit Janet.

Freya hoche simplement la tête et retourne à son examen de Jack. Pour la première fois je remarque qu'il a une sorte d'étrange bracelet sur son avant bras droit. C'est une technologie alien, mais pourquoi Jack le porte-t-il ?

« Jack... qu'est-ce que c'est ? » lui ai-je demandé.

Freya répond à sa place. Me disant comment les Tok'ra ont trouvé ces appareils et comment ils sont censés donner au porteur une force et une vitesse supérieures.

« Est-ce que c'est sans danger ? » Il fallait que je demande.

« Je vais suivre très minutieusement les signes vitaux des sujets, » tente-t-elle de me rassurer... mais c'est de mon petit ami qu'elle parle. Je n'aime pas cela. Je n'aime pas cela du tout.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Sam, » me sourit Jack, « Je vais être plus rapide, plus fort... et plus sexy... si c'est possible. »

« Vraiment ? »

Je hausse un sourcil à l'affirmation effrontée de Jack... mais je ne pense pas qu'il soit réellement enchanté par cette situation. Il se lève et referme sa main droite.

« Je ne sens rien de différent, » dit-il.

« Les effets prendront du temps pour devenir apparents, » répond Freya.

Je me souviens brusquement de ce que je suis venue chercher ici, et me retourne vers Janet,

« Jan, peux-tu me passer un peu d'Advil ? » ai-je demandé.

« Des crampes ? » me demande-t-elle.

« Ouais... pas pour le moment, mais pendant que je suis off world. »

Jack me regarde et je secoue la tête. Je ne lui ai pas dit que je suis en retard, mais il s'en doute probablement. En homme merveilleux qu'il est, il ne dit rien et me prend dans ses bras. Parfois, Jack n'est pas très doué avec les mots, mais ses actions disent tout ce que je désire. J'enfouis ma tête contre son épaule, inhalant son odeur. Il porte cette eau de Cologne que je lui ai offert à Noël.

« Colonel O'Neill, si vous voulez m'accompagner... j'ai besoin de mener d'autres tests. » Freya n'est pas en train de se faire des amis ici.

« Ca peut attendre, » répond brusquement Jack.

« Non, » dis-je en souriant, me désengageant de ses bras. « Je dois y aller. »

« Es-tu sûre que tu vas bien ? »

« Oui. » Je me soulève et l'embrasse, un peu plus passionnément que d'habitude, étant donné le fait que nous avons un public. Jack halète contre ma bouche et s'accroche à moi, d'une manière ou d'une autre inconscient des autres personnes dans la pièce. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire alors que je le sens contre moi, mais je dois me désengager...

« Je te vois dans deux jours, » lui dis-je.

Je quitte l'infirmerie, avec mes anti-douleurs, tandis que Freya secoue sa tête en constatant la soudaine augmentation du pouls de Jack.

ooo

OK, je suis grincheuse. Je l'admets, ça a été un vrai effort de contrôler mon humeur... surtout étant donné le fait que nous avons passé les deux derniers jours accroupis sous une pluie diluvienne, à observer une équipe d'archéologues expliquer avec passion leurs dernières découvertes. Cela aurait été légèrement plus supportable si Daniel avait été l'un d'entre eux, mais il avait également été entraîné dans cette expérience douteuse de Freya. De ce fait, j'avais affaire à cet idiot de Rothman... ce qui n'a pas aidé l'état de mon humeur.

Maintenant, tout ce que je veux faire, c'est rentrer chez moi, avoir un bain chaud, une tasse de thé et un massage. Jack me fait les meilleurs massages de dos qui soient. Je ferme les yeux et me délecte à cette pensée pendant un instant. Etendue sur le lit, Jack passant ses mains, rendues glissante par l'huile, de bas en haut sur mon dos nu, la senteur de lavande, le vacillement des bougies... un pur paradis.

Mais non ! Comme si ça allait arriver quand Jack, Daniel et Kowalski n'en font qu'à leur tête et sont partis sur une mission non autorisée. Apparemment, ces bracelets n'étaient pas aussi bénins que Freya l'affirmait. En plus de la force accrue, etc., il semblerait que la technologie alien ait déclenché d'intéressants troubles comportementaux. Pour commencer, Jack et moi n'allons jamais pouvoir dîner chez O'Malley à nouveau. Aussi, au lieu de rentrer chez nous pour mon bain, mon thé et mon massage, je devais aller sauver les fesses de SG1. Leurs corps sont en train de rejeter les bracelets et, si cela arrive pendant qu'ils sont en territoire Goa'uld... Si quelque chose arrive à Jack, je vais personnellement lui arracher tous ses cheveux teints et ses implants en silicone. Elle savait que cela pouvait arriver. Freya leur a mis l'idée dans leurs têtes, sachant qu'ils seraient incapables de résister à l'occasion de montrer leurs « supers pouvoirs. » Ils sont tellement... Ah les hommes !

J'ai à peine le temps de me changer avant de passer de nouveau la Porte. Le reste de mon équipe est en congé plus que mérité, mais j'essaie vraiment de ne pas penser à cela. Teal'c et moi sommes gonflés à bloc... il le faut. Que ce soit la faute des bracelets ou de l'excès de testostérone, aucun d'eux n'a pensé à prendre une arme. C'est eux tout craché.

La zone autour de la porte a été dévastée. Quel que soit ce qui a frappé ces Jaffa, ils ne seront pas sur pieds avant longtemps. C'est effrayant. Personne ne devrait jamais avoir ce genre de pouvoir. J'ai entendu dire que Jack a basculé le Sergent Siler par dessus l'escalier dans la salle de contrôle... le tuant presque, sans même suer une goutte. Tout ce qu'il pouvait dire était désolé.

« Lieutenant Colonel Carter, je crois que c'est par là, » Teal'c fait un signe de la main vers l'immense vaisseau qui domine l'horizon. Comme si j'avais pu ne pas le remarquer... mais il a raison. Nous devons les atteindre avant que les bracelets ne leur fassent défaut. Il se mit à trottiner et je l'ai suivi, espérant pouvoir garder l'allure. Je suis à bout de souffle quand nous atteignons le vaisseau. Il n'y a aucune opposition. SG1 s'est occupée des gardes ici de la même façon que près de la Porte. Les trouver n'est pas difficile, nous n'avons qu'à suivre les corps. Je crois que je vais être malade. Je ne suis pas certaine de vouloir retrouver Jack... s'il est capable de faire cela.

« Teal'c, » dis-je.

« Oui. »

« Vous entendez quelque chose ? »

C'est peut-être mon imagination, mais je jurerais entendre les pas reconnaissables des gardes serpents. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

« Par ici, » lui dis-je.

Au crédit de Teal'c, il ne conteste pas. Il me suit vers une intersection. Je ne m'arrête pas pour penser lorsque je vois les deux gardes. Teal'c en descend un et moi le deuxième.

« Il semblerait que vous ayez besoin de mon assistance après tout, » dit-il lorsque nous passons l'intersection.

Il a raison. Daniel est immobile sur le dos, le bracelet détaché à côté de lui. Ni Jack ni Kowalski ne semble en bon état. Ils suent tous les deux malgré le fait qu'il ne fait pas si chaud que cela ici. Qu'est-ce que cette femme leur a fait ? Daniel est si faible qu'il arrive à peine à se tenir debout. Nous l'aidons à se redresser, mais il s'appuie lourdement sur Teal'c.

Il y a plus de gardes serpents qui arrivent. Avec un Daniel à peine conscient, ce sera un miracle si nous réussissons à sortir d'ici.

« Emmenez-le, » ordonne Jack. « Kowalski et moi nous allons les retenir. »

Quoi ? Est-il devenu complètement cinglé ? Si leurs bracelets se détachent, ils n'auront aucune chance. Je reste là à le regarder bouche bée.

« Allez-y ! » ordonne-t-il.

« Non ! Vous devez venir avec nous. »

« Lieutenant Colonel... je vous ai donné un ordre direct. »

« Merde ! Je ne te quitte pas. »

« Carter ! »

« Tes supers pouvoirs vont être annulés à tout moment. Et si tu es piégé ici ? »

« Ca n'arrivera pas. »

Le reste de son équipe se tient debout, bouche bée, alors que je me dispute avec leur supérieur. Je crois que je leur donne un bon exemple du pourquoi je ne pourrais pas être sous son commandement, mais je ne vais pas le laisser jeter sa vie en l'air.

« Nous y allons tous ou personne n'y va, » ai-je terminé.

Les yeux de Jack rencontrent les miens. Il sait que je suis sérieuse sur ce coup-là. Et ce n'est pas uniquement parce que je l'aime... du moins c'est ce que je me dis. C'est un risque stupide qu'il n'a pas à prendre. Il jette un coup d'oeil à Kowalsky... qui acquiesce... et ils partent en courant. Me laissant là.

« OK, Teal'c, sortons d'ici, » dis-je, essayant de cacher le fait que Jack vient de me blesser. Pourquoi devrais-je m'en faire ?

Je mène la voie vers la sortie, ne se souciant pas vraiment de savoir si Teal'c suit ou pas. Il est surchargé par Daniel, mais cela ne semble pas le ralentir. Quand nous atteignons l'entrée, je ne peux m'empêcher de faire une pause, regardant en arrière par-dessus mon épaule pour voir si quelqu'un nous suit. Le couloir reste vide. Que vais-je faire maintenant ? Devais-je rester ?... mais si je fais cela, je serais comme Jack. Je ne peux m'en empêcher... je ne peux pas juste le quitter. Nous restons donc là, attendant que le vaisseau explose.

ooo

« Tu vas bien, » me dit Janet. Elle m'a trouvée en parfaite santé et je saute du lit.

Jack est assis en face de moi, me regardant avec sa meilleure expression de petit chiot. Je devrais être tellement en colère avec lui, mais je ne le suis pas. Hammond accuse la technologie alien pour leur comportement, aussi je crois que je devrais lui donner le bénéfice du doute. De plus, au bout du compte... je n'avais pas pu le quitter. Quand suis-je devenue si dépendante de Jack que je ne puis imaginer mon monde sans lui ? J'étais fière de mon indépendance. En grandissant, je n'avais besoin de personne. Mon père s'était assuré de cela. Maintenant... je regarde Jack et je sais que s'il mourait, une partie de moi ne s'en remettrait jamais... et cela m'effraie.

Je m'approche de lui et le laisse me prendre dans ses bras.

« Pardon, » murmure-t-il.

« Accepté, » ai-je soufflé en réponse.

Je tourne la tête pour que mes lèvres frôlent la peau de sa nuque, juste pour lui faire savoir qu'il est pardonné. Hmm... maintenant à quoi pensais-je ? Jack peut être si distrayant. Freya est partie... bon débarras ! Elle n'est pas de celles que je veux voir traîner ici. Elle est bien trop manipulatrice. Je me demande jusqu'où elle irait pour avoir ce qu'elle veut.

Jack sent et a un goût si agréable, là maintenant, que je ne veux penser à rien d'autre. Je crois que Janet nous veut hors de son infirmerie, car elle me laisse l'emmener à la maison sans discuter. Nous n'aurions pas laissé les choses dégénérer... enfin, pas vraiment. Une fois que nous sommes hors de la base, il me donne ce que je mourais d'envie d'avoir... mon massage du dos. Et à cet instant, me garder heureuse est de loin beaucoup plus important que de sauver le monde.

The End.


	11. Chapter 11: Step Beneath

**Chapitre 11 ****: Step Beneath**

_Spoilers __: Divide And Conquer, Beneath the Surface__ (saison 4)_

ooo

Ce n'est pas le moment ni l'endroit pour être malade. J'avale un verre d'eau en une vaine tentative de garder mon petit déjeuner dans l'estomac. Peut-être que davantage de pain aiderait... mais aucune chance que cela arrive. J'ai eu ma ration, et personne autour de moi ne va me donner de l'extra juste parce que je ne me sens pas très bien. Les travailleurs malades ne sont pas désirés. Ils ont tendance à disparaître... J'ai vu cela arriver. Les personnes qui sont ici un jour et parties le jour suivant. Oh, il y a une sorte d'infirmerie, mais les travailleurs qui vont là, soit se sentent mieux, soit pas... La plupart du temps c'est le syndrome de la nuit. Mais ce n'est pas ce que j'ai.

Une sirène hurle et les gens autour de moi commencent à se disperser. Attendant jusqu'au dernier moment, j'essaie de me lever. Mes pieds me soutiennent, mais je n'arrive plus à réprimer le malaise. Poussant les autres travailleurs hors de mon chemin, je me précipite vers les latrines. Dieu, c'est le troisième matin de suite. Je m'assois par terre, trop faible pour bouger. Cela ne peut pas continuer. Même si je réussis à garder le repas du soir, ce n'est pas suffisant pour que je continue à travailler. Et je commence à être si fatiguée que je peux à peine rester sur mes pieds toute la journée. Nos périodes de repos ne semblent jamais assez longues.

« Hé, vous allez bien ? » Une voix d'homme se fait entendre de l'extérieur.

Je ne réponds pas. Si je reste tranquille, il s'en ira peut-être. Les travailleurs hommes et femmes partagent ces latrines, aussi je suis surprise qu'il ne soit pas simplement entré.

« Vous ai vu courir ici, » continue-t-il. « Si vous ne vous dépêchez pas, vous allez vraiment être en retard pour votre période de travail. »

Me recroquevillant, j'enroule mes bras sur la tête, essayant de le faire partir. Qui est-il, de toute façon ? Je reconnais vaguement sa voix, je crois que c'est le gars qui a la couchette en face de la mienne. J'essaie de me lever mais je crois que vais encore avoir un malaise. Et comme pour confirmer mon instinct, je recommence à avoir de violents haut-le-coeur, et tout ce que je peux faire est de vomir de la bile. Je reste couchée sur le sol, essayant de regagner mon équilibre. C'est mauvais, pire que ça en fait. Je ne vois pas comment je pourrais travailler aujourd'hui. Que diable vais-je faire ?

« Hé, » sa voix à nouveau, cette fois il se tient juste au-dessus de moi.

« Allez-vous en, » lui ai-je répondu sèchement.

« Venez. »

Il m'ignore, choisissant à la place de m'aider à m'asseoir, frottant mon dos. J'essaie de m'écarter de lui, mais il m'arrête en plaçant son autre main sur mon ventre. C'est un homme grand, bien bâti, mais pas trop musculeux. Ses cheveux gris coupés courts sont en grande partie cachés sous un bonnet, mais son trait le plus caractéristique est ses yeux. Ils sont bruns. Bruns foncés. Oui, je le reconnais effectivement, mais son nom m'échappe pour le moment. Il fait partie de mon équipe, et il semble passer la plupart du temps à me dévisager. Je ne devrais pas être surprise qu'il soit celui qui ait noté ma sortie précipitée.

« Tout doux, » me dit-il. « Je ne vais pas vous faire de mal. »

« Je vais bien. »

« Non, vous n'allez pas bien. Je ne dirais pas que vomir le petit déjeuner c'est aller bien. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

Je ne réponds pas, je ne peux pas. Sa main est toujours sur mon ventre et il baisse les yeux de surprise, sentant ce que mes vêtements amples cachaient.

« Vous êtes enceinte ! »

Je baisse la tête de honte. Notre population est strictement contrôlée. Il doit en être ainsi, étant donné le fait que nous nous battons contre une ère glaciaire. Nos ressources sont limitées. Personne ne va se passer de nourriture pour un enfant. Il n'y a pas d'enfant ici. La communauté est complémentaire avec ceux des mines. Les contacts physiques entre les sexes opposés sont strictement interdits. Ce qui n'empêche pas certains hommes... Je peux voir la colère dans ses yeux. Je sais ce qu'il pense, mais je n'ai pas été violée.

« Qui était-ce ? » demande-t-il.

« Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez... Il est mort, » ai-je expliqué.

« Alors pourquoi n'avez-vous pas fait quelque chose pour ça ? Si vous ne le faites pas, ils le feront eux-mêmes. »

« Parce que je ne le veux pas ? »

« Pourquoi pas ? Combien de temps croyez-vous pouvoir le cacher ? »

Toute son attitude pue et j'oublie le fait que je me sens toujours nauséeuse et m'écarte de ses mains apaisantes.

« Thera ! » me crie-t-il.

Mais je l'ignore. J'aurais dû être au travail depuis dix minutes et ma colère me donne la force dont j'ai besoin pour y aller. Comment pouvait-il dire cela ? Cela m'ennuie que son opinion compte autant. En un sens, il a raison. Si je le fais moi-même, ils seront plus cléments avec moi. Je pourrais même leur dire que ce n'était pas ma faute... mais chaque nuit je suis étendue sur mon lit et je sens ce miracle grandir en moi. Je sais que c'est quelque chose que je veux vraiment, vraiment fort.

J'espérais que personne n'allait remarquer mon retard, mais je n'ai pas cette chance. Kagan me voit me glisser discrètement dans la salle des machines. L'expression dans les yeux de la femme noire n'est pas amicale. Pour une raison inconnue, elle me déteste. Elle me dénoncera au superviseur dès qu'elle en aura la possibilité. Je marmonne mes excuses au reste des gars de mon équipe et me mets au travail. L'effort ne semble jamais diminuer ou devenir plus facile. Parfois je me demande pourquoi. Je veux dire, si cette usine a été là depuis si longtemps, pourquoi est-ce que personne n'a présenté de solution pour la rendre plus efficace ? Nous pourrions alors peut-être commencer à reconquérir notre planète.

Il arrive deux minutes après moi. Son poste est de l'autre côté du mien et il ne faut pas longtemps avant que je ne le sente me dévisager à nouveau. Etant donné la façon dont je lui ai hurlé dessus, il a tous les droits de me dénoncer. Je n'en ai pas envie, mais je devrais peut-être lui présenter mes excuses. Il doit y avoir un moyen de le persuader de garder le silence. Quand nous avons notre pause pour l'eau, je fais la queue derrière lui.

« Hum..., » ai-je commencé, réalisant que je ne connais toujours pas son nom.

« Jona, » supplée-t-il.

« Jona... bien. A propos de ce matin... »

« Oubliez ça. »

Récupérant sa ration d'eau, il s'éloigne de moi, choisissant de s'asseoir contre le mur le plus éloigné. Prenant mon eau, je vais le rejoindre. Mes mains tremblent légèrement, mais j'ai besoin de sa promesse.

« Ecoutez, pourriez-vous avoir la bonté de... ne rien dire, à personne ? » ai-je continué.

Il me regarde, et je peux dire qu'il est toujours en colère. Mais il y a une chose que je peux lui offrir... Je place ma main sur sa cuisse, la glissant vers le haut.

« Je peux faire en sorte que cela vaille le coup, » ai-je murmuré.

Simplement parce que l'intimité physique est interdite ne veut pas dire que cela n'arrive pas. Le sexe pour des faveurs ne se démodera jamais. Je suis nerveuse, mais je sais que je le ferai. Au point où j'en suis, je ferai n'importe quoi.

« Alors ? » ai-je soufflé.

« Oubliez ça, » dit-il brusquement. « C'est-là une chose que je ne veux pas de vous. Pour ce que ça vaut, je n'allais le dire à personne de toute façon. »

Jonas prend ma main, mais seulement pour l'enlever de sa jambe. Il termine son eau en une gorgée et retourne au travail. Il me laisse là, la tête baissée, les joues brûlantes de honte. Quand je lève les yeux, c'est pour voir Kagan, et elle parle à Brenna. Je m'attends à être traînée devant elle d'un instant à l'autre, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Je vais donc travailler, m'inquiétant toute la journée.

Avant le repas du soir, je suis finalement appelée dans le bureau de Brenna. Elle est d'habitude une femme assez raisonnable, mais je peux dire qu'elle est déçue par moi. Sous n'importe quelle autre circonstance, je pourrais probablement en venir à l'aimer. Je suis une bonne travailleuse, je le sais. J'espère seulement que Brenna prendra cela en considération.

« Kagan m'a dit que tu étais en retard à ton poste, » dit-elle.

« Oui, » ai-je répondu... il n'y a aucun intérêt à le nier.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Je ne me sentais pas bien. »

« Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas ? »

« J'étais malade. »

Elle me regarde, mais je ne peux rencontrer son regard.

« Mais je vais bien maintenant, » ai-je terminé. « Et j'ai travaillé plus longtemps pour rattraper. »

« Je sais. C'est la raison pour laquelle je ne vais pas te mettre d'avertissement. »

« Merci. »

« Et si tu as un autre problème, viens me voir d'abord. Tu es une bonne travailleuse, Thera. Je ne veux pas te perdre. »

Brenna me sourit d'un air encourageant à présent, et je sais que j'ai eu de la chance. Il faudra que je sois beaucoup plus prudente à l'avenir.

« C'est un honneur de servir, » ai-je récité lorsqu'elle me congédie.

Le repas est presque terminé le temps que je revienne. Je dois me satisfaire de racler le fond de la marmite... et pas de pain. Manger suffit presque à me rendre de nouveau malade, mais j'essaie de me forcer. C'était trop en demander de croire que Kagan me garderait quelque chose. Le fait que Brenna ait été si clémente avec moi lui a donné encore plus de raison de me détester. La vie ici est suffisamment un combat sans avoir à s'inquiéter de ce que mes camarades travailleurs pensent. Ils me dévisagent tous. La prochaine fois que je serais appelée pour rencontrer Brenna, je devrais probablement agir comme si j'avais été punie plus sévèrement.

En fin de compte, je n'arrive pas à finir ma nourriture et je vais me coucher. Si j'ai quelques heures de sommeil supplémentaires, je ne me sentirai peut-être pas si mal au matin. Je ne suis pas la seule dans la salle de repos. Quelques autres ont eu la même idée. Pour une raison ou une autre, je ne suis pas surprise de voir que mon matériel de couchage a été volé... mais je me couche quand même. Je suis trop fatiguée pour me battre... ou même m'en préoccuper. Malgré la glace à la surface, il ne fait pas si froid ici, en bas. Le maigre confort que ma couverture et mon oreiller me donnaient me manque quand même. Les rêves sont les seules évasions de la réalité prosaïque de ce que nous devons faire ici. Quand je rêve, je le revois. L'homme que j'aime... du moins c'est ce que je crois que c'est. Je le vois tendre son bras vers moi, ses yeux bleus plaidant. Je vois son corps criblé de balles. Je le sens dans mes bras lorsqu'il meurt. Derrière nous, il y a un anneau d'eau miroitante...

Quand je me réveille, je ne suis pas surprise de trouver des larmes coulant sur mon visage. C'est le milieu de la nuit, personne d'autre n'est éveillé... sauf Jona. Je lève les yeux pour le trouver en train de me dévisager de la couchette en face de moi. Très lentement, il retire de sous son oreiller une tranche de pain. Il me le tend... une offre de paix. Si je n'avais pas raté mon dernier repas, j'aurais été tenté de le lui jeter à la figure... Je prends le pain et je m'en gave avant que quelqu'un d'autre ne se réveille et le remarque. Voler de la nourriture est une autre de ces règles que nous ne sommes pas censés briser. Je remarque alors quelque chose d'autre. Ma couverture et mon oreiller sont à nouveau en place. Jona hausse simplement ses épaules quand je lui jette un coup d'œil. Il ne semble pas vouloir avoir de rapports sexuels, alors pourquoi fait-il cela ? Quoi que ce soit, je me rends compte que je suis reconnaissante de son aide. Je lui fais un signe de tête pour le remercier et il me sourit en réponse.

ooo

Les jours se fondent en un seul. Une semaine passe, puis une autre. Certaines personnes disparaissent, certaines nous rejoignent... ce n'est pas une bonne idée de former des liens émotionnels. Même si je sais que je me retrouve à passer de plus en plus de temps en compagnie de Jona. Jamais je n'ai pensé à moi-même comme à quelqu'un qui a besoin de protection, mais deux personnes peuvent survivre ici plus facilement qu'une seule. C'est rassurant d'avoir quelqu'un pour protéger vos arrières. Bien qu'en faisant cela, Jona ne s'est pas fait aimer par certains travailleurs. Kagan, pour n'en citer qu'une, et le gars qui est toujours avec elle... quel est son nom ? Carlin. Ce n'est pas arrivé du jour au lendemain. Au début, je me méfiais toujours de lui. Il avait quelque chose sur moi et je n'aimais pas cela. Fidèle à sa parole, Jona n'en a jamais parlé à personne, aussi j'en suis venue lentement à lui faire confiance. Je ne sais toujours pas ce qu'il veut de moi, mais il se pouvait que ce soit juste l'amitié.

« Alors, pourquoi elle ne t'aime pas ? » me demande-t-il, faisant un signe vers Kagan.

Nous mangeons notre repas du soir. Comme d'habitude, elle était très réticente à me donner ma ration complète, mais la présence de Jona aide à la persuader. Elle n'a pas osé me refuser quand il est près de moi... jusqu'à maintenant.

« Elle a fait une erreur et je l'ai découverte, » ai-je répondu.

« C'est tout ? »

« Brenna était là. »

« Oh. »

« Les rations de Kagan ont été réduites pendant deux jours, donc tu peux voir pourquoi je suis l'ennemie publique numéro un. »

« Ce n'était pas ta faute. »

« Peut-être. J'aurais pu m'y prendre mieux. »

Nous finissons notre repas et nous partons vers les machines. Il y a quelques idées que je veux essayer. Jona continue de me dire que je devrais prendre autant de repos que possible, mais je me sens tellement mieux maintenant. Les nausées matinales se sont calmées pour l'instant... bien que je sois toujours très fatiguée, surtout quand je fais des heures supplémentaires.

Atteignant notre destination, je commence à déplacer une pile de caisses, seulement pour avoir Jona m'arrêter. Je me tiens en arrière pendant qu'il les déplace hors du chemin, puis je rampe sous la pompe. Il y doit y avoir un moyen d'améliorer ce système Jona attend patiemment, me tendant les outils. C'est facile pour moi de perdre la notion du temps. Si j'étais seule ici, j'aurais probablement travaillé toute la nuit. Mais je n'ai pas la permission de faire cela. Finalement, je suis forcée de me tortiller pour sortir et d'arrêter pour la nuit. Mon dos me fait mal d'avoir passé trop de temps dans un espace confiné, mais c'est un petit prix à payer. J'ai fait beaucoup de progrès ce soir. J'ai vraiment l'impression de comprendre ces machines.

Je frictionne mes muscles endoloris en ramassant mes outils.

« Hé, viens une seconde, » dit Jonas.

« Quoi ? »

« Assis-toi devant moi... c'est ça, maintenant penche-toi un peu en avant et pose tes mains sur mes genoux. »

Je fais ce qu'il demande, me sentant légèrement stupide.

« Maintenant, enlève ta veste, » ajoute-t-il.

« Pourquoi ? » ai-je demandé.

« Détends-toi... Ce sera bon, je te promets. »

Curieuse, j'ôte ma veste. Sans elle, personne ne pourrait rater le fait que je sois enceinte. Je me sens étrangement nue, malgré le fait que je porte toujours un maillot de corps. Ses longues jambes sont allongées de chaque côté de moi, légèrement fléchies. Jona touche mes épaules, tout d'abord avec hésitation, mais ses mains prennent de la confiance comme il se rend compte que je ne vais pas m'enfuir. Ses doigts s'enfoncent dans mes muscles, défroissant les nœuds et apaisant la douleur. Il a raison, c'est bon. Tout mon corps tombe en avant comme un morceau de chiffon. Je ne veux pas qu'il s'arrête.

« Ca va ? » demande-t-il.

« Mmmmm. »

Il a un petit rire à ma réponse incohérente, « retourne-toi un instant. »

Me demandant ce qu'il a en réserve pour moi, je m'agenouille devant lui et Jona imite ma position. Il pose ses mains sur mes épaules pendant un instant avant de les bouger et de me prendre le visage dans ses mains. Je suis à peine consciente de ce qui arrive alors qu'il se penche vers moi, couvrant mes lèvres avec les siennes. Mes yeux se ferment instinctivement alors que la pression continue. Il attire mon corps plus près du sien, mais lorsqu'il s'efforce d'approfondir le baiser, je peux sentir la panique monter... nous ne sommes pas autorisés à faire cela. Je ne suis pas autorisée à faire cela !

Je me débats dans ses bras...

« Non..., » me suis-je entendue haleter.

« Thera ? » questionne-t-il.

Je ne peux pas lui répondre, remettant ma veste, je me détourne et m'enfuis. Je suis tellement troublée. Il y a un homme que j'aime beaucoup, mais ça ne doit pas être Jona. Ses pas me suivent, mais je connais l'usine comme ma poche. Avant longtemps, je suis seule. Je m'affaisse, serrant mes genoux contre ma poitrine. Dans mon esprit il y a des images troublantes, l'homme avec les yeux bleus m'aime... mais il y a Jona. Son contact était si familier... mais ses yeux sont bruns. Juste comme... qu'est-ce que c'est ? Une sorte de nourriture. C'est carré, dur et fond dans la bouche. Je me rappelle le goût, très doux et crémeux. C'est quelque chose que je n'ai pas mangé depuis très, très longtemps... mais c'est de la couleur des yeux de Jona. Il a de magnifiques yeux. Je veux me noyer en eux. Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ? C'est mal, tellement mal, mais je ne peux m'en empêcher. Je crois je suis en train de tomber amoureuse de lui.

Mais je ne peux pas rester ici, à me cacher dans le noir. Finalement, je dois y aller. Sinon, quelqu'un viendra me chercher. Je me faufile jusqu'au dortoir, rampe dans mon lit. Regardant de l'autre côté, je vois que Jona n'est pas revenu. Je ne sais pas s'il me cherche encore ou... Et si quelque chose lui est arrivé ? Je veux rester éveiller jusqu'à ce qu'il revienne, mais je n'y arrive pas. Tout d'un coup, la sirène résonne pour nous réveiller. Jona est dans sa couchette, mais il ne me regarde pas lorsque nous allons prendre le petit déjeuner. Je n'obtiens pas de pain.

J'ai l'impression d'avoir perdu mon meilleur ami. Mais ce qu'il veut est impossible.

Ce n'est qu'au bout de trois jours qu'il me parle à nouveau. Et c'est seulement parce que je me suis retrouvée dans une bagarre. Je travaillais tard, après la fin de ma période de travail et un gars a pensé qu'il pouvait profiter de moi. Naturellement je me suis débattue. Il était plus grand que moi et il a réussi à me mettre deux coups de poing avant que j'ai la possibilité de réagir. Me battre est comme une seconde nature chez moi. Il s'attendait probablement à ce que je cède, que je m'étende sur le dos et accepte qu'il me viole. Ca, ce n'est pas moi. J'ai commencé par lui casser plusieurs côtes... j'avais l'élément de surprise, mais quand même... il m'aurait maîtrisée au bout du compte. J'ai eu la chance que Jona se soit montré à ce moment-là. L'autre homme ne s'est pas attardé assez longtemps pour se prendre un coup. Jona a cette réputation-là... je ne sais pas comment il l'a eue. Je crois qu'il a blessé quelques personnes ici.

Jona m'a aidée à me relever et m'a emmenée vers les latrines. Prenant un bol d'eau et un chiffon, il a commencé à me nettoyer. J'avais une vilaine coupure au-dessus d'un œil, et ma bouche saignait. Tout d'abord, j'étais nerveuse qu'il me touche. J'avais peur qu'il veuille peut-être plus que je n'étais préparée à donner. Il n'en a rien été, et il a été la douceur incarnée. Gagnant confiance, je me suis efforcée d'être gentille avec lui, et lui montrer que je voulais toujours être son amie. Ces jours sans sa compagnie ont été horribles. Cela m'avait manqué de ne pas le trouver en train de me sourire lorsque je levais les yeux de mon travail.

« Je suis désolée, » lui ai-je murmuré.

« De quoi ? » répond-il.

« Tu sais... de m'être enfuie comme ça. »

« Thera, tu as dit non... et je suis le type de gars qui peut accepter cette réponse. N'aies jamais peur de moi. »

« Alors pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas parlé ? »

« Ce n'est pas vrai... C'est toi qui ne m'as pas parlé ! »

Nous nous regardons et éclatons de rire. Bien que dans mon cas, ce me fait un peu plus mal que je ne m'y attendais. Il a nettoyé le sang de mon visage, mais je suis toujours dans un état lamentable.

« Tu es sûre que ça va ? » demande-t-il.

« Oui. »

« Et pour... ? »

Il fait un signe vers mon ventre. Je ne peux m'empêcher de placer mes mains en un geste protecteur sur mon abdomen. Jona remarque le geste et les retire doucement.

« Laisse-moi y jeter un coup d'œil, » offre-t-il.

En réponse à sa demande, j'enlève ma veste et lève mon maillot. Ses mains douces caressent ma peau exposée. Ca chatouille et je me tortille un peu, commençant à glousser.

« On ne glousse pas, » m'avertit-il. « Il n'y a pas de bleu, je crois que ça va. »

Puis à ma surprise, il m'attire plus près et me serre dans ses bras,

« Oh, bébé, tu m'as manqué, » murmure-t-il dans mes cheveux.

Comment m'a-t-il appelée ? Depuis quand étais-je son enfant ? Je m'écarte de lui. Jona recule immédiatement. Prenant ma résistance comme un refus, il commence à s'excuser.

« Ca va, » lui dis-je, « j'étais juste un peu surprise. »

« Je suis désolé, » répète-t-il.

En fait, c'était plutôt plaisant. Alors qu'il m'aide à retourner dans mon lit, je me retrouve à songer ce que ce serait de l'embrasser à nouveau.

ooo

Je crois qu'aujourd'hui a été la pire journée jusqu'à maintenant. Tout d'abord, Kagan a joué son jeu habituel au petit déjeuner. Jona a essayé de la forcer à me donner mon pain et s'est bagarré avec Carlin. Non pas que cela eût été un combat équilibré. Bien que Carlin semble physiquement plus musclé, Jona est un meilleur combattant. Si on lui avait laissé la possibilité, Jona aurait réduit Carlin en chair à pâté. La seule raison qui l'en a empêché a été l'homme baraqué... Tor. Il les a arrêtés, les séparant. Je suppose que parfois le 'mal de la nuit' peut être utile. Il a dit qu'ils se connaissaient, il a dit qu'ils étaient amis... ce qui prouve simplement à quel point il est fou. Et il les a appelés par des noms différents. O'Neill ? Quel sorte de nom est-ce là ? Ils ont eu de la chance que Brenna soit arrivée à ce moment-là.

Je ne me douche pas avec les autres femmes. Etant donné mon état, je ne peux pas. Oh, j'ai mes excuses... le travail supplémentaire étant l'une d'elles... mais j'étais naïve de croire que je pourrais le cacher éternellement. Habituellement, je m'y glisse tard, quand tous les autres sont dans leur couchette, aussi la dernière personne que je m'attendais à voir était Kagan. Une partie de moi pense qu'elle m'attendait. L'incident du matin l'avait encore mise dans l'embarras. Que pouvais-je y faire ? C'est elle qui avait commencé. Je me retrouve à me demander si je ne devrais pas simplement faire mes excuses et partir... mais je veux vraiment me laver. Nos rations en eau ne nous permettent pas plus d'une douche par semaine et c'est quelque chose que je me retrouve à attendre avec impatience. L'eau est froide... glaciale même, mais je savoure l'opportunité d'être propre... même si c'est pour une courte période. Alors je traîne, espérant qu'elle partira. Je ne pense pas que j'ai grossi tant que cela. Comment le pourrais-je en travaillant ici ? Il y a à peine assez de nourriture pour garder mon bébé et moi en bonne santé... et je n'ai jamais été grosse. Tout cela ne fait qu'accentuer la bosse. Combien de mois cela fait-il ? Je ne sais pas exactement. J'en ai perdu le compte.

Kagan prend son temps. Je ne réalise pas pourquoi elle fait cela jusqu'à ce que plusieurs autres femmes entrent dans la salle de douche. Avant que je ne puisse réagir, elles me saisissent, me forçant au sol, mais je m'assure que cela nécessite toutes les six. Deux d'entre elles s'assoient sur mes jambes, les autres me tenant les bras. Je me tortille quand même pour m'échapper alors que Kagan essaie d'enlever ma veste.

« Pas si vite, » me dit-elle, me frappant sur le visage.

« Laissez-moi partir ! » leur ai-je crié.

Pourquoi font-elle cela ? Je n'ai rien fait pour leur nuire.

« Maintenant voyons ce que tu nous cachais, » continue-t-elle.

Elle arrache les boutons en ouvrant ma veste et l'évidence est devant elle. Le renflement de mon ventre est plus visible que quand Jona l'a remarqué la première fois. Je ferme les yeux contre ce que je crois va être une série d'insultes... mais Kagan éclate juste de rire. Je sais qu'elle utilisera cela contre moi dès qu'elle en aura l'opportunité. A son signal, les autres femmes me relâchent.

« Alors mademoiselle la parfaite s'est mise elle-même dans le pétrin ? » ricane-t-elle. « Qui était-ce ? Jona ? »

« Il n'a rien à voir avec ça ! » ai-je crié.

« Vraiment ? »

« Si tu dis quoi que ce soit... »

« Quoi ? Que vas-tu faire ? »

Ma menace est vaine et elle le sait. Je ne veux pas que Jona se batte à ma place. Je peux y faire face... j'y ferai face.

« S'il te plait, Kagan... »

Je n'arrive pas à croire que je suis en train de supplier. Elles rient toutes de moi... agenouillée là, mes mains accrochées aux vêtements de Kagan. Avec mépris, elle me repousse et je retombe sur le sol. Je m'efforce de me rouler en boule lorsqu'un coup de pied me frappe au ventre, suivie par un autre et un autre. J'encaisse tout cela en silence. Ne voulant pas leur donner la satisfaction de m'entendre crier. Puis soudain, je me retrouve seule. Le silence anormal est brisé lorsque je me mets à sangloter.

Tôt ou tard, je dois bouger. Je me relève et titube dans la douche, enlevant mes vêtements. Ouvrant l'eau, je me plonge dans le jet glacial. J'imagine Kagan avec Brenna en ce moment même. Ou peut-être qu'elle attendra... et se délectera à me regarder flipper. Je ne vais pas en parler à Jona. Il voudra faire quelque chose à propos de cela et je ne crois pas que ce serait une bonne idée. Bien sûr, je pourrais toujours faire la chose raisonnable et me rendre... Alors que je me glisse dans le lit, je réalise que c'est quelque chose que je ne ferai jamais. Si ces femmes veulent prendre leur pied à me torturer, très bien. Aussi longtemps que je peux garder le bébé, je me fiche de ce qu'elles me feront.

Je n'ai jamais fait aucun plan sur ce que je vais faire si je réussis à porter cet enfant jusqu'à terme. Au fond de mon esprit, je pensais à disparaître dans les cavernes, volant la nourriture dont nous aurions besoin. Ce n'est peut-être pas vraiment une vie, mais ce serait mieux que celle que j'ai ici. La seule chose qui me manquera sera Jona.

Le sommeil ne me vient pas facilement, et quand je dors mes rêves sont troublés. Je vois de nouveau ce cercle d'eau miroitante. Cette fois, je ne tiens pas dans les bras un homme qui saigne à mort... Je marche vers le cercle, Jona est d'un côté de moi et Carlin de l'autre. Quelqu'un crie et nous nous retournons. Deux autres silhouettes sont derrière nous Tor et l'homme qui m'a attaquée. Je me réveille en sueur, essayant de mon mieux de ne pas crier tout haut. Il y a quelque chose qui cloche vraiment ici. Ces rêves... ils semblent si réels. Et Jona... il est maintenant dans chaque rêve, même si les autres en sont absents.

Mon corps est noir de bleus le jour suivant, mais elles n'ont laissé aucune marque là où cela serait visible. Je suis très, très courbaturée. Jona se demande pourquoi je boîte et je lui dis que j'ai glissé dans la douche. Il ne me croit pas, mais je me sens trop mal pour me disputer avec lui. Je ne prends pas mon petit déjeuner et vais directement travailler.

ooo

Ca fait six jours et je suis toujours ici. Kagan attend quelque chose, mais je ne sais pas quoi. Je suis très prudente, essayant de ne rien faire qui la fera se précipiter chez Brenna... ce qui, je crois, est ce qu'elle veut. Je me suis même tenue à l'écart de Jona. Eh bien, je l'aurais fait s'il m'avait laissée faire, mais c'est un homme difficile à éloigner. Je ne sais vraiment pas pourquoi j'ai même essayé. Il est presque une partie de moi à présent. Une partie de moi parfois agaçante, parfois douce, mais toujours à mes côtés.

Tor est revenu au travail hier. Personne ne sait où il a été, mais il ne semble plus avoir le mal de la nuit. Il ne se rappelle pas avoir séparé un combat ou d'avoir appelé Jona et Carlin par ces noms étranges. Je ne sais pas s'il dit la vérité ou non. Il a toujours été un homme tranquille et on ne pouvait rien lire sur son expression faciale. Et puis il y a cette chose sur sa tête. J'ai entendu dire que c'était une tâche de vin, mais elle est étrange. Qui a jamais entendu parler d'une tâche de vin dorée ? Et puis il y a le fait que j'ai rêvé de lui. Si je dois croire ces rêves, je ne suis pas à ma place ici... mais je suis liée à Jona.

Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? Il y a quelque chose qui ne va vraiment pas. Un des stabilisateurs a explosé. J'avais quelques idées pour le réparer et Brenna était vraiment intéressée. Puis le jour suivant elle m'a appelée à son bureau et m'a dit que nous ne pouvions pas faire les améliorations. Rien n'a plus de sens. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait être tellement mal de rendre nos vies juste un peu meilleures ? Jona a peut-être raison et je dois travailler à une plus grande échelle... Ou il a peut-être manipulé de dangereux explosifs dans une vie antérieure. Je suis si frustrée que je ne sais pas de quel côté me tourner. J'ai juste envie de pleurer.

Jona essaie de me calmer. Il me laisse divaguer, puis il m'emmène dans un coin non fréquenté où nous pouvons nous asseoir ensemble. Je m'appuie sur lui, essayant de puiser un peu de sa force. Si Jona s'étonne de mon soudain besoin de le toucher, il ne dit rien. Mes mains sont froides et je les glisse sous sa veste... juste pour les réchauffer, bien sûr. Sous mes doigts, je peux sentir les lignes des muscles durs sur son ventre, des poils clairsemés... Il me regarde avec ces yeux magnifiques... qui sont presque noirs dans la faible lumière. Que suis-je en train de faire ? C'est le moment de me rappeler que je suis enceinte et donc grosse. Il ne va pas vouloir de moi même si je le désire... Il me dévisage toujours.

« Thera ? » questionne-t-il.

« Je suis désolée, » ai-je murmuré, réalisant que je me suis ridiculisée. Simplement parce qu'il m'a embrassée une fois ne veut pas dire qu'il veut le refaire.

« Hé, c'est OK. »

Non, ça ne l'est pas. Rien ne l'est. Je me sens comme... comme quoi ? Ces émotions sont familières mais je n'arrive pas à dire d'où elles viennent. Et la maladresse que j'associe avec la jeunesse... mais je n'arrive pas à me rappeler être jeune.

« Thera, » répète-t-il. « Regarde-moi. »

« Jona, je... »

Je quoi ? Je te veux ? J'ai besoin de toi ? Je t'aime ? Quand diable cela est-il arrivé ? Comment ai-je laissé cela arriver ? J'aime cet homme. Il pose un doigt sur mes lèvres, m'empêchant de dire autre chose. Puis il me sourit et j'ai l'impression que je suis sur le point de fondre. Toute ma colère et ma frustration sont parties. Je ne sais pas comment, mais Jona peut toujours réussir à me calmer. Il n'a même pas à parler, sa présence seule est suffisante.

« Tourne-toi, » me dit-il.

Je fais ce qu'il demande, enlevant automatiquement ma veste. Cette fois, ce ne sont pas ses mains qui caressent mon dos et mon cou. Je sens ses lèvres, douces, chaudes, humides... Mes yeux se ferment et je m'incline vers lui, tournant ma tête pour que sa bouche entre en contact avec la mienne.

« Vous voyez, je vous l'avais dit, » la voix est froide, pleine de dérision.

Jona et moi nous nous séparons d'un bond, mais il est trop tard. Brenna se tient là, Kagan à ses côtés. Je remets hâtivement ma veste.

« Ecoutez, je peux expliquer, » commence Jona.

« Brenna, s'il vous plait. Tout ceci est une erreur, » ai-je plaidé.

Mais c'est inutile, elle ne peut nier l'évidence sous ses propres yeux.

« Venez avec moi, » ordonne Brenna.

Nous n'avons pas d'autre choix que de la suivre. Il y a plusieurs travailleurs parmi les plus costauds pour s'assurer que nous suivons les ordres. Jona essaie de prendre ma main, mais je ne le laissai pas faire. Je prendrai la faute sur moi pour ceci, si je peux. Il n'y a aucune raison que nous soyons punis tous les deux. Sans le vouloir, je commence à pleurer. Ils vont me prendre mon bébé et il n'y a fichtrement rien que je puisse faire contre cela.

Il y a un autre homme dans son bureau. Un que je n'ai jamais vu auparavant. Il a vraiment l'air de ne pas vouloir être là, comme si le simple fait de marcher sur le sol le contaminait d'une façon ou d'une autre.

« Eh bien, Brenna ? » questionne-t-il.

« Je suis désolée, Administrateur. Nous n'avions aucune idée que le Lieutenant Colonel Carter était enceinte, mais nous y mettrons un terme immédiatement. »

Carter ? Je jette un coup d'oeil à Jona. De qui parle-t-elle ? Il hausse les épaules.

« Non, » dit l'homme, « Emmenez-les à l'extérieur. »

« A l'extérieur ? » répète Brenna.

« Vous m'avez entendu. »

« Ils mourront ! »

« Et alors ? Vous m'avez donné suffisamment de preuves pour soupçonner que le conditionnement mémoriel est en train de s'effacer. »

« Et pour Jackson, Teal'c et Kowalski ? »

« Laissez-les. Vos rapports montrent que leur travail est toujours bon. »

« Ce n'est peut-être qu'une question de temps. »

« Alors vous vous occuperez d'eux. Pour le moment, nous avons besoin de tous les travailleurs que nous avons. Appliquez mes ordres immédiatement... sauf si vous voulez que je trouve quelqu'un d'autre pour occuper ce poste. »

Sa voix était froide et je me rapetisse plus près de Jona. Pourquoi Brenna capitule-t-elle si facilement ?

« C'est un honneur de servir, » marmonne-t-elle.

Nous sommes emmenés de force par des hommes en uniformes. Jona essaie de les empêcher mais il est battu pour sa peine. Je peux voir les autres travailleurs nous regarder, Kagan a un sourire suffisant, Tor reste impassible et Carlin... je peux en fait voir de l'inquiétude dans ses yeux. Un homme s'avance pour nous aider, seulement pour être terrassé par les gardes. Pour une raison folle, il essaie de nous protéger. Jona enroule ses bras autour de moi. Il n'y a vraiment plus aucune raison d'essayer de se cacher. Le signal qu'il donne aux autres est clair. Il m'aime et il se fiche de qui le sait. Il leur dit que ce n'est pas quelque chose de mal.

Ils nous emmènent à travers les cavernes qui remontent vers la surface. C'est troublant. Même si nous sommes capables, je ne crois pas que nous trouverons jamais notre chemin de retour. Une épaisse porte en acier protège l'entrée et son claquement derrière nous signe notre arrêt de mort. Notre veste molletonnée offre peu de protection. Nous nous blottissons ensemble dans l'entrée pendant un moment, mais à la fin, il nous faut bouger. Aucun de nous ne sait s'il y a quelque chose d'autre que la neige et la glace au-delà de l'horizon, mais nous allons le découvrir.

Marcher n'est pas trop difficile, au début. Le ciel est clair pour le moment et l'air, bien que glacial, est calme. Alors que le temps avance, notre rythme ralentit, et nous avons de plus en plus froid. Je me blottis plus étroitement contre Jona, essayant de voler un peu de sa chaleur. Je crois que j'en suis venue à accepter le fait que j'allais mourir, que je n'allais jamais donner naissance à cet enfant. Cependant, pour autant que nous marchons, la vue ne change jamais. Neige... neige... et encore plus de neige. Le vent reprend et des nuages se forment sur l'horizon. La température chute encore plus lorsque le soleil se couche. Je sais que je ne peux pas marcher plus loin. Jona le pourrait probablement pendant encore quelques kilomètres mais il ne me laissera pas ici.

Au moins nous mourrons ensemble... et nous mourrons libres.

« Ou pas ! » crie Jona.

Je me rappelle qu'il a dit cela auparavant. Je me rappelle lever les yeux et voir notre salut, mais cette fois...

« Allez, Thera, lève-toi, » me presse-t-il. « Hé... par ici ! »

Il se tient debout en faisant des signes, criant des mots que mon esprit refuse d'entendre. Il y a une place confortable, chaude qui m'attend et je capitule.

ooo

« Jona ? »

Le matelas au-dessous de moi est doux, les draps sont soyeux et propres.

« Jona ? »

Je me redresse, le cherchant des yeux.

« Sam ? Sam, ma chérie, recouche-toi. »

Je secoue la tête, où est Jona ? Si je suis vivante, peut-être... La femme ne semble pas vouloir accepter non pour réponse. Elle m'encourage doucement à me recoucher.

« Mon bébé ? » lui ai-je demandé.

« Vous allez bien tous les deux, » me rassure-t-elle.

« Où est Jona ? »

« Oh... vous voulez dire le Colonel O'Neill ? Je vais aller vous le chercher. »

Ce nom encore. Je secoue la tête, essayant de chasser la brume de ma tête. Elle m'appelle Sam... ce qui, pour une raison ou une autre, me semble plus familier que mon propre nom. Si je suis Sam alors Jona est...

« Jack ? »

« Je suis là. »

Il semble fatigué. Jona... Jack prend le siège près de mon lit et me prend la main. J'hésite un instant.

« C'est OK, » me dit-il, « Apparemment nous sommes fiancés. »

« Oh... Oh ! »

Je souris quand je réalise ce que cela signifie. Je tends ma main pour toucher mon ventre enflé et le regarde à nouveau.

« Oui, » sourit-il. « Nous étions censés nous marier il y a une semaine, mais je crois que nous avons en quelque sorte manqué ça. »

Il y a une semaine... Je me rappelle maintenant. J'étais allée en ville et je m'étais achetée une robe spéciale. Elle était blanche et très belle. Le tissu était si soyeux qu'il semblait faire partie de ma peau. La petite femme, Janet, était avec moi, disant que j'avais du culot de porter du blanc. Jack n'a cessé d'essayer de la voir, mais je ne l'aurais pas laissé faire.

« Les autres ? » ai-je demandé.

« Nous allons aller les chercher, » me rassure-t-il.

Je lutte pour sortir du lit et le rejoindre, mais Janet m'arrête.

« Pas si vite, je te veux sous observation pendant au moins vingt-quatre heures. »

« Et Jack ? » ai-je demandé.

« Il n'est pas enceint. »

« Ce n'est pas juste. »

« Sam, tu montres des signes d'épuisement, de malnutrition... et tu as des bleus très intéressants... tu vas rester ici jusqu'à ce que je dise le contraire. »

Jack a juste ce sourire suffisant. Il se penche vers moi et m'embrasse, « A plus tard, mon cœur. Je t'aime. »

« Jack ? »

« Oui ? »

« Tu dois tous les sauver. »

« Je le ferai. »

J'ai sa promesse et je sais qu'il l'honorera. Il y a tout un peuple là-dessous et je sais que nous devons les aider. Tout me revient à présent. La Porte des étoiles, la cité sous le dôme... tout.

« Maintenant détends-toi, » me dit Janet. « Jack sera de retour avant que tu ne le saches. »

Je l'espère. Après tout, nous avons un mariage à réorganiser. Et nous ne pouvons pas attendre beaucoup plus longtemps ou je ne rentrerai pas dans la robe. Pour une raison ou une autre, tout cela semble un peu trivial après tout ce que nous avons vécu. Au moins Jack et moi avons réussi à nous retrouver. Ce qui m'amène à l'esprit l'homme que je voyais dans mes rêves... l'homme mourant dans mes bras. Qui était-il ? Quelqu'un à qui je tenais, mais pas celui que j'aimais. Aucun doute que je m'en rappellerai un jour.

Une des infirmières m'apporte un repas. Puisque tout ce que j'ai mangé pendant les dernières semaines était du gruau et du pain, cela a le goût du paradis. Avec mon estomac plein, je succombe au sommeil. Quand je me réveille plus tard, les lumières de l'infirmerie sont baissées et je ne suis pas seule dans le lit. Avec les bras de Jack autour de moi, je réalise enfin que je suis à la maison.

The End.


	12. Chapter 12: New Steps

**Chapitre 12 : New Steps**

_Spoilers : Tangent__ (saison 4)_

ooo

Je crois que j'aime être enceinte.

Lissant le tissu de ma robe sur mon ventre, je regarde mon profil dans le miroir. Janet et moi avons dû la retoucher, mais je pense que l'effort en valait la peine.

Le temps que nous revenions de cette planète glacée, j'étais trop grosse pour entrer dans ma robe de mariée, aussi c'était soit la retoucher soit repartir en acheter une autre. Janet est vraiment une bonne couturière. Elle dit que recoudre les gens c'est la même chose que de coudre une robe… ce qui devrait probablement m'inquiéter.

Nous avons saisi l'opportunité pour modifier un peu la forme. Je n'ai jamais eu une grosse poitrine, mais maintenant oui, et je veux la mettre en valeur. Et Jack aime ça… en fait, Jack semble aimer tout ce qui a rapport à ma grossesse, ce qui est une des raisons qui font que je suis si heureuse. Je ne peux pas me sentir grosse et peu séduisante quand il est près de moi. Il y a tant de petites choses qu'il fait pour me rendre confortable avec mon état… J'ai protesté, au début, mais il a dit qu'il avait manqué une grande partie de la grossesse de Sara… Il n'a pas dit davantage. Il n'a pas beaucoup mentionné Charlie, mais je sais qu'il a des inquiétudes sur le fait d'être de nouveau père. Je sais qu'il sera génial. Je l'ai vu avec d'autres enfants et il sera merveilleux avec le sien.

« Alors, comment est-elle ? » me demande Janet.

« Parfaite, » ai-je répondu, tourbillonnant devant elle.

« Jack va avoir une attaque. »

« Je l'espère bien. »

Le tissu est satiné et épouse doucement ma bosse. Nous avons abaissé l'encolure et elle révèle maintenant une belle portion de décolleté. J'y mettrais une goutte de parfum, juste pour que Jack le découvre pendant la nuit de noce. Le clou du spectacle, c'est la jupe. Janet a emporté la robe et a passé deux semaines à y broder des roses bleu pâle. Je ne savais pas qu'elle était aussi douée. Je vais avoir des roses dans mon bouquet, ainsi que dans mes cheveux. Il n'y a pas grand-chose d'autre à faire avec maintenant Je les laissais pousser pour le mariage, mais ils ont été coupés courts pendant que nous travaillions dans cette usine.

Tout le monde a été si gentil. Ayant manqué la date de notre premier mariage, tout a dû être fait à la hâte. Le Général Hammond nous a trouvé une église, Kowalski a fait le gâteau (!), et la femme de Ferretti va faire le glaçage. Une des infirmières de Janet s'est portée volontaire pour s'occuper des fleurs… apparemment tout le personnel de la base veut voir Jack et moi à l'autel. Ils devraient, ça a été une longue aventure. Une longue et très agréable aventure.

« Sam ! Chérie ! »

C'est la voix de Jack, il est rentré plus tôt.

« Vite, Janet, » ai-je paniqué, « il ne doit pas me voir. »

A nous deux, nous réussissons à me sortir de la robe et à la remettre dans le sac. J'entends les pas de Jack sur les marches. Nous gloussons comme des folles lorsqu'il nous découvre. Il nous fait simplement un sourire indulgent. On dirait que je peux faire tout ce que je veux pendant que je suis dans cet état… et j'avoue que je profite de lui à chaque opportunité. Bien que l'envoyer à 3 heures du matin chercher un bagel aux oignons était peut-être pousser les choses un peu loin.

Il traverse la pièce pour me prendre dans ses bras, déposant un baiser sur mon front et un autre sur mon ventre. Je me trémousse légèrement dans son étreinte, le faisant me tenir plus étroitement.

« Vous devriez vous trouver une chambre ! » s'exclame Janet.

Jack éclate de rire mais il ne me lâche pas. Elle sait qu'il est l'heure de nous laisser seuls et nous la raccompagnons à la porte.

Je ne pense pas avoir jamais vu Jack aussi heureux… Je ne crois pas avoir été aussi heureuse de ma vie. Nous allons être parents ! Cette simple idée est époustouflante. Nos amis sont très indulgents pour notre démonstration d'affection. Bien que le Général Hammond est devenu d'une drôle de teinte pourpre lorsque Jack m'a saisie dans son bureau. Nous n'allions rien faire… Juré. Janet plaisante parfois à propos de cela, si je ne suis pas prudente, elle va m'interdire de faire l'amour. J'aimerais la voir essayer.

Perdre notre mémoire et être coincés sous terre ont amené de subtils changements en Jack et moi. Le fait que nous nous soyons trouvés l'un l'autre, appris à nous aimer à nouveau… j'en ai le souffle coupé chaque fois que j'y pense. Chaque doute que j'avais a été balayé. Je sais que nous sommes destinés à être ensemble… pour l'éternité.

« Alors, toutes les deux vous avez tout préparé ? » demande Jack.

« Oui, Janet a terminé la robe hier soir, » ai-je répondu.

« Je suis impatient de te voir la porter. »

« Tu es impatient de me l'ôter, tu veux dire ? »

« Ca aussi. »

« Plus longtemps, maintenant. »

Il soupire et enfouit son visage dans mon cou.

« Tu crois que nous y arriverons ? » murmure-t-il dans mes cheveux.

« Jack, nous n'avons que trois jours à attendre. Qu'est-ce qui pourrait mal tourner ? La seule mission que tu as, c'est le vol d'essai de ce planeur avec Teal'c. »

« Tu as raison. »

« J'ai toujours raison. »

Nous sommes tous les deux un peu anxieux. Il semblerait que lorsque tout est parfait quelque chose de mauvais arrive. Mais qu'est-ce qui pourrait mal tourner avec un simple vol d'essai ?

ooo

Jack est tellement impatient de voler dans le X301. Il est comme un petit enfant ce matin, trop excité pour prendre le petit déjeuner. J'ai réussi à lui faire boire une tasse de café… ce qui était probablement une erreur, car cela ne l'a rendu que plus hyperactif. Il est très possessif vis-à-vis de ce planeur. Quelque chose à voir avec le fait que c'est l'un de ceux que nous avons ramenés du vaisseau d'Apophis… Jack pense honnêtement que c'est le sien. Parfois il peut être si… si… mâle.

Pour une fois, il est prêt à aller travailler bien avant moi. Non pas que cela l'aide beaucoup… je ne me déplace plus aussi vite qu'avant.

« Sam ! »

Il crie en bas de l'escalier.

« Dans la salle de bain ! » ai-je hurlé en réponse.

« Encore ? »

« Enceinte, tu te rappelles ? »

« Nous devons y aller ! »

« Moi aussi ! »

« Je vais aller préparer la voiture. »

J'entends la porte d'entrée claquer et quelques secondes plus tard, la voiture démarre. Soupirant en moi-même, je finis aussi rapidement que je peux et rejoins Jack dehors. Il me lance un regard comme pour dire 'il était temps' mais il se garde bien de le dire tout haut. Après tout, je ne suis pas tombée enceinte toute seule, Jack est en partie responsable. Pas mal responsable en fait, si je me rappelle bien le temps que nous avons passé à essayer.

« Pouvons-nous nous arrêter pour prendre des crêpes ? » ai-je demandé.

« Quoi ? »

« J'ai envie de crêpes. »

L'envie m'est venue soudainement. Malgré le fait que j'ai eu un petit déjeuner parfaitement adéquat, je pourrais vraiment manger quelque chose d'autre. Ca a peut-être quelque chose à voir avec le fait que plus tôt dans ma grossesse, on aurait dit que je ne supportais de manger que des sandwiches au fromage. Mais des crêpes sont ce dont j'ai envie maintenant, et ce que je dois avoir.

« Ca ne prendra qu'une seconde, » ai-je plaidé.

« Hammond a un certain Général Vidrine qui va venir observer le vol, quelle impression donnerons-nous si nous sommes en retard ? »

« S'il te plait Jack, j'ai faim. »

« Tu vas devenir grosse. »

« Je suis déjà grosse. »

Jack a ce petit sourire rêveur sur son visage et me caresse le ventre. Le bébé donne un petit coup de pied, se réveillant pour la première fois ce matin. Pour une raison ou une autre, le fait que je reçoive des coups de pieds fait sourire Jack encore plus, mais je lui pardonne quand il vire la voiture et s'élance sur la route pour m'acheter des crêpes.

Nous ne sommes pas en retard. Je savais que nous avions plein de temps malgré la diversion. De plus, rien n'est plus important que mes crêpes. Je me fiche du nombre d'étoiles que ce Général Vidrine a.

Une fois que nous sommes à la base, Jack disparaît en direction des vestiaires, pendant que je poursuis ma route vers la piste. J'ai investi pas mal de temps dans ce projet. Puisque je ne commande plus SG2 en ce moment, je devais trouver quelque chose à faire. Le X301 attend sur la piste. Pendant que je suis là, je jette un coup d'œil à l'intérieur, souhaitant être celle à s'envoler avec. Rester en arrière va demander du temps pour s'y habituer. Je n'ai jamais été très douée à rester assise à l'arrière et attendre.

Il fait un peu froid en plein air… J'espère que Vidrine se montrera rapidement, autrement je vais devoir aller aux toilettes à nouveau. Junior semble activement donner des coups de pieds dans ma vessie ce matin. Si c'est un garçon, il va être tellement comme son père. Peu de temps après, Jack vient en courant sur la piste, refermant hâtivement sa tenue de vol. Pour un homme qui est censé avoir des genoux en mauvais états, il peut certainement se déplacer vite quand il veut.

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai manqué ? » demande-t-il.

« Rien, » ai-je répondu.

Provisoirement inconscient de notre environnement militaire, il enroule ses bras autour de ma taille.

« N'est-elle pas une beauté ? » sourit-il.

« Oui, Jack, » ai-je soupiré.

« Quoi ? »

« Je ne sais pas… Je crois que je veux juste l'opportunité d'aller là-haut. »

Il me retourne face à lui, plaçant ses mains sur mon ventre.

« Tu ne regrettes pas ceci, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Pas un instant, » ai-je répondu.

Jack me fait un grand sourire, et il oublie momentanément son vaisseau comme il m'attire dans ses bras. Nous ne nous séparons que lorsque j'entends une toux bruyante. Me retournant, je vois le Général Hammond avec le reste de SG1 et… oh… le Général Vidrine. Je me mets immédiatement au garde à vous, mais Jack rend même à cette manœuvre courante un air négligé.

« Colonel, Lieutenant Colonel ? »

La question dans la voix de Vidrine est claire. Il se demande ce que diable un colonel de l'Air Force fait à serrer dans ses bras une lieutenant colonel enceinte. Jack passe immédiatement en mode mâle possessif et me montre du doigt,

« A moi, » dit-il.

Je roule simplement mes yeux, mais le Général Hammond vient à notre secours.

« Général Vidrine, puis-je vous présenter le Colonel Jack O'Neill et sa fiancée, le Lieutenant Colonel Samantha Carter. Le Lieutenant Colonel est notre experte de la Porte des étoiles et a investi énormément de temps dans le X301. »

« Et je vais être le copilote de Teal'c, » ajoute Jack… juste au cas où quelqu'un aurait pu oublier.

« Commencez, » ordonne Vidrine.

Jack me donne un bref baiser avant de traverser le tarmac pour rejoindre Teal'c. Je jette un coup d'œil à Vidrine, mais il prétend ne pas avoir remarqué. Il va vraiment falloir que j'aie une longue conversation avec Jack à propos des attitudes déplacées quand il reviendra.

ooo

Stupide ! Stupide ! Stupide !

Ca devait arriver, n'est-ce pas ? C'est moi qui avais tenté le destin.

Je tire sur le pantalon de treillis de Teal'c… le seul que je peux fermer maintenant. Janet aurait une attaque si elle savait ce que je suis sur le point de faire, mais je ne vais pas lui dire. Pour autant que Hammond est d'accord pour que je passe la Porte, je vais le faire et ramener Jack… Merde, nous serons mariés, même si je dois traîner ce planeur de mes propres mains ! Je crois que c'est la colère qui me permet de tenir. Je n'arrive pas à croire que l'univers serait aussi cruel de me le prendre maintenant. Nous sommes si près.

Il y a trois hommes à l'extérieur des vestiaires, attendant pour me faire changer d'avis, mais ils ne vont pas réussir. Je suis trop en colère. Ce n'est pas comme si j'étais complètement inutile. Ils peuvent porter les fusils et je traînerai Jack par la peau de son cou. Tout ce que je veux est me marier, est-ce trop demander ? D'autres personnes semblent capables de le faire, sans que leurs futurs maris soient kidnappés par un planeur de la mort et envoyé vers le nuage de Oort. Ca commence vraiment à bien faire. Je veux dire, qu'avons-nous fait pour mériter tout cela ?

Bon, je suis prête. J'ai l'air d'un ballon, mais je suis prête. Ces treillis n'ont vraiment pas été prévus pour les femmes enceintes.

« Allons-y, » ai-je grogné en sortant des vestiaires. Je suis toujours Lieutenant Colonel et ils doivent suivre mes ordres.

Ferreti, Kowalski et Daniel me suivent en rang. Comme moi, ils ne veulent pas être laissés en arrière. Même le Général Hammond se garde bien de tenter de nous arrêter. Ne donnez jamais à une femme enceinte un fusil… Si je dois vraiment tirer sur quelqu'un, je pourrais toujours mettre cela sur le dos des hormones. Cette pensée, en fait, me remonte un peu le moral…

« Où diable penses-tu aller ? »

J'aurais dû me douter que Janet se montrerait à un moment ou un autre. En fait, je suis un peu surprise qu'elle n'ait pas extirpé cette information de Hammond plus tôt. Je lui réplique ma réponse, ne m'embarrassant pas de ralentir du tout,

« Je vais chercher Jack. »

« Oh que non ! Pas dans ton état ! » proteste-t-elle.

« Je ne suis pas une invalide. »

« D'accord, et si vous rencontrez des forces ennemies ? »

« Elle m'a moi et Ferretti, » dit Kowalski.

« Et moi, » interrompt Daniel.

« Et Daniel, » ai-je terminé. « Janet… Demain est le jour de mon mariage et je vais me marier, même si nous devons le faire dans l'espace. »

« Et si tu ne réussis pas ? »

« Nous réussirons. »

Il le faut. Jack ne peut pas mourir sans voir son enfant, je ne laisserai pas cela arriver. Janet se tient simplement là, je sais qu'elle ne dira rien d'autre. Elle se rend bien compte que je suis déterminée. Personne ne peut m'arrêter. La discussion close, nous continuons vers la Porte et notre rendez-vous avec les Tok'ra.

ooo

C'est Papa. Ce fait ne devrait pas vraiment me surprendre, mais je le suis. Anise a dit que c'était quelqu'un d'important pour nous tous… mais je n'ai aucune confiance en cette femme. Il est vraiment d'une humeur exécrable. Avant toute chose, il me hurle dessus pour avoir interrompu sa mission… bien qu'il se soit calmé rapidement lorsqu'il apprend qu'il s'agit de sauver Jack. Puis il s'est mis à me faire la morale sur le fait de modifier la technologie Goa'uld ! Ce culot qu'il a ! Et que fait-il sur une mission secrète, de toute façon… il est supposé me conduire à l'autel demain ! Ou allait-il manquer mon mariage… Comme tous ces anniversaires et Noëls ? J'avoue que j'ai refoulé des larmes de colère. Je pensais que les choses allaient mieux entre nous depuis qu'il avait fusionné avec Selmak, mais il est en train de retomber dans ses travers.

« Alors, quand cela est-il arrivé ? » me demande-t-il pendant que les gars se reposent.

Je ne sais pas de quoi il parle au début, mais quand je m'en rends compte… Papa n'était pas au courant du bébé. Nous avons été hors de contact depuis si longtemps que je ne lui ai pas dit quand j'ai découvert que j'étais enceinte. La dernière grande nouvelle a été le mariage auquel je l'ai invité il n'y a pas très longtemps.

« Ca fait sept mois, » lui dis-je. « Petit-enfant numéro trois ! »

« Et tu pensais que maintenant était le bon moment ? »

« Pardon ? »

« Je suis désolé, Sam, c'est juste que je n'ai jamais pensé qu'à ce moment de ta carrière, tu songerais à avoir un enfant. Se marier était suffisamment… »

« Pourquoi ? C'était bien pour toi. »

« C'est différent. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Quelle que soit la manière dont tu veux dépeindre ça, il y a encore beaucoup d'inégalités. Et avoir un enfant… »

« Je n'arrive pas à croire ce que j'entends ! »

Il hausse simplement les épaules, de sa façon paternelle la plus agaçante. Je déteste quand il fait cela. Pourquoi ne peut-il pas juste être heureux pour moi ? Mais je suppose que ce ne serait pas Papa. Ca n'a jamais été lui. Tout mon accomplissement a été assombri par l'amère pilule qu'il semble me forcer à avaler chaque fois que nous nous rencontrons. Eh bien, pas cette fois-ci. Je refuse de le laisser m'avoir.

J'ai alors une idée. Je prends sa main et la place sur mon ventre. Le bébé donne un coup de pied.

« Tu sens ça ? » lui ai-je demandé.

« Oui. »

« Comment peux-tu avoir des doutes quand ce merveilleux être grandi en moi ? C'est plus important que n'importe quoi d'autre. »

« Tu n'as jamais pris le chemin le plus facile, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Sois heureux pour moi, Papa… sois heureux pour nous. »

Il me serre dans ses bras alors, et notre dispute est temporairement oubliée.

ooo

« Quelle nuit de noces, » murmure-t-il.

J'éclate de rire, enfouissant mon visage contre Jack. Avec un vaisseau cargo plein de monde nous ne pouvons pas vraiment célébrer de la manière que nous aurions aimée. Il y a beaucoup de choses que je partagerai avec Kowalski, Ferretti et Daniel, mais sûrement pas ma vie sexuelle.

« Je t'ai dit que nous serions mariés aujourd'hui, » lui ai-je rappelé… même si nous avions dû le faire par radio avec le décalage de temps.

« Tu vas bien ? » me demande-t-il.

« Oui… et toi ? »

« Un peu froid encore. »

Il était gelé quand nous l'avons transporté à bord, mais partager la chaleur corporelle avait rapidement résolu le problème.

« Alors… Madame O'Neill… ? »

« Monsieur O'Neill ? »

J'ai pensé à mettre mon nom en trait d'union, mais c'était tellement à coucher dehors. Samantha Carter-O'Neill… trop. Bien que je suppose que ça devrait être Lieutenant Colonel O'Neill… Lieutenant Colonel-Docteur O'Neill… Je penserai à cela quand je ferai imprimer mes nouvelles cartes de visite.

« Fatigué ? » lui ai-je demandé.

« Oui. »

Nous modifions notre position et Jack s'étend avec sa tête sur la bosse de mon estomac. Je passe mes doigts dans ses cheveux, les caressant jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme.

Merde ! La robe de mariée ! Janet va me tuer !

Oui, bah… être mariée en treillis et rangers était sûrement davantage mon style. Avec une main sur mon mari et l'autre caressant l'endroit où notre enfant à naître se repose, je souris.

The end.


	13. Chapter 13: Future Steps

**Chapitre 13 : Future Steps**

_Spoilers : 2010__ (saison 4)_

ooo

Cela fait dix ans.

Dix ans que j'ai perdu ma petite fille. Dix ans que j'ai perdu mon mari… Dix ans que nous avons rencontré les Aschen.

Je suis attendue à Washington… mais je ne peux m'empêcher de m'attarder sur la tombe. Je les ai enterrés côte à côte. Il n'a survécu à sa fille que six mois, mais il a semblé naturel qu'ils soient ensemble. Il l'aimait tellement.

Nous l'avions appelée Elizabeth. Je me rappelle nous disputer avec bonheur sur les prénoms du bébé… il voulait le raccourcir en Lizzie… J'ai insisté pour Beth. Elle était le plus parfait des bébés des cheveux blonds, des yeux bleus, et elle pleurait rarement à moins que cela ne soit important. Nous étions tous si heureux… et puis nous avions rencontré les Aschen.

J'entends quelqu'un approcher… le gravier crissant sous les pas.

« Tu es prête à y aller ? »

« Dans une seconde. »

« Sam… »

Acquiesçant, je me lève, le laissant prendre ma main. Il ne faudrait pas que nous soyons en retard. Je le laisse me conduire hors du cimetière… Joe, mon second mari.

« Ca va ? » me demande-t-il.

« Je crois… j'ai vu le docteur aujourd'hui. »

« Et ? »

« Il dit que nous devons continuer d'essayer. »

Je sens sa déception alors que sa main se resserre sur la mienne.

« Non pas que cela m'ennuie d'essayer, » dit-il. « C'est juste que je pensais que nous serions à notre second enfant maintenant. »

Nous avons essayé pendant trois ans. Je me rappelle une autre partie de ma vie, quand avoir un bébé semblait si important… J'ai été enceinte à cette époque, pourquoi ne le puis-je pas maintenant ? Oh, les docteurs Aschen disent qu'il n'y a rien qui nous en empêche… mais pourquoi ne puis-je pas avoir de bébé ? Je semble tellement pathétique, mais Joe veut cela autant que moi. C'est la seule partie de moi que Jack a eu et qu'il n'a pas. Même si Beth n'a pas vécu longtemps, nous avons tout de même connu l'émerveillement d'être parents.

Chaque fois que je quitte Colorado Springs, je sens mon cœur pleurer. Je déteste les laisser derrière… seuls dans la terre froide et dure. Une partie de moi est vraiment morte avec ma fille, une autre partie avec Jack. Joe a tout ce qui reste, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander combien il reste encore de Samantha Carter. Pas la militaire… La Terre n'a plus besoin de se défendre, la menace Goa'uld a disparu. La scientifique… essaie toujours de rattraper les milliers d'années d'avance des Aschen. Alors où cela me laisse-t-il ? Je suis la femme de l'Ambassadeur le plus admiré de la Terre, j'aimerais être mère… Je suppose que je dois être reconnaissante pour beaucoup.

Au cours de la bataille finale, nous avons perdu tant de gens. Je devais mettre de côté ma douleur personnelle, et je crois que je n'ai jamais vraiment eu le temps de les pleurer. Oh, Joe a été merveilleux. Il a été celui qui m'a, au bout du compte, permis de surmonter cela… et je l'ai repoussé à chaque étape. Mais il n'a jamais abandonné et, un jour, j'ai fini par m'attacher à lui. Je me sens toujours coupable d'avoir épousé un autre homme, mais ce n'était pas comme si mes derniers mois avec Jack ont été très agréables.

Quand Beth est morte, il a sombré dans une profonde dépression. Au début, il a blâmé les Aschen. Jack n'avait jamais accepté le traité… ça a été la raison qui l'a poussé à démissionner du SGC. Mais ils n'auraient pas pu sauver Beth… Personne ne le pouvait. Après un temps, il a commencé à se blâmer lui-même. J'étais occupée et je ne lui ai pas porté autant d'attention que j'aurais dû. Depuis sa retraite, c'est à peine si nous nous voyions. Je me disais que quand la guerre serait finie… mais Jack n'a pas attendu aussi longtemps. Il m'a dit qu'il allait au chalet pour quelque temps, juste pour se ressaisir et faire le point. Je l'ai vu partir avec un sourire sur mon visage, lui disant de vite revenir.

Une semaine s'est transformée en deux avant que je ne pense à monter là-haut pour vérifier. J'ai été celle à le découvrir. Le médecin légiste a dit qu'il était mort depuis un moment. Ce qui veut dire qu'il a dû faire cela dès son arrivée. Jack n'avait jamais eu l'intention de me revenir. Je suppose que je n'aurais pas dû être aussi surprise que je l'avais été. Après la mort de son premier enfant, Jack était devenu suicidaire… S'il avait dit quelque chose… La culpabilité a failli me détruire, mais j'avais de bons amis, j'avais Joe et finalement je m'en suis sortie.

Je n'arrive toujours pas à penser à Jack sans ressentir un profond sentiment de perte. Il me manque. Son sourire, son humeur changeante, son sens de l'humour. Parfois, je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander ce qu'il serait advenu s'il n'y avait pas eu les Aschen. Où nos vies nous auraient-elles menés ?

Joe me sort de mon introspection en plaçant sa main sur ma taille. Nous nous téléportons à Washington sans problème, nous retrouvant à l'extérieur du terminal de la Porte des étoiles. Le trafic à travers la Porte est habituellement plutôt chargé, mais ce n'est rien comparé au monde qu'il y a aujourd'hui. Le terminal grouille d'humains et d'Aschen. Joe et moi avons un peu de difficulté à nous frayer un chemin jusqu'à nos positions respectives.

Je souris aux personnes debout à mes côtés, et ils me retournent le sourire. Aucun de nous ne se sent à l'aise d'être au centre de l'attention. Moi, Daniel, Teal'c…

« Kowalski ? » ai-je chuchoté à Daniel.

« Personne n'a réussi à le trouver, » répond-il.

Ca se comprend. Il était le seul qui était d'accord avec Jack à propos des Aschen. Je trouve difficile de croire qu'il tienne toujours rancune, après tout ce temps. C'est dommage. J'aurais aimé revoir Charlie.

La foule devient silencieuse lorsqu'une équipe d'officiers de l'Air Force monte les marches et se tient devant la Porte. Un écran géant descend du plafond.

« Mesdames et messieurs, le Président des Etats-Unis, » annonce une voix et le visage du Président Kinsey apparaît à l'écran.

Il fait référence à la mission où nous avons rencontré les Aschen, le travail acquitté par SG1. Il lit le rapport de mission de Jack… Entendre les mots de mon ancien mari amène une boule à ma gorge. Je me tiens avec SG1 à sa place et ça semble tellement déplacé.

« Docteur Samantha O'Neill, Docteur Daniel Jackson, Teal'c… veuillez avancer d'un pas, je vous prie, » demande le Président.

Nous faisons ce qui nous est demandé, nous tournant pour faire face à la foule. Les médailles sont placées autour de nos cous, les soldats font feu avec leurs armes en notre honneur… tous les Aschens mettent leurs doigts à leurs oreilles. Pour une race qui a éliminé les Goa'uld avec autant de férocité, ils sont certainement bien délicats avec les armes.

A la réception qui suit, nous nous regroupons instinctivement. Sirotant nerveusement le champagne alors que nous essayons de nous rappeler pourquoi nous étions si proches les uns des autres. La dernière fois que nous nous sommes retrouvés, c'était il y a six ans. La vie nous a emmenés dans différentes directions. Daniel à l'université, Teal'c à Chulak, Janet…

« Au moins votre travail ne vous a pas rendu obsolètes… » soupire-t-elle, s'arrêtant net lorsqu'elle voit quelqu'un s'approcher de nous… « Mowlem ? »

L'Aschen semble désolé lorsqu'il parle à Joe.

« Pardonnez-moi d'interrompre, Ambassadeur, la délégation Aschen est impatiente d'entendre votre compte rendu à propos de votre voyage sur le continent Sud. »

« J'en serai enchanté, » répond Joe, puis il se tourne vers moi, « Je crois que nous pouvons sans aucun doute présumer que je rentrerai tard. »

Il me donne un rapide baiser.

« Docteurs, Teal'c, encore une fois, félicitations, » termine-t-il, avant de disparaître.

Je me retourne vers mes amis.

« Alors, où allons-nous ? » ai-je demandé.

« J'avais prévu de retourner sur Chulak, » répond Teal'c.

« Oh, allez, nous ne nous sommes pas vus depuis si longtemps… s'il vous plait. »

« Très bien. »

Un petit flot de bonheur se répand en moi.

« Dîner ? » suggère Daniel.

Nous acceptons tous, nous embrassant les uns les autres affectueusement avant de nous séparer. Janet et moi nous nous éloignons des autres d'un pas léger. Je peux comprendre pourquoi elle est frustrée. Avec toutes les avancées que les Aschen nous ont donné, elle ne semble plus avoir sa place. Je ne suis pas beaucoup mieux. Etre assistante de laboratoire n'est pas ce que j'avais à l'esprit pour ma carrière. C'est à des moments comme ceux-là que l'Air Force me manque vraiment.

« Alors, dis-moi, est-ce que par hasard toi et Joe… ? » commence Janet.

« Pas encore, » ai-je avoué. « Ils disent que ça ne vient pas de nous. Que nous devons juste continuer d'essayer. »

« Tu sais, ils m'ont autorisée à conserver un cabinet à Washington, même si je n'ai rien à faire. Si tu veux, nous pourrions faire quelques tests. »

« Ils disent que je vais bien. »

« Sam, la médecine que je pratique peut sembler venir de l'antiquité à présent, mais j'ai été ton médecin pendant longtemps. Depuis quand essayez-vous ? »

« Presque trois ans. »

« Tu vois ? »

Qu'est-elle en train d'insinuer ? Je peux dire par l'expression de son visage qu'elle pense qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas. Je sais que nous essayons depuis longtemps… Dans les vieux jours, nous aurions probablement déjà commencé un traitement. Hormones, fertilisation in vitro… et il y a le fait que je n'avais pas de problèmes à être enceinte avec Jack. Si Janet jette un coup d'œil en moi, je serai enfin fixée.

« Quand pouvons-nous faire ça ? » ai-je demandé.

ooo

Je n'arrive pas le croire. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'ils me regardaient droit dans les yeux et me disaient que j'allais bien. Janet a raison. C'était impossible qu'ils aient raté cela. Mon Dieu, quand cela est-il arrivé ? Qu'allais-je faire ? Pourquoi m'ont-ils mentie ? Au plus profond de moi, je commence à croire que, peut-être, juste peut-être, Jack avait raison depuis le début.

Mowlem suspecte quelque chose. Je veux dire, je ne suis jamais en retard au travail… jamais. Il a hésité avant de me donner l'accès complet, mais il n'avait pas vraiment de raison de me refuser l'accès au système. L'interface holographique s'illumine devant moi, les symboles aliens traversant l'écran.

« J'y suis, je suis dedans, » dis-je à Janet.

Je suis inquiète un bref moment.

« Il demande les paramètres de recherche, » ai-je continué.

« Essaie les données médicales, » suggère Janet.

« Je ne crois pas que je trouverai quelque chose de spécifique pour moi là-dedans. »

« Alors peut-être que c'est aussi arrivé à d'autres personnes. Fais une recherche sur les statistiques de reproduction. »

L'écran change, montrant une image du globe… certaines zones sont marquées en rouge. »

« Ca ne peut pas être vrai, » ai-je murmuré, oubliant pendant un instant que Janet se tient à côté de moi. « Si je lis ça correctement, le taux de natalité de la planète entière a chuté de plus de quatre-vingts dix pour cent au cours des deux dernières années. »

« Quoi ? »

« C'est ce que ça dit là. Ce sont les données Aschen. »

« Mais nous le saurions. »

« C'est arrivé partout où le vaccin anti-vieillissement a été inoculé. »

« Eteins ça ! »

« Ils font ça de manière systématique. »

« Eteins-le, je t'en prie. Nous ne pouvons pas les laisser savoir que nous savons. »

« Mowlem… »

« Sam, tu fais partie de leur système, tu ne vois pas les choses comme moi. »

« Janet, ils nous ont fait cela délibérément, nous devons faire quelque chose ! »

« Je sais, mais pas ici. Nous en parlerons au restaurant… Je dois y aller. »

Janet a raison. Nous ne pouvons rien faire ici. Je la laisse partir avant de retourner à l'ordinateur. Il y a quelque chose d'autre que j'ai besoin de vérifier. Juste après la naissance de Beth, j'ai laissé les docteurs Aschen l'ausculter. Ils voulaient examiner un enfant humain… et il s'est avéré qu'elle était disponible. Jack ne voulait pas, mais je l'ai ignoré… J'étais remplie de joie à l'idée de l'harmonie universelle, même si lui ne l'était pas.

Les Aschen gardent les données sur tout… même quelque chose d'aussi lointain. Cela prend un moment, mais je retrouve son nom sujet n°1, Elizabeth O'Neill. Je suis relativement calme en lisant les commentaires. Apparemment, le vaccin anti-vieillissement n'a pas été la première méthode qu'ils ont essayée. Nous avons toujours pensé que c'était un virus alien qu'elle avait attrapé, soit par moi soit par Jack… c'était alien… mais il a été délibérément injecté dans son pauvre corps sans défense. Ils… Ils ont abandonné l'expérience parce que d'autres enfants ont commencé à montrer des signes d'immunité… ils se sont donc tourné vers la population adulte.

Ils l'ont tuée. Ils ont tué ma petite fille.

J'ai eu toutes les peines du monde à éteindre le système. Je dois sortir d'ici… je dois… je ne sais pas. La façon qu'elle avait de sourire, de rire et d'agiter ses petits pieds en l'air. La façon que Jack avait de l'aimer tellement. Il faisait tout pour elle changer les couches, la nourrir au milieu de la nuit, rien n'était un problème lorsque cela concernait sa fille.

« Dr. O'Neill ? Est-ce que quelque chose ne va pas ? » La voix de Mowlem me tape sur les nerfs. Il semble si calme, je n'ai qu'une envie : lui arracher la tête… mais je ne le fais pas. Une partie de moi pense toujours logiquement et je sais que je ne peux pas le laisser soupçonner que je veux l'éviscérer avec une cuillère émoussée.

« J'ai juste mal à la tête, » ai-je répondu.

« Peut-être que vous devriez laisser nos docteurs vous examiner ? » offre-t-il.

« Non. Je vais rentrer chez moi. Ca a été une journée… très excitante pour moi. »

« Très bien. Je vous verrai demain, Dr. O'Neill. »

« Bien sûr. »

Même après être sortie de là, je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire. Je me retrouve à errer sans but autour de Washington. Etait-ce seulement ce matin que j'ai laissé des fleurs sur la tombe de mon bébé ? Je suis hébétée lorsque je rentre à la maison et me change pour aller dîner. Il y a un froid dans mon cœur qui ne s'atténuera que quand je verrai chaque membre, sans exception, de la race Aschen souffrir.

« Maintenant, je souhaite pouvoir revenir en arrière, » dit Daniel.

Ses mots envoie mon esprit en orbite… revenir en arrière…

« Peut-être que nous pouvons… revenir en arrière, » ai-je commencé avec circonspection.

« Comment ? »

« Le Général Hammond nous l'a montré. »

« Il nous a laissé une note. »

« De quoi parlez-vous ? » demande Janet.

« Il y a quelques années, un incident nous a renvoyés en 1969, » ai-je expliqué.

Je me souviens bien de cette mission. J'avais temporairement remplacé Kowalski au sein de SG1 et Jack ne me parlait pas. C'était après ce regrettable incident avec Martouf. Je pense à l'amant de Jolinar avec une certaine affection. D'une certaine façon, il a eu de la chance de ne pas survivre pour voir cela. La plupart des Tok'ra ont été balayés en même temps que les Goa'uld. Comme Daniel l'a dit, certains d'entre eux ont peut-être survécu, quelque part. J'ai toujours espéré que Papa était parmi eux.

« Pensez à ça, nous pourrions envoyer à nous-mêmes un message, » ai-je terminé.

« Attendez une seconde, je pensais que vous disiez qu'il était impossible de prévoir le moment exact d'une éruption solaire ? » dit Daniel.

« Pour nous, oui, ça l'était… mais avec l'accès aux ordinateurs Aschen… »

« Une minuite, » interrompt Janet, « Nous sommes en train de considérer changer la vie de la race humaine entière sur Terre. Avons-nous ce droit ? »

« Si nous ne le faisons pas, nous vivrons pour voir la fin de la race humaine sur Terre. »

ooo

Après le dîner, je rentre à la maison. C'est difficile pour moi, mais les autres ont raison. Je dois effectivement cacher cela à Joe. Je sais qu'il essayerait d'aider, mais il serait forcé de faire quelque chose d'officiel, et c'est la dernière chose que nous voulons. Il n'est pas là et je me souviens qu'il a dit qu'il rentrerait tard. C'est probablement pour le mieux. Je serais endormie quand il rentrera.

Cette maison est très différente de celle où Jack et moi vivions. Elle est plus grande, d'immenses pièces avec de hauts plafonds… typiquement la résidence d'un Ambassadeur et de sa femme. La maison de Jack ne m'avait jamais vraiment manqué avant cette nuit. Mais maintenant, je donnerais n'importe quoi pour être capable de sortir sur la terrasse et de sentir le chèvrefeuille qui poussait dans le jardin. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, le parfum était toujours plus intense le soir. Jack sortirait et glisserait ses bras autour de moi… comme il l'avait fait la nuit avant son départ. Il m'avait emmenée dans la chambre et nous avions fait l'amour. Cela avait été la première fois depuis la mort de Beth… cela avait aussi été la dernière. Jack avait l'habitude de faire l'amour comme s'il avait l'éternité pour lui.

Malgré mes meilleures intentions, je n'arrive pas à m'endormir. Je suis étendue dans notre grand lit, à me tourner et me retourner, à essayer de trouver une position confortable sur l'oreiller. Lorsque Joe entre dans la chambre, je suis toujours éveillée.

« Chérie ? » interroge-t-il. « Tu n'aurais pas dû attendre. »

« Ce n'est pas ça, c'est juste que je n'arrivais pas à dormir. »

Je réalise alors combien cela semble mal à propos et je me corrige vivement.

« Mais je suis heureuse que tu sois rentré. »

« Est-ce que ça va ? »

J'ai su qu'à la seconde où il me verrait, il se rendrait compte que quelque chose n'allait pas. Me redressant, je l'attire à côté de moi, tirant du réconfort de ses bras.

« C'est si difficile, » ai-je murmuré.

« Je sais, mais tu l'as dit toi-même, nous devons simplement continuer à essayer. »

Il commence à caresser mes cheveux. Si nous faisons cela, je le perdrai. J'aime Joe… malgré le fait qu'il ne soit pas Jack, je l'aime. J'aimerais croire qu'il manquera à cette partie de moi… mais si nous faisons cela, il est très probable que nous ne nous rentrerons jamais. Si nous faisons cela, je serai mariée. Mes sentiments sont en émoi. Ce qui est la raison pour laquelle, quand il s'endort finalement, je m'extirpe du lit et m'habille. J'ai besoin de temps pour réfléchir et je ne peux pas le faire ici.

Je mets un jean et un pull-over. Des vêtements négligés qui me font me sentir un peu plus moi-même. J'écris une petite note à Joe et quitte la maison. Marchant à travers les rues de Washington, je ne peux m'empêcher de me rappeler comment les choses étaient. Il y a eu un temps où je n'aurais même pas songé à être dehors ici seule. Les Aschen avaient changé tout cela. Je ne crois pas qu'il y ait encore des lieux mal fréquentés… il n'y en pas de bien fréquentés non plus. Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, le monde est trop sûr… comme s'il n'y avait plus de cause pour laquelle lutter.

Sans le vouloir, j'atterris au terminal de la Porte des étoiles. Tout d'abord, je pense à prendre le prochain départ off world, mais je réalise alors qu'il y a un autre endroit où je dois aller… le Minnesota. Je ne suis pas allée au chalet depuis des années. Etant donné les circonstances de mon dernier passage, ce n'est guère surprenant. Pour une raison ou une autre, je dois y aller cette nuit. C'est un lieu où je peux réfléchir, et peut-être me rappeler les raisons pour lesquelles je dois faire cela… être plus près de l'homme que j'ai perdu.

Le soleil se lève quand j'y arrive. Je prends une grande bouffée d'air froid, me perdant dans la beauté qui m'entoure. Je suis restée éloignée trop longtemps. Joe n'est pas vraiment du genre à aimer le plein air. Il ne saurait pas quoi faire sans son cellulaire. Quant à camper… il n'aurait aucune idée du comment.

Le chalet semble en meilleur état que je ne m'y attendais. Je paie quelqu'un pour qu'il vienne de temps en temps s'assurer que le toit ne fuit pas et faire quelques travaux de maintenance. Des raisons sentimentales vraiment… ou j'ai peut-être toujours su que je reviendrais. Sortant la clé, je rentre à l'intérieur. Les meubles devraient être enveloppés de draps, mais quelqu'un les a enlevés. Maintenant que je regarde autour de moi, je vois les signes évidents d'occupation. J'aurais dû le remarquer avant, mais j'étais trop absorbée. L'instinct que je pensais depuis longtemps oublié revient brusquement. J'ai l'envie folle de prendre une arme… mais je n'en ai pas, je n'en ai plus.

« Bonjour, » ai-je crié.

C'est probablement une chose idiote à faire, mais je préférais faire face à qui que ce soit que de déambuler en attendant d'être attaquée. Je ne suis pas surprise quand j'entends des pas.

« Alors… revenue pour voir la scène du crime ? »

Je connais cette voix. Ca fait des années que je ne l'ai pas entendue, mais je la reconnaîtrais n'importe où.

« Kowalski ? » Je n'arrive pas à croire ce que je vois.

« Tu m'appelais Charlie. »

« Charlie… que fais-tu ici ? »

« J'avais besoin d'un endroit où vivre, loin des Aschen. Jack a toujours dit que je pouvais rester ici autant que je voulais. »

« C'est bon de te voir. »

« Pareil ici. Comment va le bien-aimé ambassadeur ? »

Charlie ne m'a jamais pardonné de m'être remariée. Il pensait que je devrais passer le reste de ma vie à pleurer Jack…

« Alors que fais-tu ici ? » me demande-t-il.

« Je… »

Je me rends compte que je ne sais pas comment répondre à cette question. Je m'assois, tenant la tête dans mes mains.

« Sam… Sam, est-ce que ça va ? » demande Charlie.

Le ton railleur est parti de sa voix. Il s'assoit à côté de moi, prenant maladroitement ma main.

« Il y a quelques jours, j'ai découvert que je ne pourrais plus avoir d'enfants, » ai-je commencé.

« Je suis désolé d'entendre ça, » répond-il.

« C'est pire. Ils nous éradiquent. Partout où le vaccin anti-vieillissement a été distribué. »

« Oh mon Dieu ! »

« Et ceci n'est pas leur première tentative. J'ai trouvé des preuves qu'ils… qu'ils expérimentaient sur des enfants… y compris Beth. Ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'elle avait attrapée de Jack ou de moi. Mon Dieu, il savait. Il savait et je n'ai pas voulu le croire. Il s'est suicidé à cause de moi… »

Les larmes coulent librement sur mon visage. Je commence à fouiller dans la poche de mon jean, essayant de trouver un mouchoir.

« Sam, attends une minute. Jack ne s'est pas suicidé, » dit Charlie.

« Que veux-tu dire ? » dis-je, un nœud dans la gorge.

« Jack a découvert quelque chose. Il n'a jamais dit quoi, mais nous étions censés nous rencontrer ici. J'étais en retard et les Aschen étaient déjà là. Jack a dû penser que c'était moi et les a laissés entrer dans le chalet. Ils ont fait paraître ça plutôt convaincant. »

« Et tu n'as jamais rien dit ? Tu m'as laissée venir ici et trouver le corps de mon mari ! Tu m'as laissée croire qu'il s'était suicidé ! »

« Sam, j'ai essayé, mais tu m'as fermé la porte au nez… tout comme tous ceux du SGC. Puis j'ai découvert que j'étais le prochain sur leur liste des personnes à éliminer. Je ne pouvais aider personne en étant mort. »

Nous avons tous été tellement aveugles. Je veux me mettre en colère contre lui, mais je ne peux pas. J'ai l'impression qu'il ne me reste plus rien. Tout ce à quoi j'ai cru au cours des dix années passées est en train de s'écrouler. J'ai plus de raisons que jamais de changer ce qui est arrivé.

« Charlie, » ai-je commencé, « j'ai une idée, mais j'ai besoin de ton aide. »

ooo

Etre de retour au SGC était… un peu étrange. Le tour guidé était encore plus étrange. Jack semblait être partout où je regardais. Il y avait une photo vraiment belle de lui à l'extérieur de la salle d'embarcation… avec le reste de SG1. J'ai mis de côté toutes les photos que j'avais, mais maintenant je me demande si je ne devrais pas les ressortir un jour. Parler avec Charlie a ôté un grand poids de mon esprit… mais j'ai besoin de me détacher du passé.

Je suis couchée sur le lit, tripotant la ceinture de ma robe, répétant ce que je vais dire à Joe. C'est un homme bien, je suis certaine qu'il aidera… même si je ne peux pas lui dire exactement ce que nous allons faire.

La porte s'ouvre et mon mari entre, ôtant sa veste.

« Comment vas-tu ? » demande-t-il, s'asseyant près de moi sur le lit.

« Je vais bien, » ai-je menti. Je ne vais pas bien, je n'irais peut-être plus jamais bien.

« Mowlem a dit que tu avais quitté le labo parce que tu ne te sentais pas bien. Tu es juste déprimée, nous pouvons continuer d'essayer. »

« Non, nous ne pouvons pas Joe. Personne ne le peut. »

« De quoi parles-tu ? »

Je lui explique alors. Je m'attends à ce qu'il soit en colère, mais je ne vois que trouble et inquiétude sur son visage.

« Tu as tort, » me dit-il.

« J'ai vu les chiffres, Joe. »

« Les docteurs Aschen ont dit que tu allais bien. »

« Il ne s'agit pas seulement de moi. Je l'ai lu directement sur le terminal Aschen. Le taux de naissance a été diminué de quatre-vingts dix pour cent. »

A nouveau, il ne réagit pas comme j'aurai voulu qu'il réagisse. C'est comme s'il calculait quelque chose. Ne se sent-il pas touché par le fait que nous ne pouvons pas avoir d'enfant ?

« Il était censé n'être que de trente pour cent, » murmure-t-il, presque pour lui-même.

J'ai l'impression d'avoir reçu un coup à l'estomac. Il savait… tout ce temps que nous avons passé à essayer et il savait. S'il savait à propos de ceci, qu'en est-il de Jack ? Et Beth ?

« Tu… savais ? » ai-je demandé, incapable de croire ce que j'entends.

« Les Aschen ont insisté sur ce point. Ils pensent plus loin que nous. Ils savaient que si ne limitions pas notre croissance… »

« Est-ce ainsi que tu appelles ça ? »

« Ceci n'est visiblement pas ce à quoi nous nous étions mis d'accord. »

« Je n'arrive pas à y croire… »

Je saute sur mes pieds, incapable de supporter de rester si près de lui. Bon sang, je ne veux pas être dans la même pièce que lui. Si ce n'était le fait qu'il pouvait nous obtenir le GDO, je serais tenté de raviver mes aptitudes de combat au corps à corps. Il savait et il ne me l'avait pas dit. Tout ce temps que nous avions passé à essayer, c'était juste pour prendre son pied ! Jack avait peut-être ses défauts, mais il ne m'aurait jamais trahie de cette façon.

« Je dois parler au Président, » me dit Joe.

« Oui, tu le dois, mais pas pour ça. »

Sortant la réplique de sous mon oreiller, je la lui tends.

« J'ai besoin que tu le mettes à la place de l'original sur le bureau du Président sans te faire prendre et que tu me l'apportes à mon labo. Je veux que ce soit la première chose que tu fasses demain matin. »

« Le Président est un homme occupé… »

« Trouve une excuse, je m'en fiche, mais si tu dis un mot de ce que je viens de dire, ils te tueront. »

« C'est un GDO. »

« Oui. »

« Je ne comprends pas ce que tu pourrais… »

« J'en ai besoin. »

« Il faudra que tu m'en dises plus. »

« Je ne peux pas t'en dire davantage. »

Avec réticence, il tend la main et prend l'appareil. Il fait cela parce qu'il m'aime. Ca devrait me faire me sentir bien, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Je le réalise maintenant, je ne veux l'amour que d'un seul homme. Je ramasse un oreiller et le couvre-lit, les traînant derrière moi en sortant de la chambre.

« Sam, où vas-tu ? » me crie Joe.

« La chambre d'ami. »

« Chérie, nous pouvons résoudre ça. »

« Joe, ils ont tué mon mari, ils ont tué ma fille et maintenant ils tuent ma planète. Tu aurais pu les arrêter. Excuse-moi si je ne veux pas être près de toi à cet instant… Je te verrai demain matin. »

Mon intention est d'essayer de dormir un peu. Demain sera une journée difficile, mais il m'est impossible de dormir. Je me retrouve à farfouiller dans une vieille boîte, essayant de trouver mes photos. Celles que je veux sont au fond.

La première est de ma famille, juste après la naissance de Beth. Je suis assise sur un lit à l'infirmerie, tenant mon bébé contre ma poitrine, Jack est derrière moi, ses bras nous enveloppant toutes les deux. Daniel a pris la photo. La suivante est prise par Jack, qui s'était faufilé dans la pièce pendant que j'allaitais Beth. J'étais totalement inconsciente de sa présence, mon attention concentrée sur mon bébé. Nous aurions dû prendre des douzaines de photos, mais celles-ci sont les seules que j'ai. Je passe à la suivante... Jack et moi le jour de notre mariage, juste après notre retour sur Terre. Jack m'a portée pour franchir le seuil du SGC… se brisant presque les reins en le faisant. Je me regarde sur la photo, portant le treillis de Teal'c, mon ventre enflé par la grossesse. La vie semblait parfaite alors.

Elle le sera à nouveau. Elle le sera… Je vais donner à Jack et à Beth une autre chance… sans mentionner le reste de la race humaine.

ooo

« Elizabeth ? » ai-je suggéré.

« Lizzie… oui, ça pourrait aller. »

« Beth. »

« Quoi ? »

« Si nous le raccourcissons, utilisons Beth. »

« Beth… Bethie… »

Je soupire en moi-même, donnant à mon mari une tape amusée.

« Bien sûr, ça pourrait être un garçon, » ai-je ajouté.

« Que dirais-tu de… John ? »

« Je n'en veux pas deux dans la même famille. »

Il cite une liste de noms, aucun qui soit convenable. Ce bébé ferait bien d'être une fille ou il va finir avec quelque chose comme Bra'tac !

Jack change de position sur le lit, se rapprochant un peu. Il a fait si chaud ces derniers jours que j'avais pris l'habitude de dormir nue… ce qu'il adorait ! Cette nuit, je suis moins confortable que jamais. On dirait que je n'arrive tout simplement pas à trouver une bonne position pour dormir. Sans mentionner l'indigestion. Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai mangé, mais quelque chose ne passe visiblement pas.

Il ne devrait pas être là cette nuit. SG1 est censée visiter P4C-970, mais la mission a été annulée. Je n'étais pas à la base à ce moment-là et obtenir toute l'histoire de Jack a été un effort. Il a dit qu'ils avaient reçu eu une sorte de message les avertissant de ne pas y aller. J'aurais été sceptique, mais il s'est avéré que le Général Hammond a pris l'affaire au sérieux et il a fait effacer l'adresse de 970 de l'ordinateur. Apparemment le message était écrit de ma main… ce qui était bizarre… et il était couvert de sang. Mon sang. Ca me fait me demander quand je l'ai envoyé… et ce qui avait pu m'inciter à modifier la ligne de temps. Ca devait être quelque chose de sacrément sérieux. Je regarde Jack, sens mon bébé, et je m'émerveille.

« Tu sais, c'est l'anniversaire de notre premier mois, » commence Jack, ses mains commençant à se balader.

Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il pense au sexe… eh bien, je peux le croire, mais j'ai simplement trop chaud et je suis trop inconfortable. Je me dégage de lui et me dirige vers la salle de bain. Je dois me lever au moins une fois toutes les heures maintenant. Du moins c'est l'impression que j'ai. L'indigestion s'aggrave. Quoi que ce soit qui était dans cette sauce que Jack a faite… et dire que je pensais que sa cuisine s'améliorait.

« Hé ma belle… » m'appelle-t-il.

« Ce n'est pas ma belle, c'est inconfortable, » lui dis-je.

Il me fait juste un grand sourire. Tout va bien pour lui, il n'a pas à porter ce poids partout avec lui. Jack et moi sommes grands tous les deux et je crois que ce bébé va tenir de nous. Je suis certaine que je suis plus grosse que je ne devrais… Je frotte mon ventre distendu, essayant de calmer la douleur qui s'élance à travers.

« Sam, est-ce que ça va ? » demande Jack.

« Oui, pourquoi ? »

« Je ne sais pas, tu sembles différente cette nuit. »

« A part une petite indigestion… »

Ca se produit à nouveau et je sens mon visage se chiffonner.

« Euh… Sam… je ne crois pas que ce soit une indigestion. »

« Ca ne peut pas être ça, je ne serai à terme que dans deux semaines. »

« Les bébés ont leurs propres mots à dire. Viens, allons-nous habiller, c'est l'heure d'aller à l'infirmerie. »

Jack a planifié ceci comme une opération militaire. Il me laisse à peine le temps de me rendre à la salle de bain avant de m'emmailloter dans mes vêtements. Il ramasse mon sac et m'aide à sortir. C'est à ces moments-là que je souhaite vraiment qu'il ne conduise pas un 4x4. Malheureusement, ma voiture est dans le garage.

« Jack, » ai-je haleté.

« Quoi ? »

« Vas mettre ton pantalon. »

« Bien. »

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je ne pense pas que Jack assistant à la naissance du bébé en ne portant qu'un boxer des Simpsons soit tout à fait convenable. Non pas qu'il y ait un problème avec son corps, mais c'est quelque chose que j'aime garder pour moi. Il revient au bout de deux minutes, complètement habillé, avec ses chaussures…

« Allons-y, » sourit-il.

The End.

Note : voilà la fin de l'aventure (du moins en ce qui me concerne !lol). J'espère que vous avez aimé.


End file.
